The Seventh
by Micahx20
Summary: Harry has become a world wide hero, famed Auror and haas defeated the most powerful villain to walk the earth. He's moved on to happier times, and the world is fanially at peace. Or so they thought. What happens when everything you thought you knew is tur
1. Chapter 1: End games

The seventh 

"_The waters so warm Harry and the moonlight, come." Harry Potter stared at the young woman before him with trepidation. She stood beneath a willow, its leaves sheltering her slightly from complete view. Green eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she beckoned. _

"_Come on Harry! The nights not getting any younger" There was a perfume on the air her scent, the smell of lavender of fresh grass, of wind and rain and blossoms. Her red hair was reflected sliver in the moonlight as she immerged from beneath the willows weeping leaves to grab a hold of his hand. _

"_Come with me, husband", He shouldn't go he knew he shouldn't but his heart was bursting with Joy and he found his feet moving. They were running now, their laughter floating on the air, they were in her Garden. Where she brought their son on balmy evenings, where they had spent mornings holding each other amongst the flowers and the trees. This was her garden where their son had been conceived, here amongst the flower petals. Their were just so many beautiful memories here. The flowers perfumed the air, brushing against his legs as he moved. Her gentle laughter pulled him along, she took both his hands in hers and ran him in heady circles and for the first time in his life Harry Potter was deliriously happy. And then the Gate opened. _

_It was a black vortex a hungry horrid hole that opened in the night air and began to suck away all happiness and hope. It ripped up the flowers the plants the trees. She stared in shock as her Beloved garden was shredded to ruins the Vortex tugged at her cloths drawing her nearer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. _

"_GINNY GET BACK IN THE HOUSE…" It was too late the eyes burning red eyes of a hungry killer appeared in the vortex they laughed at him. "You can not run from destiny you can not run from me!" The voice was cold, like ice slithering across his skin. Harry shivered. This couldn't be he'd Killed him, destroyed them all. _

"_All accept the 7th," With a howl of rage the eyes became a face quickly to reveal the rest of his twisted body, Lord Voldemort stepped from the Vortex. And beckoned to Harry, he gestured to a tightly wrapped bundle in his arms. A child's wail filled the night air; Harry felt his body tense in rage and in fear. Beside him Ginny tensed fear cold and hard in her eyes. _

"_James" The name of their son was a fear filled whisper on her lips. She looked at Harry as if to say in advance that she was sorry. He looked back pleading, even still reaching for his wand. But it was too late she was rushing Voldemort her own wand out muttering a powerful hex. But the dark lord had expected just that, green light flashed and Harry watched as his hopes and Dreams died in front of him... "No, no... No I killed you…. I destroyed them…" _

"_All except the 7th" _

Harry Potter woke in a sweat; he lay in bed shivering for a full minute, the pain in his scar slowly begging to fade before he could bring himself to move. The room around him was dark; he fumbled by the bedside table for his glasses. For a moment as his vision came in to focus he expected to find himself in a short bed with gold and red curtains; surrounded by beds of similar make and size, filled with sleeping boys. He would have grinned if the weight of the dream didn't way so heavily. This was the third week in a row, it had returned to haunt his sleep, and every night he did the something. He turned in the wide elegant bed and stared at his wife.

Ginny lay asleep sprawled on her side, her flaming red hair in messy disarray. He grinned not even the reoccurring nightmare could stop his heart from lightning at the sight of her. She was so beautiful; he reached out to caress her cheek and smiled softly as she stirred her green eyes blinking up at him. Her own lips curled in a tender smile, as she snuggled closer to him. "You have a bad dream Harry?" Her voice was slightly rough from sleep but, still the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He shook his head marveling at the way moonlight turned her hair to a molten sliver.

"I dreamed we were in the Garden together...Again" He traced her red lips with the pad of his finger smiling at her. He never thought he would be given such a gift. His years of battle and death were over, and Ginny had waited for him. Just like she had promised him in his Seventh year at Hogwarts when he had struck out to find and destroy the Dark lord. His years of Searching and pain were behind him now and now Dream would taint that. She giggled softly, and brushed his hair away from his eyes; he still wore it long and had stopped trying to tame it years ago.

"I have pleasant memories of the Garden, Honey you're covered in sweat what's the matter?" Her brow furrowed in concern and she raised herself on her elbow staring at him inquiringly. That was Ginny always rushing to save him. He smiled despite of his worry grabbing both her wrists out from under her, tugging her to him. She laughed in playful delight as he kissed her. She was his hope his light and his world, he could never loose her. And right now as their kisses turned from tenderness to passion he felt that he never would. All he could think about was her, and the night still left to them making the most of it. And then the Baby cried.

Ginny Potter grinned down at her husband as he sighed disappointedly. His hair was disheveled and frankly he was a complete mess. To her there was nothing more male or striking, or adorable. "That would be Sirius wouldn't it" he said on a half sigh. She laughed at him and his slight frown broke into a teasing grin. "Maybe James will get him? Think He's old enough?" At her laughter he gave her a quick, but still very passionate kiss and tiredly moved from the bed.

"I could get him" She offered, snuggling deeper into the covers knowing Harry loved both his sons and didn't mind seeing to them, even if young Sirius's squalling did put a damper on the mood a bit. He waved a hand at her dismissively and walked toward the door. He was so tall and his broad shoulders were sleek in the moonlight she suppressed her own sigh of disappointment. "Oh and don't forget hon, tomorrow the Family arrives" She giggled as Harry groaned again. That was ok she knew he loved her family. There was just allot of them and not much room for privacy. Thinking how wonderful her husband was Ginny Potter fell asleep.

_I Harry Potter do take, The Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold forever... The flowers smelled so beautiful the pain in his leg was lessoning and Ron was standing by his side smiling at him proudly, also a bit worried as he handed his sister into Harry's keeping... My keeping..."All except the 7th" _

"Papa, Look I'm just like you!" Harry Jerked out of his thoughts to stare at his five year old son, James. Who was holding Harry's wand in his tiny hands. He was wearing one of his father's robes it pooled around his body and dwarfed him. Harry Grinned at his son, with his shock of untidy black hair and startling green eyes he did indeed look very much like his father at that moment. He ruffled his sons hair as the little boy began muttering incantations and waving the wand, lucky for Harry most of them were made up. Ginny was doing some last minute shopping before the family showed up, it wouldn't do to have to take their son to Mungos with an extra ear or something worse.

"Be careful with Papas things, James. Especially my broom ok, you wouldn't want to get hurt now would you." Harry warned, but James didn't pay him much attention. Since the time he could walk, James had been eager to fly. It was in the way he stared fascinated at his father as he flew, it was in the way he watched birds and other flying creachers with avid wonder. Harry smiled down at his little boy with pride, flying seemed to be in the Potter Blood but Ginny would kill him, if he ever got hurt. Maybe he should put a locking charm on his things...

"When's cousin Remus Getting here, Huh papa when?" James asked impatiently, looking out the window as if he expected them to apearait on the front step. Harry smiled, and answered. "Pretty soon, in fact any minute now." James heaved a heavy sigh stomping his small feat. "But I'm Bored papa! I want them to come now" Harry sighed god save him from cranky children. "Go play with Sirius, then theirs plenty to do" He sighed knowing this reply wouldn't satisfy his son, his brother two years younger was hardly the best playmate he much preferred his cousin Remus, who was a year older.

Sirius was in the corner playing with a set of miniature flying brooms that whirled and buzzed around his head. Unlike James he favored his mother with a shocking wave of fiery red hair and a light dusting of freckles. His chubby fingers reached out to capturer a broom in mid zoom he squealed in delight. "DaDa look!" He squealed in delight. James frowned at his little brother. "Anyone could do that Sirius I could do that when I was only this Many!" Harry suppressed a grin and instead frowned at his son. "Be nice to your brother James."

"But He..." James never finished their was a sputtering sound a a jet of soot erupted from the fireplace. James squealed in fright and clutched at his fathers Robe. Sirius Began to wail, a high pitched keening noise like a wounded animal. Their was scuffling and curses coming from the fire place. "OW RON! GET OFF YA BIG OAF!" Harry recognized Fred Weasley's voice and laughed. "Bloody hell what's that a Banshee" Another familiar voice belonging to George Weasley spoke as he climbed tiredly from the fireplace, his scarlet robes covered in soot and his hair a wild red mess. He grinned up at Harry as Fred spilled out behind him as well as Ron, who clutched a small withering body to his chest.

"so who's idea was it to come by The powder again?" Fred scoffed patting soot from his hair. George pointed at Ron and scoffed. "His! told you he wouldn't have the fireplace open!" James had come out from between Harry's legs to stare at his soot covered uncles. He grinned and giggled, George turned noticing him and a wide smile broke on his ever grinning face. "Hey there's my favorite Nephew. Come here James!" James laughing Ran into Georges arms. Even as from the corner Sirius Protested and the squirming soot covered little being in Ron's arms let out a squeal of "Hey no fair you said I was your favorite Nephew!"

Remus Weasley had dark auburn Hair closer to a deep brown then red and he was covered head to toe in green powder and soot. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Lord he loved his family. In times of peace like this it was easy to take them for granted. With Voldemort gone and his soul destroyed... a voice of dread a voice of warning whispered in his heart and his smile dimmed.

"_All except the 7th" _


	2. Chapter 2: Fall of a hero

**CHAPTER 2**

Something was Bothering Harry, Ron thought as he watched his Brother in Law. Last night even as He had greeted him and Remus with hugs and smiles, when Hermione arrived with their youngest in tow he'd greeted her warmly. He didnâ€™t fool Ron though, Ron hadn't fought by Harry's side for years only to be unaware when his best friend was upset. He had waited for a chance to get Harry alone, But when his own parents had arrived, and Ginny had come home the house had quickly spiraled into happy chaos. But dinner was over now and the kids tucked into Bed. Fluer, Hermione and Ginny where in the kitchen with his mother, Percy, Fred, George and Charlie where in the Den, and Harry was sitting in the garden alone. Something was definitely wrong.

Ron walked into the kitchen, still alive with the smell of dinner and the women of the house looked up at him, they eyed each other and burst into laughter. Ron grinned and shifted uncomfortably. "Why do I get the feeling you've been talking about me?"

"cause we were, I was telling mom what a wonderful father you've become. You know how yesterday you let our son play with your little Toys." Hermione tossed him a playful if scolding smile. Ginny giggled behind her hands. Ron scowled at her.

"Its ok dear, I cant tell you all the times I had to Drag you lott away from your fathers things. What with all those Muggel contraptions cluttering the house" Mrs. Weasly smiled in fond memory. Ron rolled his eyes, here we go again. "Mom, really Muggels can be really quite inventive now adays." Hermione had her hands on her hips ready to defend Muggels alike, her own parents being Muggels. She worked at the ministry with Muggel Wizard Relations. She took her job so seriously, it was cute. Ron smiled at her and took her shoulders in his hands rubbing away any tension he could find. She smiled up at him.

"Donâ€™t you two ever stop?" Ginny rolled her eyes at them, Mrs weasly smiled teasingly at her daughter. "Oh hush, Gin, its not like You And Harry aren't extremely fond of each other." Ron shuddered,

"please I didnâ€™t want those images." Not that he would have his sister with anyone else, but even still. His best mate and his little sister wasnâ€™t something he wanted to dwell on. Ginny sighed exasperated at the look on Rons face.

"Oh buck up really Ron, we have two children where do you honestly think they came from" Ron Winced and then smiled. "I prefer to imagine you adopted them. Speaking of dear old Harry is everything ok at home here?" Ginny's smile disappeared and she sighed sitting in a chair heavily. "So you noticed, I mean really who wouldnâ€™t. He thinks he's hiding it. I thought it might be work?" She looked up at Ron hopefully, he wasnâ€™t sure no lie being an Auror was hard of course. And more then likely with Harry's scars and the pain of his past it was a bit of a strain, But he had a feeling that wasnâ€™t it.

"He comes to work upset and distracted, most of the time." Ron said, as he watched Ginny frown. "Men do have zer moods, Ginny. Poor Bill he gets so angry and lost sometimes." Fluer said placing a comforting hand on her Ginny's shoulder. Ron cringed, poor Bill being a where Wolf, living with that kind of curse for the rest of his life. He felt a surge of love and respect for his sister in law, who stayed with him so supportingly.

"Papa" The little voice caused them all to turn, and just like it always did when he looked at his four year old daughter his heart melted. Her little red braids where all eschew and her big brown eyes where wide if a bit hazy from sleep. "What is it Lillian?" Hermione asked placing a hand on their daughters cheek. Lillian's, frowned slightly then snuggled in closer to her mother. "I cant sleep mama, James and uncle Harry wont be quite!" Ginny sighed. Walking to the door way.

"Harry, James go to bed!" She turned and smiled back at her niece, "Better honey?" Lillian nodded in accent and took her Grandmothers hand in her tiny one. "Will you tuck me in?" she inquired with sleepy eyes. Ron frowned as his mother led his daughter away rethinking her words. "Harry's upstairs with James?"

Ginny nodded a slight smile on her face, "James, is definitely Harry's favorite, he loves both his sons no doubt. But theirs something about your first" She smiled to herself. Remembering the look on Harry's face when she had presented the screaming red skinned messy bundle that was his son, to him for the first time. She remembered that first look of absolute male terror, and how it had softened to an almost fearful wonder.

"It doesnâ€™t surprise me he's up there keeping him from sleep" She said on a half smile, now if only Harry would tell her what was bothering him.

"He must be feeling better then, cause he was in the Garden earlier." Ron said half heatedly smiling. He really had to talk to Harry, the worry he saw in his sisters eyes, worried him.

"You muzt have faith, Ginny. Men handle their demonz in differn ways, no?" Fluer said once again offering Ginny comfort. Ginny smiled nodding.

Ron didnâ€™t know what woke him, one minute he was asleep wrapped in his wives arms, the next he was awake and aware something was dreadfully wrong. There was silence, Hermione's soft breathing was the only sound, but the air was thick seemingly with impending danger. He Gently moved, Hermioneâ€™s head from his bare chest and reached for his wand. The moment he gripped it, the silence was shattered by a scream, A childs scream.

Ron was out of bed in an instant, Hermione's shocked cry his only warning just before a green flash of light enveloped the air around him, and a cold sucking wind of death forced him to his knees. His hair whipped in his face so hard it felt like a stinging smack, he could still hear one of the children crying out in fear and pain. He gritted his teeth and tried to rise, but the wind was too strong it forced him to his knees again then onto his stomach. Then the world was still again.

Ron lay on the floor of the guest bedroom, panting for breath his knees weak. Hermione rushed to his side, checking his body for any bruises to see if he was hurt. "The children, one of the kids. She nodded and grasped his arms pulling him to his feet, together the left the room, wands out ready for anything. The doors to Fred and George's rooms were wide open, as was Fleur and Bills. Charlie's door was closed, and when Ron peered in he saw that his brother had tried to reach the door but had fallen and struck his head. Seeing that his breathing was even, he cast a safe charm on him, and they continued into the main part of the house.

The first thing they saw was the body, James lay sprawled on the ground in his pajamas his dark hair as shock of color on his abnormally pale skin. Ginny lay next to him, her arm thrust out protectively over her son Harry stood over his sonâ€™s body not saying anything, almost mesmerized. His wand was in his hand and still pointing at the little boy. His body shook with light tremors, it was then Ron knew everything was about to change.

"Oh God James" Harryâ€™s body shook in light tremors, his wand dropped clattering to the floor. He sank to his Knees, shaking visibly. Hermione knelt by his side, Harryâ€™s scar had ripped open and a stream of blood was flowing down his face. His skin was pale and their where scratches on his cheek.

"What happened Harry?" Ron asked gently, Harry looked up at him, his eyes sent a shock through Ron they were pale and almost lifeless.

"Iâ€™m the seventhâ€¦I killed my son, my wifeâ€¦my life" His voice was a shallow echo what had once been great strength seemed to have withered and died. Fred and George looked at each other and edged closer as if to prevent Harry from breathing. Hermione shook her head in denial.

"Harry their both breathing tell us what happened" She shook him slightly but his eyes remained sightless. He stared at James and Ginnyâ€™s seemingly sleeping forms as if instead they were mangled corpses, he stared at his own hands as if they were covered in blood. Hermione shot Ron a pleading look, Ron sank too his knees at Harryâ€™s side griping his friend by the shoulders. Harry shuddered.

"I kept dreaming he was alive, that he would kill them. Now I realize he is, heâ€™s alive in me Ron. I couldnâ€™t stop it, couldnâ€™t stop himâ€¦He was in meâ€¦Iâ€™m the seventh. Oh God I killed my family." Harry jerked away from Ron stumbling backwards as if he couldnâ€™t bear to be touched; he shook his head as if to clear his mind of the sight of his wife and child. "Harry their both alive, their not hurt, Harry Listen" Hermione pleaded. Harry backed away coming up against Fred and George who held him steady.

"Harry just think, you destroyed the Last Horcrux, I was there remember." Ron said patiently they had to reach him. Harryâ€™s eyes where wild they darted everywhere then they zeroed in on Ron. They seemed to swirl to Darkenâ€¦ they grew wider and paler to an almost sick color of green.

"no, we thought we didâ€¦it must have been a trap" Harry began to laugh a heart wrenching sound of pain that turned to a chilling merciless echo of insanity. "All this time heâ€™s waited inside me, waited for his revenge. Waited to turn me into the monster that he is" Harry wrenched backwards his head hitting Fredâ€™s knee a scream of horrible pain filled the room. Hermione with tears running down her face tried to calm him. Harry, he let out a snarl of pain and clawed at her. Ron pulled her away from Harry, Ginny stirred on the ground but Harry just continued to scream, as if he were slowly being tortured to death, and in that moment Ron had no doubt he was.


	3. Chapter 3: The leader of the free world

CHAPTER 3

Harry Lay in a bed at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. The room having been a sick room should have been quite, and it would have been. Had he been anyone else but the famous Harry Potter, as it were the tiny if sparse room was crammed with all sorts of gifts and get well presents. Some that beeped, whirred, sang and even a box that every half hour decided to shout out "GET WELL SOON HARRY!" There were heaps of flowers and even a howler or two that exploded in his face to tell him how stupid he was for getting hurt, didnâ€™t he realize how much they needed him. Harry ignored them all. As he lay in his bed all he could see in his minds eye was his son, those trusting eyes looking at him. His fear his desperation as he tried in vain not to obey the dark lords compulsion to take life. He hadn't been strong enough, it was Ginny's appearance that had saved them both, she'd counter acted the hex, and even still Voldemort had not been satisfied he had fed Harry with images of their mangled bodies, their eyes dead and sightless seemingly accusing until he had wanted to turn the wand on himself.

Now that the Dark lords influence had faded into the background, not faded dear Harry just waiting growing stronger, He could see that he hadn't killed his wife and child. But how long will that last Harry how long until you slay them in anger and lust for power? NEVER I'm not like you! I can only twist the darkness already there Harry you have the Nature of a killer. Harry groaned griping his head, wishing he could pound the voice out of his body, out of his soul. He lay there knowing he was forever dammed.

The door opened and a witch in Mungo's Hospital robes bustled in, a bright if slightly worried smile on her face. "evening Mr. potter, glad to see your up. You gave everyone quit a scare you did. Having a fit like that, with your scar bleeding like the Nile. Course that brother in law of yours wont tell anybody anything. Not even the Reporters." He could tell she was hoping that he would take her into his confidence what was he supposed to say. Oh its simple, instead of freeing you all from a dark lord I'm becoming one, isnt that such a Lark. Harry said nothing.

"I'm Linda Bercheart by the way, I'll be attending you" she smiled down at him her wand in her hand. She tapped his forehead slightly, she frowned. "pulse and body functions seem to be ok, theirs some clouding but that can be fixed. Its your heart their worried about though. Seems to be some sort of magical remedy excess trapped in there. Donâ€™t worry in no time we'll have you right as rain dear. You probably got into a hash with one of the rouge death eaters or some such, didnâ€™t you dear.

_Deatheaters, blood, death, pain, enemiesâ€¦brothers._

Harry snarled and flung himself away from her wand tip. She frowned a little. "I'm sorry I didnâ€™t think. A death eater in your own home harming your family, I'm so sorry why they could of died I didnâ€™t think."

In your own homeâ€¦harming your familyâ€¦could have died.

"LEAVE ME!" He couldnâ€™t stand it, it was as if fire were coursing in his blood like a dark twisted thing and all he wanted was to grasp her pale flesh in his hands and make her suffer. He was scared, for the first time in his life harry potter was utterly terrified and without hope. Their was a soft gasp and a slight click, Linda turned whipped around, pointing her wand "Revelio". There was a slight squeal of surprise as someone came hurtling forward to crumple at Linda's feat. A tall young woman with a spry build and shimmering blond hair lay on the floor panting for breath. Her eyes were unuasly large although not as large and blinking as Harry remembered. Near her feat lay a note pad a quill and a camera. Her robes were nearly translucent, disappearing robes. A reporter, and one he knew. Her pert little nose sniffed disdainfully as she clammerd to her feet.

"Well, I never! I haven't seen such effronteryin years! Not since Daddy sent me on that assignment in the Russian mountains to track down Hobbnoblers and those Locals tied me up andâ€¦" Linda who had been gapping at the young woman seemed to get back her wits and became angry. "How did you get in here! This is the most secure room in the hospital!" The Young woman sniffed at the healer dusting off her own robes she turned and smiled at Harry.

"Harry! Its so good to see you! Look how big and strong you've gotten! I always knew you would be" she giggled. Despite the fact that she was a grown woman now, her giggle was still very girlish. It had deepened just a little to become more womanly but it was still as he remember. Something in Harry warmed, at a time when the world had shunned and disowned him. She was the only person outside his friends who had believed in him.

"Hi Luna" Her eyes widened further into a bright smile. She seemed to sway in place slightly almost like a blade of grass in a soft breeze their was something slightly off, yet slightly appealing about the motion. "Oh Harry you remember, it's been so long. What with Daddy sending me on urgent stories, but I love it donâ€™t get me wrong. Although I was a bit, upset when Daddy wouldnâ€™t let me do the story on Voldemort's downfall. He had that stupid and incompetent, Gregory Jenkins do it. He totally missed the real story. I'm so sorry he left out how The Hobbnoblers had the seventh Horcrux, and aided you in a desperate fightâ€¦god I would have done anything to cover that story"

Harry Potter was laughing, suddenly the burden of what he was becoming was lifted, and he was laughing. That was the first sound, The weasly brothers heard as they filed into the room. Ron smiled in relief, to see Harry back to his normal self, Fred grinned at His twin. "You owe me money old chap. told you Harry would bounce back." The healer seemed to be bristling!

"Just wait a moment there are safety charms all over this room, first this...Reporter now" Ron waved her into silence. "Its ok there Nurse, we have special permission from the head to be here!" Fred said winking at her. She bristled at the muggel terminology and turned on Luna. "Ok then what are doing here" Luna tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, it seemed to glint and Fred felt like brushing it as he watched it dance.

"I am Miss Luna Lovegood thank you very much. Top reporter, except for that no good Gregory Jenkins! I report for the Quibbler." Their was stunned silence as a look of mixed shock and disgust formed on Linda's face. Fred couldn't help it then he burst out laughing. Luna's flashing eyes rounded on him, she blinked at him her eyes were so bright so full of life he stared into them almost as if he were falling into a pool of merriment. He grinned at her, he didn't know why.

"Well I hardly see what's funny, George Weasly! I can assure you I became a respected reporter on my own merit, not just, because my Father owns the paper!" George snorted suffering from a sudden coughing fit. Normally Fred found much hilarity in people confusing him from his twin but he was suddenly angry. "Its Fred, I'm Fred." Luna sniffed at him and turned around to beam at Harry. "You look wonderful Harry, so handsome! I told that prig Martha Simons that you were the handsomest guy around be she insist that stupid Gregory isâ€¦" she continued to chatter and Harry was smiling at her even laughing. This was nothing unusual girls loved Harry, heck Fred loved Harry, Fred found himself scowling anyway.

"Hate to break up memory Lane, but The top dogs are coming to interrogate you" Fred informed them a frown on his face. He moved restlessly his body suddenly brimming with energy. Luna turned sharply to face him, her silver gray eyes glistening seemingly with their own inner light, were wide with excitement. She wasn't the young girl he remembered her, oh she was still thin and big eyed and believed in utter nonsense. Yet there was something altogether different about her. Maybe it was the way her body had evened out become softer more womanly, maybe it was the way her tousled Dirty blond hair had softened to an even color that looked soft as silk, to the point his fingers actually twitched. Whatever it was Fred felt his mouth go dry as a desert and something mysterious shifting inside of him.

"The Leader of the Free world is coming here! WHAT A STORY!" one minute she was standing there the next she was barreling into him like a bull dog. He let out a yelp of surprise and just barely managed to keep from falling. She was Hugging him around the middle and quivering excitedly. "The leader of What?" Ron asked raising a brow in question. Luna didn't take her eyes away from Fred. She just blinked up at him those eyes like pools. Pools of clear refreshing silver water, and here it was a very hot day a man could throw himself in andâ€¦ Fred mentally shook himself trying to pry the young woman away. Only to have her clasp onto him harder.

"You have beautiful eyes Fred, you should watch out everyone knows Where Wolves are attracted to beautiful young men. He bit your brother, it would be sad if that happened to you" She reached up and brushed a stray lock of red hair from his eyes. Her fingers were soft and cool almost as if only moments before she had rested them on the surface of cool water. He shivered slightly, that coughing fit of George's just wouldn't seem to go away.

"What's she dithering on about?" Ron asked bemused, Harry seemed to be choking on his laughter. Fred frowned at him, and then addressed Luna. "I'll watch out for any Where Wolves I promise." There was a soft swirling sound In the doorway their only warning before voice proclaimed softly. "Then I better not come in then" Fred turned maneuvering Luna with him, she obviously didn't feel the need to let go of him anytime soon. To greet the man standing in the doorway, Remus Lupin stood tall and firm primly dressed His brown hair although peppered with grey neatly brushed.

Every time Harry saw his childhood friend and mentor he marveled at the changes in him. Although he was still paler then most people, and during certain phases of the moon he would begin to droop and become puckish most of the time he was the smart and dignified man he saw now. Since Voldemort's defeat, When Remus had endangered his own life to spy amongst other where wolf kind, When Bill weasly had joined him and both had nearly died fighting the dark lord, people had become more excepting of where wolf kind. Mind you no one would ever invite him over during a full moon, and he would never be good guy of the year, but neither would they shun him or shy away in fear.

Whether it was the acceptance of the world, the fact that the full moon was far off, and no more need for constant travel, and finally being able to hold a steady job Remus was no longer a shabby professor living on the edges of society. He was in fact second to McGonagle the leader of the Order of the phoenix and Harry's boss the head Auror, or as Luna so "artfully" put it the leader of the free world. Remus smiled at Harry, and Harry felt himself smiling back dispite the shadow in his heart. He put a comforting Hand on the young mans Brow.

"only 27 and the world on your shoulders already Harry?" Harry smiled sadly, but grinned as a woman with shocking forest green hair flowing to her waist breezed in, in a flurry of movement. "Remus this childs had the world on his shoulders from day one. He just had a bit of a melt down understandable." Harry smiled at the Tonks, and she winked at him. Remus cast her a warm and amused glance something fond and soft in his gaze. He took his wifes hand in his and turned back to Harry.

"So Harry what happened" His soft spoken question still had the power to make Harry flinch and he cast a nervous glance around the room. Seeming to understand him, Remus gestured for George to escort the healer away, she when but none too happily. When George had returned Remus's gaze focused on Luna he smiled slightly. "Well miss lovegood if I let you stay can you promise anything said in this room will stay in this room." Luna blinked at him, then leaned forward slightly. "As long as you promise never to bite Fred, hes a beautiful young man and a prize no wolf could resist. Even if you are the Leader of the free world" She looked stern and utterly serious ignoring Rons mouth as it gapped open in shock, oblivious to George who burst into complete hoots of laughter. Remus stared at her then nodded solemnly. "Fred can you except my word that I will try my hardest to resist?" only the lightest twitch of his lips gave away his mirth. Fred turned a bright beat red, and nodded.

A starry smile crossed her lips and she smiled, she nodded as well and let go of Fred flouncing to the end of Harrys bed to stare at him with Wide eye, Harry noticed Freds embarrassed but quirky smile fading into a tight frown. That in itself was shock enough, the twins never frowned or scowled or tossed their friends death glances, they were both just so light and carefree.

"well Harry what happened?" No avoiding it now. Harry shudder, he didnt want to say it. He felt light tremors take his body. If he voiced his greatest fear his greatest shame it would make it real. "go on Harry" Remus Urged gently. He soothed Harrys brow with his hand offering warm and simple comfort. Harry gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

"I kept having nightmares, Voldemort was taunting me in them. Telling me He was coming back that the 7th Horcrux was still out there. That the time of peace was drawing to an end, and he'd take away everything I loved. I thought they were just dreams. Horrors left over from my past, I couldnt let my fears taint my family. I was out in the garden when I felt it, I couldn't stand the beauty of all those flowers and the nature."

Harry shudder the room was silent and he continued. "It made me furious, I felt such rage then, such an all consuming urge to destroy the beauty around me I was scared. I was so scared Remus, I needed to be near my wife my son my joy. I went to his room and I held him talked to him. He made me sane for an instant; I went to Bed wrapped in Ginnys arms, but I could still feel the shadow. I dreamt the dream again; I was in the hallway dazed confused my body hurt, my chest, I lost something then his voice was no longer just in my dreams but my head my heart my soul. He told me I was the seventh and it was time for me to merge fully with him to become him."

Harry voice falter and he closed his eyes, his body trembled and only Remus steady hand in his kept him going. "James was in the hallway rubbing his eyes asking for a glass of water. I couldn't help it, it was all consuming he was in me, a part of me. And I was raising my wand and wanting to hurt him to maim him to watch the love in his eyes turn to pain and despairâ€¦It was Ginny who saved himâ€¦ They were still alive but he kept feeding me images of their bodies taunting that I had killed them telling me I was a true killer and I was finally finding my true destiny. Dont you see, he's alive he's never been gone he's been hiding inside me all this time. I'm your enemy now."


	4. Chapter 4: tears and regrets

Chapter 4

"He's not right is he, I mean Harry's going to be ok right?" Tonks paced the dining room of the home she and Remus shared. Her robes thin night gown swaying softly with each frustrated movement. Remus was content just to watch her a slight smile on his face. At the moment her hair was a deep burgundy red and sticking up on end in short spikes. Her hair of late seemed to change with her moods almost without concise thought. Partly because she knew it amused him, and partly because it amused her. Remus could always tell what kind of a mood she was in by the color of her hair, the deep angry red of today meant his wife was in an angry and agitated state, brought on by fear.

"We were there remember, Tonks we saw him destroy the 7th" Remus reassured her calmly. Tonks shuddered slightly, Remus knew she was reliving those terrible years of searching, of battle. "how can I forget, he was in so much pain Remus, and each one was harder to destroy then the last. There were times when all I wanted to do was grab him up and take him away somewhere." She said the words softly. Turning to smile sadly at him. After Sirius's death Tonks had become lonely, broken down and desolate. He had thought her cousins death had beat at her torn he down, and in part it had. Imagine his shock, when he learned it was him that made he so sad.

" Battle changed him, scared him as it does all of us. He has had more pain and death to deal with then anyone. For now until we know more, lets not condemn him" He took her hand in his smoothing the skin in a simple guesture of comfort, she smiled sadly seeing something he couldnâ€™t see. "Why cant we protect him, even as a boy no mater how many spells and safeguards we used or even Dumbledoors presence were we able to protect him. " She was right, Harry's life had seemed to take on a pattern, it had been present since the day he was born. Harry was allowed happiness for a brief period of time whether it was a year with his parents or Meeting Sirius he man closest to his father, and a father figure of sorts. Then it was whipped away from him by death and pain, it didnâ€™t matter what they or Harry did to prevent it, Death always found Harry.

"I donâ€™t know, but our time of protecting him has run its course. He's not a little boy anymore." He rubbed her arms to take away her chills, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. She sighed, "Not that green eyed little infant staring up from the rubble of his ruined childhood, or that scraggly little eleven year old with the haunted yet so hopeful eyes. I keep seeing that fifteen year old boy, so courageous yet so troubled, so much like Sirius and so much like James. I loved and respected them both, Remus but I cant let Harry come to their end."

She wanted children, he knew she did and in truth he wanted them as well. Harry was the only child she would likely ever have. Not with the taint of the werewolf running so heavily in his veins, not when their was a chance any child they had would be cursed from birth. He had admired her for years, and loved her for more, loved from a distance because he thought himself unfit husband material. And of course he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Nymphadora. If I could change what was done to me, If I could give youâ€¦" She silenced him with a touch to his lips, a smile on her face. "Didnâ€™t I tell you not to call me, that. I can tell your upset when you forget that. Look Remus how long are you going to play the guilt game. It wasnâ€™t your fault Fenrir Greyback bit you, It wasnâ€™t your fault you were shunned and treated so poorly. I donâ€™t want some guy just so I can have kids. I would have married long ago, instead of torturing both of us for years if that was all I needed. Besides all the healers say its uncertain whether any child of ours would carry on the curse. So lets not dither on about it ok?" Remus sighed and kissed her, because he loved her, and it was all he could give her.

"I'm Mad I Donâ€™t wanna talk to you!" James shouted at his mother, through the closed doorway of his bedroom. He lay on the ground his body blocking the door as best its little size could. His mother stood on the other side he knew, with her hands on her hips trying not to loose her patience. And that was ok with him, she could be mad all she wanted, but this was all her fault. "James come out of the room please" It wasnâ€™t a request he knew that, but his little body was brimming with so much anger he was shaking with it. "NO!"

And then the door was open and he was pushed rather roughly backwards and their his mother was he wand in her hand. It wasnâ€™t fair that adults could use magic, really it wasnâ€™t. he glared up at her from the floor balling his tiny fist. "I wanna see Daddy! You said we could See him!" He waited, hopeing she would apologize, hoping she would say this was all a big mistake and take him to see his papa. His papa with the warm smile and big arms, his papa who had caught him out of bed and had gotten so angryâ€¦ He bit his lip, and curled his fist tighter. Donâ€™t be a baby James, papa wouldnâ€™t cry. So he turned his angry eyes back on his mother.

"Daddy, is sick honey. He doesnâ€™t want to see us right now" He could tell Mommy was upset, her vioce was all funny and her eyes were slightly wet. But he didnâ€™t care, this was her fault. All her fault. "You said, we could see him. Why couldnâ€™t I have seen him first. You just made him mad, now I cant see him. I'll never see him cause he's mad! And its all your fault." Little bodies aren't made to hold so much emotion despite his greatest effort James Simian Potter couldnâ€™t hold back the tears, and he couldnâ€™t continue to blame his mother. She wrapped him in her arms and he sobbed.

"I'm sorry mummy, I'm sorry. I wont get out of bed anymore I promise. I promise. " she didnâ€™t say anything she just held him until he fell asleep.

Harry Lay in the hospital bed sweating in agony, He wanted his wife, hell he wanted a lot of things. Things that he now doubted he would ever have. How could Ginny even come near him anymore if every time he saw her, the urge to kill her, to slaughter rose like a virus in his blood. He had shouted at her, screamed for her to leave him cursed her like a raving mad man. Anything to get her to leave so he wouldnâ€™t hurt her. _You cant hide in here forever Harry. _Like Hell He couldnâ€™t. If he had to stay in St. Mungos rotting until he was an old man he would. He wouldnâ€™t unleash the Monster he had become unto the world.

_Remus will be back, you canâ€™t keep him out. What then, what will keep him safe from you? Its YOU Iâ€™m NOT LIKE THIS! Donâ€™t fool yourself, what you were before is quickly fading. The question is Harry how much time do you need how much time are you willing to bargin for? What would you trade me for another week with your familyâ€¦._why was life so damn painfullâ€¦ _Anything._

James Pottters Eyes opend wide in Joy. "YOU MEAN IT DADDYS COMING HOME! SIRIUS DID YOU HERE? DADYS COMING HOME!


	5. Chapter 5: Daddys coming Home

CHAPTER 5

Daddy's home 

"Settle Down Boys" Hermione warned her nephew and her son, as they went rocketing Past her. When Harry Had come home the night before The house had been filed with such relief and joy. James had stood there for a moment like a tough little solider And Harry had stood staring back. Then Harry had gotten down on his knees, eye level with his son and clasped him to his chest in a fierce hug. Both had wept, witch had brought tears to everyone else's eyes. The haunted and unhappy little boy of the past week had disappeared to be replaced by this exuberant and shining little tyke. In other words he Nephew seemed to have returned to his normal self.

"Aunt Hermy Da said he's going to take me pixie hunting! Can Remus come tooâ€¦ Please, Please, Please." Hermione frowned although hunting and caging pixies was a rather tame past time, a pixie in a nasty mood could Harm a small child. It was a game usually played by older children. She knew James had been wanting to pixie hunt for years, the decree had been not till he was much older. So what Had changed? Well that was a rather dense question, Harry had changed. Perhaps he felt guilty still and wanted to make up for his breakdown. Hermione sighed. Although she didnâ€™t much like the idea of her own son squirming about in fields catching aggravated pixies, she didnâ€™t relish the sulking and tantrum that would fallow if she said no.

"Is your Dad Going with you, Remus?" She patted down his tousled mane of russet Brown hair, which seemed to be lightning every day. Her Precious little boy was such a perfect mix of her and Ron who wouldnâ€™t love him. He Had Ron's eyes, sense of humor and streak of extreme loyalty. He had a mix of both their Hair creating a rich red brown, and her brains which pleased her. Remus could be happy one minute on a wild Adventure with James, and equally happy curled up with a book. Maybe his name, although a sentiment gifted because not only had Lupin aided Bill in his time of greatest need he had also saved both their lives, was perfectly placed. Not only did they slightly resemble each other they had much the same attitudes. Who knew if you put seemingly reluctant bravery with book smarts you got Remus.

"Na, dads still at work, He wont be home in time. Can I go Please Mum!" Remus and James stared up at her with wide eyes brimming with hopefulness. Little boys would be the death of her she just knew it. "Alright, but you stay right with Harry And do exactly as he says!" She didnâ€™t know why she bothered, both boys had let out a whoop of joy and were already half way out of the room. "I wanna come to I wanna come To." A voice piped from the door way, Lillian stood there hands on her small hips a tapping one foot. Sometimes Hermione wondered where her Daughter had sprung from although only three she was already a handful.

Oh she recognized here or there traits from her and Ron. She had Ron's, stubbornness and his pride, and his pension for getting into trouble, and she definitely had Hermione's willingness to learn. She also had inherited her childhood arrogance, feeling that knowledge made her superior some how over others. Where her Bold, competitive, and rash nature had come from she didnâ€™t know. In short she knew her daughter to simply be sugar and spice and all that was nice. Unfortunately she also had a bucket load frog and snails and puppy dog tails to match. Thank the lord she wasnâ€™t one of those mothers, who dressed their daughters in all sorts of frilly outfits and such. Lillian would never stand for it.

"No Lillian, this can be dangerous and your to young" Hermione said firmly, even though she knew it would do little good. Lillian's little mouth pinched and she shook her head stubbornly. "Is not! Pixies are not Scary, a baby could catch um!" She admonished crossing her arms in a fierce position. Hermione would have laughed at any other time. "Remus, mums right, Lian, you could get hurt." Remus said advised softly. His pet name for Lillian from day one, having been unable to pronounce her name for the longest time had been Lian. Remus protected and loved his little sister, no matter how much she exasperated him. Unfortunately for this big brother, she didnâ€™t fell she needed his protection.

"I can do anything you can do Remus, even if I am a girl!" Lillian scowled at her brother stomping one tiny foot. Remus frowned and looked beseechingly up at his mother. Hermione sighed, as much as she teased Ron their daughter had him wrapped around her pinky she truly wasnâ€™t any better. "Be careful please"

Their was a scurry of excitement, laughter and childish giggling. As the three children pelted out the door way, nearly Hitting Tonks on her way in. She smiled fondly at the children before turning to Hermione. Today her hair was a playful pink and it hung nearly to her shoulders in wild waves. Her smile was bright even though she held a squirming, and temperamental Sirius in her arms. He kicked at her grumpily and sucked harshly on his fingers. Where Lillian as a three year old was all brass and bravery Sirius was, well different. He tried to keep up with his brother and even Lillian but he failed more often then not.

Hermione sighed, Had Harry even thought to invite Sirius along? So was the curse of the younger sibling Daddies first was usually Daddy's Favorite. "so James roped Remus into coming along I see?" Tonks asked nonchantely placing an increasingly grumpy Sirius on the ground where his moody kicking could do much less harm to her stomach. Hermione smiled and nodded, opened her mouth to speak when Sirius let out a squall. "Where JAMES! I WANT JAMES!" Tonks placed a comforting hand on the little boys head, only to have him loll sideways onto the floor to avoid her touch.

"he'll be back Sirius, Pixie hunting can be dangerous." Tonks consoled. Sirius glared at her seeing it for the thin excuse it was. "I want papa" He whimper softly. Both women's heart broke for the little boy, they were concentrating on his troubles so much, both were startled when Harry spoke. "hey there little guy, what's all the tears about" Sirius blinked away tears staring up at his father from the floor. "you love James" He whispered again.

Harry bent down to kneel beside his Son. He brushed aside his tangle of red Hair, and spoke softly. "yes I do love James, but never more then you Sirius. James is my first born something you can never be true, but youâ€™re my second my youngest my little guy. Something he can never be. And I do want you with us. I love you Sirius, even when you cant see me, or no where I am. Even if I do things that confuse or hurt youâ€¦I donâ€™t mean to do them. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you and I want to have this day with you. No one loves you more then I do. Remember that"

Sirius curled his tiny arms around his fathers neck snuggling as close to him as possible. Their was something so sad about Harry in that moment, it was in the way he touched things. Yesterday he had walked through the house touching things as if this would be his last time to do so. He had held onto Ginny like he expected her to disappear. And just now he spoke as if this were the last few moments he had to convey his love to his son. _Even if I do things that confuse or hurt youâ€¦_ he spoke as if he knew that he was about to wound his children.

Hermione shivered.

"You had best be satisfied Mrs. Lupin! You had just Best. I cant belive I'm giving up the story of the century. What that devilish peace of dirt Gregory wouldnâ€™t give to be in my place" Ginny found it too hard not to burst into laughter at the young reporters ire as the folded laundry. Well as she and Luna folded laundry, with expertise flicks of her wand she had cloths zooming around in neat piles. Tonks had never been much of a homemaker. She was simply there for the company.

"Thanks for inviting me over Ginny, by the way. You saved my bacon. I would have had to stay with the Jenkins." Luna shuddered as if the very thought left her with unpleasant chills. In the corner Tonks stifled a giggle with a delicate cough. Ginny just grinned. "are you kidding, anything for you Luna, after all you did for us? Housing you is the least we could do after llâ€¦" Ginny found herself cutoff as a loud thump sounded above them and peals of childish laughter rang out through the house. The thumping continued, and admits the children's excited voices she could hear Harry's. His name whispered like a caress in her mind, her husband was her life line. He was everything, she couldnâ€™t bring herself to relive the pain the absolute terror she'd felt when she watched him raise a wand to their son.

She shivered slightly, and pushed the image from her mind. If anyone deserved at least one mental break down it was Harry. He was so lost at times, so distant she tried her best to reach him but he pulled away. As if he had become afraid to touch her. But this weak, he had loved her with everything in him. In the day he nearly assaulted her with touches, with endearments gifts and kisses, at night he was raw untamed emotion. She blushed slightly at the memories, Her husband acted as if this last week was all he was ever going to have of her. Well he could just stuff that, cause Ginny wasnâ€™t going anywhere. And neither was Luna, her brother had been loose and fancy free for far to long. And judging by Fred' odd behavior around Luna that was sure to end. Besides it was funny to watch them dance around each other.

"Fred I was just thinking about you!" Luna exclaimed in delight as Fred came skittering through the door way. His color was high and his red hair wild from what looked like a wrestling match. "really" the word burst out so needy and hopeful that Tonks was once again suffering a coughing fit, and Ginny didnâ€™t bother to hide her Grin. Fred stiffened and set his Jaw in a hard line. "I mean we need to barrow some socks, I had Ron's team on the ropes but he freed James and harry by pelting enchanted oven mitts at us. I need ammunition" He said it like he was on some important mission all seriousness. Ginny laughed at him. Luna's eyes went wide with wonder.

"What are you playing?" She asked staring up at him, moving closer to him. Fred was obviously uncomfortable with him being so close he edged backwards. "This isnt a game Woman this is serious, their killing my team mates up there! Hurry" He commanded like a leading officer. Luna snapped to attention a playful gleam in her eyes. "yes sir, lieutenant Lovegood reporting for Duty, or should I be lieutenant Weasly, girls weren't allowed in the eleven armies unless they were married so I guess I'm stuck as your wife." She beamed up at him as if she'd just announced he was St john Fred visibly gulped, backing away slightly. "yeah um whatever come on bring socks"

Ginny and Tonks waited till they were out of the room a basket full of socks whizzing along behind them before giving into snickers and giggles. "the poor Boy" Tonks sighed into her hands, Ginny tossed her a grin. "it makes me wonder does she even realize what she's doing, it would be scary If she did" And with that saucy grin, Ginny beckoned for Tonks to fallow her. "lets go help our husbands in the sock war, it sounds as if the kids are wining.

This was war, two sides two targets. Each army had a king, the king must be protected at all costs, and he was a man on a mission. Fred ducked for his life as a sock enchanted to have rave beady evil looking eyes charged him from across the room. When it failed to hit him, he turned to the other side of the battlefield, better known as the living room. George grinned over at him, holding a lifeless sock already putting a living charm on it. Fred cast out around him for a weapon but Remus had already grabbed the nearest oven mitt and was diving in behind a couch. "Theirs no escape for you brother, no escape!" George taunted. Fred grinned at him, there was only one thing for him to do. "_Accio George" _There was a sharp yelp of surprise, as his twin was jerked off his feet and went zooming towards Fred. Before George could slam into him, Fred dived to the floor so that George hit the back end of an easy chair and lay sprawled on the ground.

"thatâ€™s probably the one hundredth time you've fallen for that" Fred Grinned saucily. George smiled rubbing his arms. "Actually you feel for the trick" George said pointing to something behind Fred. Fred whirled around only to find it was to late. Ron stood several feet behind him grinning like a she demon. The monster of all socks was heading his way. It Had been enchanted to have evil glowing eyes, spindly ropy arms and a set of tiny razor teeth. Teeth that would give the mother load of all Pinches once it hit you. So this was the end, how had it come to thisâ€¦

"FRED NO!" he turned his head, his body moving as if in slow motion. Their was a blur of movement all he could make out was a streak of shining blonde hair. Luna. She was diving towards him arms stretched out like a bat ready to take the blow for him. He couldnâ€™t let her he just couldnâ€™t, but it was already too late. She was in front of him and the sock of death hit her square in the chest. She tetterd un evenly on her feet, Fred reached out to catch her Had the sock actually hurt her? It was just supposed to pinch. She collapsed against him, and unready for dead weight the both went toppling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. She was on top of him those silver Grey eyes pools that he was becoming certain he wouldnâ€™t mind drowning in.

Tonks was creeping behind enemy lines unseen The enemy king thought he was well hidden, but Sirius's red hair stuck out like a beacon from among the dust of the couch. She giggled softly, this really was a lot of fun. Playing with the kids wasnâ€™t as overrated as most adults seemed to think . With A flick of her wand she had a sock in her hand ready to go in for the kill. When suddenly she was being jerked backwards from behind. She let out a cry of surprise, untill she recognized those warm hands. She turnd to face her husband who smiled a teasing smile at her.

"I'm afraid I cant let you assassinate my king, not even for you" He smiled down at her. Their was a familiar glint in his eyes, and she smiled back. "what if I Traded you something?" She asked, a purr of suggestion in her voice. Remus laughed at her, he let a hand touch her cheek. "I have a little more honor then that, my kings life for a kiss you insult me!" Sirius poked his head out from beneath the shelter. "Donâ€™t trade me for a KISS!" he pleaded, then dived back under the couch as a sock narrowly missed his head. Tonks burst into laughter, Remus grinned down at her. From behind Remus Tonks could see Ginny sneaking up, Tonks grinned and tossed Remus a promising look.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to give you one for free." She didnâ€™t wait for his permission, not that she thought he wouldnâ€™t give it. She kissed him, pouring every playful and loving touch they'd ever had into one single kiss. She loved, him he was wonderful special and she intended to show him. There was also the upside of his distraction from Ginny pelting a sock of death at her son. Who let out an outraged "HEY THANKS A LOT UNCLE REMUS NOW I GOT KILLDED!" Remus Jerked away from her in surprise. The little boy stood there hands on hips glaring at him in reproach. Remus colored slightly and Tonks found herself once again laughing for Joy. Ginny laughed, "poor Remus Betrayed with a kiss" He turned to her a smile on his face, "Judas!" he teased. She blew him a kiss.

Now that Sirius had been "killed" and the battle won, any sock already in the air fell lifeless. James and Remus where in a wrestling match on the floor, James wacking poor Remus with a pair of long johns. And Remus armed with and oven mitt, they looked up and sighed in disappointment. George was by a chair coming out of a fight with Bill and harry was ceasing combat the Fluer who had been Guarding Lillian king of their army. And Fred was currentlyâ€¦what were they doing? Tonks pressed a hand to her mouth, holding back laughter, which she knew was a loosing battle.

His eyes she decided where like chocolate, she loved chocolate. Any boy with chocolate eyes was worth keeping around. He was also warm, she could feel his body heat and that made her think of melting chocolate on a hot summer day. "Fred?" she questioned softly. She had no idea how long they'd lay like this draped over each other. But his hands where in her hair and it gave her the most wonderfully warm feeling to have them there. He was looking at her as if she was the chocolate and he was a little kid and he was drawing her closer andâ€¦.Their was a face in the window.

She jumped up a and flew at it with a shriek. She jerked open the window in anger. "Gregory JENKINS YOU LOUSY NO GOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU" She raised her wand and sent a Twisty leg Hex at his retreating Back.

"LUNA STOP!" But it was too late he let out a cry of surprise as his legs folded in on themselves and began to twirl and twist as if to their own music. "AND I ABSOULTY REFUSE TO MERRY YOU!" She slammed the window shut and turned to see every one staring at her. Fred gapped at her opened mouthed. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6: Takeing Control loosing it

_Chapter 6 _

_All good things must end _

"She's bloody Crazy I tell ya, bloody mental!" Ginny smiled sympathetically at the young man laying on a bed in one of her guest roomsThe young man was tall and lanky with a shock of messy dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a light hazel and his glasses were prim and pert on a straight almost artistic nose. His clothes were firmly pressed and prim to a T. Or at least at one time they had been, now they were spattered with Mud, and ripped in several places.

"Well you did surprise everyone, peering into windows like that" Ginny Scolded a slight frown on her face. All his life Reporters had followed Harry's Story, many times cutting his character into ribbons when it suited their fancy. She wouldn't let anything so terrible happen to him again. She didn't favor reporters, and their mixing of truth and lies. Luna was an exception of course, Luna was not only a friend, but the only reporter ever to be willing to print The real truth at least coming from Harry. The Young man had the grace to blush, his perfectly Tailored hair swaying slightly at the slight dip of his head.

"Iâ€™m sorry I knocked and knocked, but no one answered and Iâ€¦." Ginny stilled his apology. "Decided it was ok to invade our privacy, looking for a story Mr. Jenkins?" Gregory went a bit darker pink, and then he straightened up and gave her the snootiest glance sheâ€™d ever seen outside the Malfoy family. He looked down his nose at her a slight sneer on his lips, As if she had dared reprimand some member of the royal family.

"I would hardly be a reporter worth my salt if I did not look for a story at all times, would I Mrs. Weasly?" He said her maiden name with contempt as if he smelled something rotten, Ginny Bristled wanting to shove him off her bed and demand he leave. She kept her cool after all she was Ginevra Molly Potter, she smiled to Herself. Their were perks to being the wife of perhaps the most famous and certainly one of the wealthiest men in the entire world. One she was accepted in all of the highest circles, the Potter blood was considered the richest and probably the bluest blood in all of England. Not that any of that mattered, but it did mean she didnâ€™t have to take this from puny reporters. Not that she would have taken it, even had Harry been a muggel born country bumpkin. She was going to teach this little upstart a lesson. But before she could speak Luna was bustling in her eyes full of flame her hair swinging about in wild disrae.

"Worth Your salt! Ha you make me laugh at the phrase! Any real reporter wouldnâ€™t skulk around peering through windows for a story" She sneered at the young man. Their was an almost instant change in Gregory, he went from cold and snappish to smitten in seconds. he stared up at Luna as if she were candy in a window, his eyes bright a hopeful smile on his face. "Morning Miss Luna, you look absolutely lovely." He praised, and Luna did. Her robes were a soft blue that set her eyes to a deep silver that appeared to have bluish tints. She waved away his flattery in contempt.

"And you know very well sheâ€™s married to Harry now, how dare you insult my friends!" Gregory seemed not to hear her tirade, he stared at her in fascination and obvious longing. "Mother invites you to stay at our manor of course; she would be delighted to have you and your father, as would I of course." Luna paled then grew pink with frustration. "I wouldnâ€™t enter your lousy no good dung heap if you paid me!" She spat at him. Ginny winced, but Gregory seemed not to notice, their was light dancing in his eyes and he seemed not to be aware he was fast approaching dangerous ground.

"Mother even says we could hold a ball for you, wouldnâ€™t that be sell Luna. I can introduce you to all the highest members of Society. You and your father can finally pull yourselves out of theâ€¦" He glanced over at Ginny the fond smile fading into a jeering sneer "Riff Raff of England" Luna whent shockingly pale and her fingers clenched on her wand. "After all Luna once were married, you can hardly afford to associate with their sort can you?"

"Do you mean to imply sir that my sister is anything short of a Lady?" The voice was so cold so deadly she barely recognized it. Fred stood in the door way his own wand hanging at his side, his fingers clenched around it. Fred and George of all the weasly brothers were perhaps the most likeable. Daring bold and fun loving they brought light in dark times. They were unafraid and generally did exactly as they pleased. They had never truly finished schooling, to their mothers despair; they had joined the war on Voldemort in their own unique and ingenious fashion. But through all the death and pain and those terrible years, they had remained shining and remarkably untarnished.

Even in the face of death she had never seen either of them so cold and hard and unforgiving. It sent shivers down her back. Fred stood their his robes scarlet like a flame setting shadows of fire in his red hair that hung like a wild mane around his head. His eyes were cold with little flames of furry licking in them. He looked ready to kill Gregory. And she suspected it wasnâ€™t entirely just because heâ€™d slighted the Weasly name.

"Well any one who maries a true gentleman can call herself a lady now cant she" Gregory scoffed with a flick of his hand turning back to Luna. "come home with me, love. Mother will dress you up all nice, after all you can hardly where _that_ in our home. Not that it isnâ€™t pretty mind you its just it has been _here_ after all. You might want to burn all your clothes. Give them to Miss Weasly if you like Iâ€™m sure her mother has shall we say some one in their litter who might need them?"

The man was an idiot, a stupid foolish fop whom Fred looked forward to wiping off the face of the earth. How dare he smile at her as if he owned her, how dare he look at Luna that way, or any woman for that matter. Like she was a piece of bloody meat to be devoured. Luna wasnâ€™t stepping one foot into that little buggars house. The besmirching of the weasly name could wait, he was sort of used to dealing with that, but lunas good name had to be protected, for the sake of all young womanâ€¦right.

Their was something silent and deadly behind him, the sensation of evil of darkness rose every hair on his body to a standing point, so that Fred Whirled around pointing his wand, with a hex ready at his disposal. It was just Harry, He looked angry as hell at Gregory; after all he had been trashing his wife. _And your sister Fred nice of you to think of her. _He couldnâ€™t relax his body was on edge their was something not right in the air.

Harry brushed past him, Harry had killed more times then Fred cared to recall. He didnâ€™t begrudge Harry, things happened in wars after all. Each kill had left scars if not on his body but on his mind, and his being. They showed now, he was dark, his robes as black as sin swirling as if he cared his own private wind with him. His hair was long and black like a ravens wing it glistened with elegant danger that sent shivers down Freds back. His tread was soft, so terribly soft. He looked like a king, like a dark warrior of old. Like a fallen Prince.

"good evening Mr. Jenkins, so glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you after all" their was something different about Harryâ€™s voice. It was still Harryâ€™s but it wasâ€¦ beautiful. In a terrifying way it was extremely beautiful. It held him in thrall in place, it drew him. It called to his own anger and it fed it. He was Furious he was going to maim that little heathen If it was the last thing he did. For looking at his woman, for even so much as suggesting he owned her. His body was shaking with suppressed furryâ€¦their was a call in Harryâ€™s Voice.

Gregory must have recognized true power when it stood in front of him, he went shock white and simply just stared, slight trembles going up and down his back. "I know you didnâ€™t mean to imply that my wife was in some wayâ€¦" Harry raised his wand slightly as if fascinated by the workmanship; he fondly caressed it something dark and dangerous in swirling green eyesâ€¦ eyes that beckoned commandedâ€¦ promisedâ€¦ Fred found himself by Harrys side armed and ready.

_Your weak is up Harryâ€¦ Please donâ€™tâ€¦perhaps if you take him with you it will make it easer to bear, he is a good fighter strong and his passions run deep. Who better to have by your side then a brothe. leave him alone. Every king needs his followers. Please, please just one more weak. Begging although it pleases me, is not fit for the next king of the this world._

Harry Continued to caress his wand, he had shamed his wife this little piece of nothing. And he would more then love to end his sorry life. Slowly if at all possible. Oh and it was, after all misery was something he knew best. "Fred please relieve Mr. Jenkins of his legs." He intentionally made it a whisper only he Fred and the cowardly Gregory could here, the man instantly began to scream and whimper. Fred advanced Forward, a death gleam in his eye.

_PLEASE! JUST ONE MORE WEAK ANYTHING WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! Havenâ€™t you figured it out Harry, each time you give in to me, each time you beg I get to keep a little more of your soul Harry. Just a little more now, and I will be abel to shape you into the leader you were destined to become. NEVER I WONT! _

He tried he pushed inside his head, he tried to force his hands away from the wand, to call Fred back but his body wouldnâ€™t respond. Instead the enjoyment of Gregoryâ€™s fear, of Fred advancing increased. Because he was angry at Gregory. He had said such cruel things to Ginny, his wife his love. He should be punished he shouldâ€¦.

_Exactly right Harry, Ginny is after all your woman, what kind of leader would you be if you didnâ€™t punish him. _He smiled, yes this was just punishment, for Gregory. The little mans fear was like a perfume in the air, the loveliest of scents he had smelled in a long time. _Why canâ€™t I fight this? It was easier to fight the compulsion not to kill James after all he is your son your heir. This man is some one you do not like. You have an inner darkness Harry, you donâ€™t really want him to live. Ginny, sheâ€™s in here, I canâ€™t do this not in front of her. Iâ€¦ _he couldnâ€™t beg, he wouldnâ€™t if Voldemort was right then each time he did, he gave away more of his control.

_I want more time, Give it to ME! No Harry not now the time has come both of you are to kill this little worm and you are going to do exactly as I instruct. I SAID I WANT MORE TIME! Why Harry why do you need more time. Because, I want her with me, every king needs a queen isnâ€™t that right, If Iâ€™m going to be your puppet the next dark lord, to finish your work for you, you bastard. I bloody well am going to have everything and more that you didnâ€™t. And I want my wife. So just shut the hell up and Give me another weak!_

Suddenly he was cold, but the heavy oppression had lessoned. His body trembled with weakness. But the compulsion to kill had left, he was in control again. But this was no victory; Voldemort was still there in his mind in his soul. _Your finally beginning to think like a leader Harry well done. Take two weeks._

Fred was now at the edge of Gregorys bed his wand raises his face a mask of ugly anger and Hatred. Ginny was pale and she was shouting at him to stop, Luna was pale and she stared at Fred in amazement. Harry Raised a hand, he knew all they had seen and heard was his greeting, they hadnt heard him command Fred to attack. "Fred its ok, Im sure he didnt mean anything by it"

Fred stumbled backwards as if pushed hard in the chest, his body shook and he stared up at Harry in wide eyed fear. "You really canâ€™t just hex anyone who makes you angry Fred. You should know that" He smiled wanly at his Brother in law, who stared at him as if he were the devil. "FRED WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!" Ginny demanded, Luna just stared at fred, she stepped forward staring up at him. Their was something soft in her eyes. "you defended me" she smiled softly. Fred shook his head numbly, Luna whent up on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the cheek. "thank you Fred, although I love Balls I would never attend one with him." Her fingers touched Fred™s cheek softly that soft something still glistening in her eyes. Freds body was trembling softly, but he seemed entrapped in her gaze.

"LUNA!" Gregoryâ€™s cry of effrontery was ignored. "If its balls you like Luna then we truly must hold one." Fred stated simply, although he had just offered Harryâ€™s home, for an expensive venture Harry didnt mind. Fred deserved happiness, after all if Voldemort had his way Fred wouldnt see much more of it.

_I hate you. _


	7. Chapter 7: into the soul

_**On the Job Training**_

"Potter, so they let you out of the loony Ward eh?" Harry stiffend recognizing the vioce of Draco Malfoy. Every vioce in the office commens had stilled. Aurors of all ilk and age stopped what they were doing to stare at the tall blonde Haired man who strode towards Harry.

"Malfoy? Still trying in vain to be an Auror?" Harry asked scathingly eyeing his child hood nemiss with nothing less then hatred. The pain of dumbeldoors death was still like a hot knife to his skin. And Draco's part in it was not forgiven, not to Harry at least. The rest of the world had bought the poor little boy act, but he hadnt. Draco at 27 looked little dirfrent then he had at 17. His body was broader, and larger of course. He was no longer a boy natuarly. But the face was the same, strong jaw flaxen hair. and the same condesendning sneer on his face.

"i've only been trying for the last seven years Potter! and god knows i would have been in by now if it werent for you!"Draco hissed between clenched teeth. Harry smiled at him, a derict imitation of Dracos usal sneer."You can hardly blame me if the office doesnt want you Malfoy. Perhapes their not big on hireing Traitors?" Dracos already pale feathers blanched slightly but he remaind calm his cool blue eyes flashed mercilesly at Harry as he replied. "Have you forgotten Potter it was your sorry Arse I saved at Livingtson? Or that it was remus himself who championd me?" One pale eybrow rows in condensation as Harry winced. It was true, Draco had saved his life once, when it was clear to the world that Draco was going to fallow in his fathers footsteps. He had been put to the task of Killing Harry, in alot of ways it was more a death sentance for Draco. For their was a great chance that in the killing of Harry he would undoubtably end his own life. His dedication had been clear however. Just when it came down to the wire, draco had once again been unabel to Kill.

"Tell me something Malfoy wasnt it you who laid that trap for me in the first place, and who was it who turnd too chicken to go through with it. How can you expect to fight death eaters and vampires and the like if you cant bring yourself the courage to kill?" Draco blinked at harry a mask of utter calm but beghind his eyes thier was fire. "Forgive me next time i'll just fallow through and kill you. Make no mistake i'm not afraid to do it. Forgive me if i thought there was something in you worth saving!" Draco hissed and turnd on his heel to stomp off. Everyone in the room glanced between the two of them. Many looked on at Draco in sympathy others in Hatred. Harry knew many of them were takeing the cue from him, but he didnt change his stance. Draco may not have spoken the curse, but he had laid the trap that had killed his mentor his friend, and nearly him.Halfway across the room Draco turnd and stared at Harry. "by the way Potter, mind how you treat me. Cause i've just joind your team whether you like it or Not!" ANd with that he whirled from the room in a sweep of black robes.

Furry was a powerful emotion. It could add imense steangth during battel. keep an Aurors reslove alive during long months of tracking and siege. But furry could also cause one to forget thier suroundings to ignore sighns of Danger. Furry could cause your best mate to forget that although he was a hero and wealthy and respected he wasnt invinible. One just doesnt go flying at their boss with acusations and a temper. A man could get fired or worse for that. Ron winced, but that was exactly what Harry was doing Flying at thier boss in wild temper. He looked slightly frightning, more then slightly. That something diffrent about Harry was taking affect, Harry in a temper was always cause to fear, the man knew more hexes then anyone and cast a mean _Lethalig hex!_ It wasnt just his angry mood or the way his body tensed into one lean slash of muscel like a steal sword. Thier was true are of danger around him, like if he looked at you, you might burst into flames. He held his wand as if it were an extension to his arm, loosly expertly almost in lovers fashion. His black hair was in artfull disrae like a wild mane around his head that fell sleekly on his shoulders.And he was absoultly in a furry.

That was the change Ron decided as he stared at Harry that it was his furry that had changed. When harry was angry thier was a hot fire in his eyes he grited his teeth and you could just see that he was contemplating tearing you apart. Contemplation didnt uaslly last long, harry wasnt one to penn up his anger for long. When Harry was angry you knew it, it was all over his face and in the wand he pointed at you. It was in the way your legs burst into boils and every bone in them cracked in two. Ron shuderd the lethalig hex! He had seen Harry do that on an enemy Where Wolf, it had been charging towards muggel civilans and theyd been to far away to do much of anything. Harry had run foward in a flurry and shouted the hex. Harry was perhapes the only one strong enough to perfom magic from so far, it had gone zooming in a blur of bright blue towards the enemy to hit him square in the back. It had saved the lives of many but the sight of the man bleeding and twisted on the ground his bones broken and twisted and stil twisting. Ron and many of the others on the team had stared in horrifed facination. Harry had been white as a sheet, he'd never performed that curse again. Where he'd even learnd it was a mystry.

The memory of the event had stayed with him, he'd been searching through the ministrys Library for years and had yet to find that paticular hex. Harry in a furry was dangerous. "You championd Malfoy!" Harry stood infront of Remus's desk his feet splayed and hands clenched at his side. Remus stared calmly up at Harry. Ignoring that Harry was about to explode, he gustured for him to have a seat. When Harry scoffed at the offerd seat in disdain Remus sighed and folded his hands together. "Harry, i thought if I gave you time you would let your fued with Malfoy go. But i've waited long enough. Draco's done his time Harry, and has paid more than enough for any of his crimes. I can not continue to let old wounds fester. he's smart and abel bodied and the team could use him."

It was true ROn thought, although he wasnt about to invite him to tea, Draco had changed. Draco had never been the Villian his father and the world had tried to make him out to be. He'd never be saint Christopher either but he wasnt evil. He had prooved that by nearly dieing to save Harry. However it was aparnt Harry didnt feal the same.

"Thats exactly what we need Lupin! A traitor in our midst! i wont have it I swear it!" Harry bit from between his teeth his hair splaying akwardly at the movement. Lupins eyes seemd to grow cold and steely. He spoke firmly and with utter resolve. "Watch yourself Harry. Ass your leader i dont have to explain anything to you. But out of respect for you i am willing to. As much as it hurts you have to face that it wasnt Malfoy who killed Dumbledoor! he had a part yes and he's more then paid for it. You of all people should know how it feels to be pressurd by a dark lord i should think. Or did you not a few weeks ago try to Kill your own son!" The words seemd to cut through Harry, Way to go Remus if that was supposed to help you were way of the mark.

"Harry dont..." But ron was to late. Harry Was Exploding. "PAID FOR IT! he knows nothing about paying for sins. Dont talk to me about pressur! He laid a trap for dumbeldoor he laid a trap for me of his own Bloody free will! He bloody chose to do it! And you Damn well know it Remus! You want to discuss pressure Remus. Come take a look inside my head! _Aveta Soulia_" Befor he could realize what was happining there was a flash of brilliant blue light and Remus let out a scream of Pain. "HARRY STOP!" Ron shouted. But as the light touched his skin the burning started and he was screaming himself.

He was being jerked from his body, he was floating in a scea of florecent blue light and magic deep magic seemed to whisper across his body soothing his flaming skin. Where was he. The world was blank all there was, was this endless sea of magic. He turnd it was utterly dark, and he was alone. A shiver whent down his back, He couldnt move his body was a leaden weight which refused to obey him. "REMUS" he ment to shout it but it came out of his throught only to be snatched away by the magic and turnd to light. The light was touching him again it still burnd, but the pain felt far away. Little tendrals like hands of children where wraping around his legs his arms, dancing around his arms in a playfull dance. If remus had answerd him he wouldnt have heard him, not in this strange world. And sudenly the Dark was banished by extream light it blinded and burnd his eyes. the light was wrapping around them touching them soothing, he could still see. Everything was hazy and blue and sparkeld with... menace.

Thier was something not right here, in the light people where moving! He tried to shout for help but the tendrals of mist and light had wraped around his throat speaking was impossible. The people walked danced ran, there werent just people thier were images flickers...memories ron realized. A tall red haird woman held a dark haird baby boy in her arms...Lilly...Mother... The words where in the air they rang throught the sky above and the earth below. They slamed like a force into Rons Body till they threatend to break it. As each memory played, James... quiditch ...Dumbledoor... They Hit Ron streaking through his body like a double edged sword. Thier was great power here, great streangth...He was... He didnt know where he was, all he knew is he was in a place vital to harry what made him who he was. Instead of being clear and a place of beatuy there was...A disturbance. The tendrals of mist and light were climbing everywhere, here' they rained free distorting memories distorting fact from fiction. Wrapping around his own body as if they searched for an opening.

They were, they felt at him searching for a way in, searching for a way to contaminate his own body the way they had Harrys. He had to get out of Here now. But he couldnt he couldnt move. And then thier was a vioce.

_Release them._

That was Harry, Ron was sure of it, in here his vioce should have been strongest. It should have rocked him shatterd his body with it streangth., But its power was barely enough to burn at Rons skin.

_You brought them here Harry, you drew them to me._

What he couldnt force his body to do with streangth of will it did out of sheer pain. His body was hit with this second vioce like he was being hit by a giant hippogrif. It tore through his body like a drill littarlly shredding him. His mouth was open in a scream of agony but any sound he made was taken by the tendrils that he now knew belongd to the second vioce.

_I SAID LET THEM GO!_

His body jerked free of the darkness, in agony and he could hear himself screaming. Where the tendrals had gripped him, the skin had ton loose his skin was shredded in places and all ove it was bright red as if touched by flame. He was aware of none of that he just let out a scream of agony as he felt himself jerk back into his body and great the darkness of unconsusness.

They were in Lupins office again, he was on the floor. Ron blearly opend his eyes, he brought his hands to his eyes, they were still faintly red and thier where cuts on them but otherwise his body apeard normal. He turnd on his back, remus lay spraweld with his eys blinking slowly open. Harry stood above them. His skin was pale and his eyes looked haunted. "He's poisend my very soul. Dont talk to me of any pressur Draco felt from Voldemort!" There wasnt anymore anger in Harrys vioce. Just bleak sadness.

"Harry..." Ron falterd what could he say. What could he do, he looked to remus for help.

"this is a magic i've never seen before Harry. What you just did was a magic never seen before. You didnt even draw your wand!" Lupins vioce was filled with awe and an underlining sadness.

"The wands like a lightning rod, like a cabel. it takes the energy the magic inside of you and channels it for use. I find i no longer need a cabel. His presance inside me is like a bilt in battery. I dont want it. but i cant get rid of him either. Is there any hope for me Remus?" Harry asked, his hair had fallen in front of his eyes, to hide...Tears. Ron shudderd as he climbed to his feet. He crossed the room to Harry, they stared at each other. Eye to eye. "Your my mate and my brother, Harry. If its the last thing i do i'm going to free you from him!"

And that was a promis, Voldemort had put a tiant on Harrys life for the last time!


	8. Chapter 8: secrets of the heart

**Chapter 8**

**Secrets in the heart**

" Harry you must be bloody Mental!" George Weasly laughed at Harry who was trying to get James and Remus out of the front seat of the car."James get out of thier, Dad has to drive" James peeked out from beneath the Car. "We dont want to go shoping!" Shoping was never a plus on any mans list. Shoping for a Ball was even lower on the scale, Why he'd decied to hold a ball for Luna was beyond him. Oh yeah it was guilt. For almost makeing fred Murder someone in his own home. That might do it. "I didnt think it would be this much work! The last ball i whent to I was fourteen All i had to do was show up!" Harry grumbled. Ginny who was puting a sqwirming Sirus into his car seat, smiled up at Harry. "Yeah i remember that Ball! You spent the entire time not dancing, and moping because Cho Chang was dateing Cedric. And I spent the entire night with Nevil! wishing I was with you. Dont remind me." Harry Grimaced. He wasnt fond of Balls.

"Hey Harry, you think this time Ginny will let you have a Dance?" George, laughed as Harry shot him a scathing look, then turnd back to his son. "James i'm going to count to Three! One..." George let out another hoot of laughter. "So I take It your paying, cause i need a new pair of Dress robes" "With all the money you make at the Shop, why cant you afford...James thats TWO... To buy dress robes? Harry was not having fun at all, James let out a screech of pouty defiance. The front door opend and Hermione carrying Lilly in her arms who thankfully wasnt putting up much fight. Ron was beghind her yelling at some Fred who was yelling something incomphrensible back. "I dont bloody care if the frigger majigor is broken. thats what you get for experimenting with muggel objects." Ron scoffed tossing his red hair out of his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes, at him and frownd at the scene at the car. "Remus Allisdair Grint! You listen to your uncle this instant!" She comanded taping her foot angerly. Remus blushed and with a pout roled out from beneath the car.

"You too young man" Ginny orderd, having finally gotten Sirus into the car seat. James roled from beneath the car a pout on his lips and a glimer of defiance in his bright brown eyes. " I dont want shop with girls! I want to stay home. Please Papa please!" Harry sighed leaning down to be on eye level with his son. "your not shoping with girls, were going to split up. We'll leave the ladies beghind that work for you little guy?" James didnt answer his little body swaying slightly on unsteady feet. He finally nodded, and Harry took his hand. It was warm and so very tiny James head rested against his leg his fingers were in his mouth. Harry felt something in his heart melting like it always did when he looked at his son. he never thought he'd be gratfull to voldemort for anything, but he found that he was. He played with Harrys feelings like they were toys, amplifying them reducing them at will. Harry knew Voldemort could numb Harrys love for his son, it would still be there of course, but Harry would be unabel to feel it. But he didnt, for whatever reason probably for his own gain. For whatever reason Harry was gratefull.

"Oh your a smart bloke now eh, dont give me that rubbish about muggel objects! your the one who owns a muggel car!" Fred said to ron, in a condisending tone. They were still arguing, even as Ron helped Hermione put thier kids in the car, and they got into the car themselves. Ron turnd to glare at him. "apperiating with an infant happens to be illigal moron! and we saw how wonderfull floo powder turnd out with all ove us." Fred glared right back and said. "ever hear of a portkey!" Ron rolled his eyes and trund away. "your so bloody thick sometimes, The kids are Todlers you git! if they fell wrong on the landing they could die!" Goerge scoffed at Fred from the front seat.

"Your one to talk old man, you know where your family is lately, misplaced them again have you?" Fred teased him poking a finger in his back. Goerge swatted at his hand laughing. "Angelinas in the states visiting cousins or something. I told you that, i'm only here to help your sorry Arse with the store." The twins grined at each other, Fred tugged on a long lock of Goerges red hair. "Help, ever since you married her I havent seen hide or tail of you. Not that thats so bad, i dont have to look at your ugly mugg for hours. apartments kind of lonely though. " he ment it to be teasing but it came out sad instead, becuase it was true. He didnt begrude his twin his happiness his marrige or his son. However after years of sharing everything together it was hard to be unabel to share this one thing.

"aw mate, you know i want you to room with us, thiers about a million guest rooms after all. But Angelina seems to find a problem with you in the house. Maybe its because you insisted on sharing a room across from us and makeing looney comments about our marital habbits! Or it could be when we'd get up in the morning you would give us a replay!" Goerge grinned at him and Freds smile widend, "You two are as loud as elephants in a china shop! Good lord Fred i had to find some way to amuse my self. Or go insane take your pick." Goerge burst into laughter, then soberd looking at his twin specutlivly. "you should consider marrige for yourself you know. It has its benifits."

Fred was about to answer when the front door flew open, and a whirl of blue robes and shimering blond hair flew towards the car. "WAIT DONT LEAVE I'M READY!" Luna hit the side of the car in whirl of clothing her face bright with excitment. "Oh Fred i'm so excited! my first ball with you! i want to buy the best gown possible! oh its going to be so amazing... except...I'm kind of low on funds." Fred stared at her noticing the flush on her face and the way it turnd her alabaster skin into a delightful rosey hue. She was turning him inside out, and he couldnt figure out why it was happining. Before he knew it he was replying, "Buy whatever gown you want Luna I'll take care of it dont worry."

"You What! just a minute ago you couldnt pay for your own dress robes..."

"OH THANK YOU FRED! You'd do that for me. I love you so much!..."

"...Your such a liar, i knew your didnt need the money..."

Fred wasnt listining, her eyes were sparkling silver at him and once again he was finding himself drowning... _I love you so much..._

_**4 hours later **_

_**Madam Buetix**_

Hermione granger stared at the many bolts of cloth, and gowns on display in shop on Diagon Alley. The boys had long since split from the girls to attack a mens robes shop a few turns away. It was just her the baby, Ginny and Luna. The young woman was bursting with vitalitly and anticipation. Rushing from here to there. She had yet to choose a gown, was the only one yet to have chosen a gownThey had chosen a white gown with little frills for Lillian who had stared at it in disdain but acepted it anyway. Ginny had chosen a long pale green ball gown with white satin gloves. it molded to her waist in perfection and showed off her hips rather nicely Hermione thought. The neckline was daring but not trashy or tasteless. They had giggeld together at the thought of Harrys reaction when he saw her.

Hermione had chosen for herself a red gown with no back. It had been enchanted to sparkel and turn almost crimson in the light a nice touch if she didnt say so herself. She would also wear evening gloves but hers would be the color of her gown. She smiled to herself, the night was going to be perfect. Dinner dancing and the entire time Ron was going to have his eyes focaused on her where they should be. "Should I choose this one, wait no its pink pink goes terribly with my complexion and he dosnt seem like pink would flatter his either..." Luna fretterd from place to place bashing gown after gown.

Madam Buetix stared at the young woman in aphrension. Legend had it anyone who walked into her shop found his or herself ladeld with a gown. Her gowns where legendary. Young brides or young hopefulls flocked here in hopes that whatever magic whent into makeing gowns so light and so delicate would rub off on them. Her wedding gown had come from here, Hermione smiled at that memory. Ron had been so wonderfull that day staring at her as if she where his sunshine air and water all in one small package. As the day had worn on his attention had not faded, it had intensified. She couldnt help a giggel, his adoration his wonder, all that passion had seemd to build and build untill...

"Wedding night memories, I remember those, Thanks for the tip by the way i'm so glad i bought my gown from here" Ginny whisperd into her ear and they both whent into giggels. "Mrs Potter, dont you worry we will find a gown for the young Madmosiel never you worry." Madam Buetix assurd a specltive gleam in her eyes. Hermione grinned and nudged Ginny slightly whispering. "watch the master at work". Madam circled luna eyeing her like one does a tasty cream. "yes, definitly love. Albet very strange love. young and untried. Just begining to bud, she is uncertian he is confused Wary of these new feelings. yes... He is tall and strapping... Red hair... and Wit, he makes you laugh. when your near him all you can do is laugh and smile and feel. Am I correct. Ma pettit?

Lunas mouth fell open in shock. "HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT, your not a Grebblie Seiress are you. There seeing ability is legindary. Can i interview you. Wow daddy would just flip!" Madam let out a belly full of soft laughter and shook her head. "Luna I think its the fact she saw Fred and the others drop us off, you two are getting rather obviouse" Ginny smiled at her friend a teasing light in her eyes. Luna frownd in dissapoint ment then brightend with triumph. "how could she know how Fred makes me laugh, and how I just want to cuddel him like a gungey or how when he looks at me I..." Luna fell scilent a scarlet blush blooming on her cheeks staring at something in the shop doorway.

The boys stood there, Ron shifted uncomfortably back and forth Goerge didnt bother to hide his snickers Harry just grinned at the lot of them. Luna risked a peep at Fred who's face was scarlet, his eyes searching out hers. "We um, came to um... Ready to go ladies" Ginny Giggeld tossing luna a sympathetic look. Luna seemd to bristel at Goerges snickers. "Goerge weasly you shut your mouth. It isnt funny.. I... I... Oh You've rueind everything! Your no better then that no good Gregory Jenkins!" She pointed her wand in anger and Goerges hair stood strieght up on end trying to pull itself from his skull. In a rush of tears and curses she flew from the shop.

"Luna Wait, Luna!" Fred called runing after her. The shop door tingeld and slamed after them. Goerge was yellping in the background. Ron was doubled over in laughter, "I havent seen a _Haiery hex_ since first year!" he laughed. Harry waved his wand in Goerges derecition and his hair went flat again deciding it once again preferd to remian in his head. Goerge scowled at Ron, "you'll be glad to know it still hurts the same, Damn she's just as looney as ever i didnt do anything." Madam apeard beside them holdin a long box. "robes for the young madmosel. This ones on the house. The young master has his work cut out for him"

Hermione laughed all the way to the car, sliping her hand in Rons. Fred was perched in the backseat a stony look all over his face. He looked thunderous Luna was perched on the roof of the car her head in her hands shaking with furry. They didnt apear to be talking to one another. She laughed again, Fred had work to do.

_**the next afternoon**_

Tonks stared thoughtfully at the mug of coffe in her hand, she wasnt one for dressing up she never had been. Growing up her rather boyish figure and nature for that matter had never called for girlish finery. She sighed, the first time she'd ever worn a gown it had been a disater she'd sworn never to repeat. She grimaced at that awfull child hood memory. Her pure blood family had been big on polite society good english breeding and it was always about the circles you ran in. short to say her tearing a gown and runing after her older cousin Sirus with a broom stick wasnt the first impression her parents had wanted her to make. Neither was triping like the clutz she had always been and tearing it strieght up the back, she'd been wearing pink nickers. She shudderd, shoving the memory aside.

She'd grown up since then, she had to remember that. she'd worn a gown on her wedding day, true she'd also torn that one or rather Remus had, she smiled to herself. That however had not been an accident rather imaptiance on his part. Gowns werent all a bad thing she decided.

"Hey boss Lady" She grinned turning to a cheeky young Auror with flaxen hair and a wide grin. one of her favorite of the rookies, becuase with his gangly body and charm he reminded her of her. "Samual, you have the paperwork on that Skelki attack in Westminster?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. The young man shrugged. "Yeah, filed and ready...hey whats this?" Sam picked an engraved letter off her disk it let out a soft chime of music. "Invitation friends are throwing a Ball" Tonks Shrugged studdying the young man. She wonderd if he was tired of desk work, and ready to go out into the field. She knew he was ready all he needed was a chance. It had taken some convincing on Remu's part, but she had done it.

"Big crush at the Potter place eh, funny i saw Potter this morning and he didnt look in a dancing mood, He and Malfoy are on training detial. Theres a big crowd down there, i was thinking of selling tickets what do you say?" Tonks Groand. She had to get down there before somebody died. She knew Harry wasnt happy about Malfoy she just hoped he'd keep his head about him. It would kill Remus to suspend one of his best. The floor shook and a scream of Rage rang in the hall way along with cheers. She groand and pushed away from the tabel. "If we sold tickets we would be rich"

_**Training field**_

Deep in the jungle it was hot, Draco felt sweat sliding down his face and bugs of all types trying to feast on his sweaty skin. He ignored his akes and pains concentrating on locating his enemy. There! Movement! Draco sprang foward, his wand pointed. "_ExvactoVasiler!" _ The spell should have finished Harry it would hit him dead on and turn his limbs to useless puddy. Harry reached up and flicked a bugg away, that simple a sweeping irriatated motion with his hands and the spell seemd to halt vibrate and burst into harmless stardust. "Missed Draco,"

Something was wrong with Potter, Malfoy could only stare at the man advancing towards him. Potter had always been good, when they were in school he had been the best flyer and could beat anyone against the dark arts in no time flatt. He might even have been the best at potions if Snape hadnt have been breathing down his kneck ruining any enjoyment or confidance he had inhimself. This was diffrent, none of any of the spells he tried worked, and Draco knew many nasty hexes. Serve a few years under Voldemort and you learn a few things.

It lookd as if Harry had learnd some things. He ducked into a ditch gaurded by bushes to ceatch his breath. Harrys vioce rang out loud and clear." Come now draco, were all adults here. Why dont you face me like one. Children hide in bushes!" He heard distant laughter, he knew the trianing seesions were viewable, and he was being made to look a coward. Damn Potter anyway! It was his fault Draco had never made it on the team in the first place and now he made him look like a fool. Fine he wanted a dirty fight he'd get one.

"Come out Draco, _Tiraccio!_" Befor he knew what was hapining the world was spining, everything was upside down. The dirt and the bushes that had hid him were ripped away as if they wighed nothing a any tree in the vcinity was being uprooted. A horrible sucking noise filled the air, like the kiss of a death eater. Thier was a loud humm in the background a pale blue light like smoke shot from Harrys. He couldnt tell whether he had even lifted his wand, draco was being tossed in mid air like a toy. His body smashed into a flying bush, he felt his ears ring and spliting pain in his head. His vison blured.

"Potter stop! I yeild!" He could just barely rasp the words, words that where swept away on the roaring sucking wind. He felt his body jerk sideways and hit something hard and rough. He was going to die like this he thought for a moment, Killed by a man he hated. a tiney vioce whisperd in his mind. _Killed by a man you love._ As his vison faded to black he found he had not the strength to deny the vioce. He had always loved Harry. Not in the way of lovers but in a way that he couldnt explain even to himself. He loved and respected harry more then he ever had himself. And that had never sat well with him. The last thing Draco thought he'd see before he blacked out was two skinny boys. One flaxen blond the other with hair as dark as a ravens wing.

He stuck out his hand for the dark haird boy to shake, his condesending tone and the jeer in his vioce was a mask. He Hated weasly, not for the reasons he'd given the other boy. It wasnt about supurorty or good blood. It was about family. Weasly had family that loved him, he had a father who would never think of wielding a cain to his son. Weasly never had to watch his father debase and kill all that was pure in his household. Draco hated feeling inadiqute. Harry didnt have family, his family was aunts and uncles and judging by his slightly malnurished look they didnt treat him too well. They were alike, Harry and he they could be friends. They could be each others support, he just knew that if Harry potter made a friend they were in it for ever. He wanted that, He offerd his hand.

Harry stared at it as if it where dirty, as if draco had spit on it before offering it. "I can tell the right sort for myself thanks" Draco let his hand fall. Who was he kiding, he was alone. Weasly just had it all didnt he, he was insufisant, weak uneeded and unloved. Just like his father said. Draco hated being weak! How dare he! HE HATED POTTER!

Draco snaped back to the present as his body hit the ground with a non to gentel lurch. he lay there panting there was a gash on his forhead and the back of his head felt sticky. There was a long rake on his arm where something had torn across it. He was alive if dizzy and light headed. Harry stood over him, _All I ever wanted was to have what you and weasly have._ Draco glared up at Harry, he'd lost and lost badly. Harry had crushed him like the nats buzzing around them. And his knowolge of magic was astonding. What surprised him the most was strieght and narrow Harry was using dark magic. Nothing that would land him time in azkaban but thier was definitly a dark side to his magic now.

Thier was a darker side to Harry, Harry the golden boy, Harry everybodys hero _including your own; _Harry who could do no wrong was practising the dark arts. As a boy whould grown up shrouded in it he knew it when he saw it. It was familer, there was something familer about the form the style. Yet oddly unfamiler. There was Harrys usal style and something elese. "Games up Draco, as your comanding officer my report fortoday is this" Draco refused to beg, if Harry failed him he'd never be an auror, He'd tried everything he knew. This would be just another dream Harry would take away.

"You need work, sixty two points. See you on monday but not in this sloppy condition. Got it. your on triaining detail with Shasten for three weeks." Harry waved a hand and the jungle dissaperd, the mud the buggs the scratches the pain in his head it all faded away. To reveal simply a room with observation chairs. Ones that were filled, heck people where sitting on the floor right up to the edge of the circle, whic was good or they would have found themselves in the middel of the jungle dodging spells had they come anycloser. Draco ignored the excited murmering the yells of encouragment and the admiration coming Harrys way. He hadnt failed him, he hadnt taken his victory and beaten him raw with it. _Weak usless fool _his own fathers words could have easly come back from his past to slash at his heart as it had in its youth.

Harry hadnt, he'd passed him. Even though he knew Harry would never forgive him for his part in dumbledoors death or for trying to kill him. He knew Harry hated him just as much as draco often hated himself. He'd passed him. _It isnt right to feel like this. _He ignored the constant vioce of doubt in his head, right now he could enjoy this brief feeling of joy. He could get his life together, he could become his own person without the taint of his father and the dark lord on his life. Harry had given him that chance, Harry thought he owed Draco his life, but it was the other way around. Harry had just saved his.


	9. Chapter 9: What the heart needs

Chapter 9

What the heart needs

"Curse that blasted noise!" Gregory Jenkins groand into his pillow. The squaling of whatever bird was outside his window however refused to cease. How had his life come down to this low of a cursed low, From the first day he had caught eyes on Luna lovegood he'd known he was sunk. The silly little chit could drive a man to distraction and never realize it. How Dare She Refuse Him! Him! Gregory Jenkins the third proud son of many Jenkines who had lived in this part of England for centuaries. He had the bluest blood in these parts aside from the Malfoys. All his life he had lived to make his parents proud, and untill he'd met that silly little fop luna he had done so quit nicely. Every Jenkins in his family had born slythern colors with pride, all that trash about slytherns being destind for the dark arts was rubbish.

After all his family had always had a wide range of proffesions in its linage, They had yet to add death eater to it. He was rich acomplished of good blood and willing to give her everything she wanted, so why did she contiue to treat him as if he was vile! Him! "Bloody little fool lives in a stye with that father of hers can report on all sorts of nonsens and consorts with riff raff and blood traitors like the weaslys! And she treats me like trash!" He let his anger simmer before pulling himself from bed.

He had just barely dressed when his bedroom door burst open rudely smacking against the wall. The young woman with the waves of black hair flowing down hir back in perfect and classy beauty was his sisster. Raven Jenkins didnt show any lady like censure in flying into her brothers room like a bat out of hell, then again Gregory thought she rarely showd censure for anything she did. Not for disapointing thier parents by not makeing an advanteous marrige, not for refusing to follow thier mother into the "family busniess". No his sisster quit simply did what she pleased when it pleased her. When the sorting hat had shouted Ravenclaw and Gregory and thier older sister had nearly fell into a swoon, Raven had simply shrugged.

"Raven cant you at least try and be a proper lady" Gregory scolded her. Well as much as a brother who was only older by a minutes could scold. His twin was as diffrent from him as night was from day. From the whole family. The Jenkins where nortoisouly blonde ashy haird folk. Raven had been named for her hair. Her crisp blue eyes where also feautres presant nowhere else in the family. It was said she looked like a great aunt somewhere in the picture, even still had it not been that they were twins and gregory so favord thier father...

"Come now Greg, this is the twentieth centrary. Besides what are baby sisters for" His sister would forever plaig him he was sure of it. "I've come to tell you, mum got an invitation in the mail. We've beeen invited to the potter smash! And she says you cant refuse either.The potters are too well respected and liked" Raven shrugged as if she'd just anounced that the sky was blue. Gregory found himself trembling. "What! Raven the man isnt right he..." Gregory gulped. To this very day he still belived Potter was demanted. Hero his fault, potter was swiming in the dark arts and the loon had tried to kill him. While luna praised the man he'd sent to do it. As his furry built he clenched his jaw.

"I can see by your face your in a temper. The whole familys going, belive me I tried getting out of it. I figure together we can make a stand. Come on stand with me just this once.The clicking of heels and a sharp gasp inturupted him before he could replie. Camilla the oldest and probably most favord child in the family stood in the door way. A look of abject horror on her face.

" Gregory you have a...What are you doing in a Mans bedroom Raven! I always knew you would come to an unsavory end I told Mamma that this would happen. She keeps you on too short a leash" Camilla sniffed as if she smelld something bad. Raven waved away her older sissters comments as if she was a buzzing natt in her ear. "anyway like I was saying Greg, mum cant refuse us both now can she. Just tell her you havent anywish to go back to the Potter place, didnt he try to maul you or some such." Camilla seemd not to notice that Raven was ignoring her she tskd and, sat in a chair in an almost swoon her heals and sparkling black robes swishing around her.

"Poor mama has done everything in her power to advance this family, and you too sit here plotting against her.What will Robert think, when I married him he thought he was taking a bride from a proper family not this. How will i show my face in public! Raven what on earth are you wearing muggel jeans! you look like a tart. oh good heavens what will robert say!" Ravens jaw tightend her blue eyes flashing, Gregory knew the sighns she was falling into a temper. He guesterd at camilla to remain scilent. But she only contuied a ruthless glint of enjoyment sparkling in her eyes.

"Gregory! Just think if we had the Potters backing us! and when you merry Luna all your plans, all our plans will finally be within reach. You've held back because of Raven far too often. This isnt going to hurt her, let her stay home and rott alone if she wants but that doesnt have to stop you." She was right, but Raven needed time to see that if he could just talk to her in private. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face cause Ravens eyes darkend to almost storm like color and she whirled around to face Camilla. "Enough! I know darn well now that you've convinced Gregory to forget that Harry nearly killed him i'll have to go. Were going to the Potters ball and i can be put on display like the tart your always calling me. And you can go home to the man you sold your body to for power and posistion!" She whirled on Gregory he yelpd as her long her slaped him sharply in the face in the process.

"And I hope your happy Gregory. I should have known the call of Power was too much for you to resist. Even for me." With that she was hurling from the room. Why did he always feel low, after Raven lost her temper. He hated this feeling. "Great job Camilla couldnt you just have let me convince her! you always have to taunt her!" Gregory spat at his sisster. She shrugged her elegant shoulders and smiled at him all sophistication and grace. "Greg, you know I dont mean the poor child any real Harm, mama insist pressuring her is the only way to get her to mature. She had offers from many respected and powerfull men and she refused them all." Gregory he sighed. He knew she spoke the truth he shook his head sadly at his sisters folly. He loved her, he trully did but her stubborness and pride would be her fall from grace.

"I heard even Mr And Mrs malfoy were interested in a match between her and thier son, But when mama mentiond it." Camilla tskd as if the very thought would send her into a swoon. "That may have been a blessing in disguis though Camilla, The Father turnd out to be a death eater after all." Gregory shudderd. Camilla shrugged, "the familys still rich as sin, and the sons done well for himself. Saved Harry potters Arse didnt he. He's an Auror isnt he. No refusing the Malfoys was the last straw for our dear little Raven. If she doesnt shape up well i fear for her I really do."

Raven trembled, as she listend outside Gregorys door, whether it was furry or fear she couldnt tell. It was probably a mix of both she reasond to herself. Her body shook with whatever it was, hearing her family talk so coldly of her hurt, and that shook her because she'd thought she'd learnd that she was alone. She had no one, not even Gregory. When they where kids he had championd her, well as best a weak minded power hungry weasle could. That weasle was her brother, her twin and she loved him but she new well she couldnt depend on him to defend her. And yeah that hurt.

As if she would sell herself to the Malfoys! Thats where the furry came from, Lucius Malfoy was cruel and vile and stank of corruption and cruelty and her parents knew it. They didnt care, didnt care that if she had married into the Malfoys whatever joy she had in her life would have been stamped from her. That family would have sucked her dry and her family would have patted her on the head and told her what a fine ceatch she had made. Probably would have cheered if Mr. Malfoy whalloped her with a cane! She shiverd as she recalled the first time she'd ever seen such cruelty.

There was a dinner party at the Malfoys she was only nine, and she'd wanderd bored with the clink of glasses and politics of the adult world. Draco had spilled a drink his father had taken him aside. When she'd come across the library the door had been open a crack. What she'd seen that man doing had made her shake the way she was now. What she rememberd most was that young boys eyes as he peerd past his father even as the cane came down, and the hex began to take affect. He had looked at her, that haunted look in his eyes had turnd to rage. Rage that anyone would see him like this. She'd turnd and fled. Well the man was in azkaban now and with the dark lord gone Draco was free to live his life with out his fathers taint.

She hated admiting it even to herself, but she hadnt been abel to stop wondering about or watching Draco Malfoy. She'd watchd him grow watched him fall. She'd watched him flee from hogwarts the night dumbeldoor died and he'd yet again seen her. His eyes could be so haunted sometimes. He wasnt cruel, he wasnt evil whatever his father had been Draco was none of those things. She understood that, what she couldnt change was the fact that he was a Malfoy and no matter what she did or didnt feel about him Marieng him would be to break a vow. That whatever evil plots her parents wanted from her she would never comply with. And Having feelings for a lonely man with haunted eyes was a road to disaster.

"Is this how guest are natuarlly treated in your home, i've been waiting forever" She just barely managed to keep a scream of surprise escaping as she whirld to face the owner of that vioce. Draco Malfoy. Speaking of Devils.

Draco stared at her and hoped to hell, she didnt know what the sight of her was doing to him. It wasnt like he'd never seen what muggel women often wore, tight fitting jeans that really had no place in this world except to make him imagine just exactly what he was imagining. And that shirt, if it could be called that wasnt anybetter. The last thing he needed was to have feelings for a woman, especially this one. The one who looked at him with pitty in her eyes! He Hated Pitty! He felt something hot and angry churn in his belly every time he thought of it. He felt his teeth clench and his fists ball.

"Is it your habbit to sneak up on people, Malfoy?" yeah acutlly it was, but she was one to talk. Any woman who could be so elemntally gorgous did her fair share of sneaking up on men. "so you refused the famous Malfoy blood, didnt like the thought of canes to much I take it." She stiffend and he could have kicked himself."Yeah, that and being married to a man as cruel as you. Dont think i couldnt see how cruel you where to Potter and his friends and anyone else you thought was beneath you! Being as my blood isnt as blue as yours wouldnt want to reach to high would I. I might smear your peddigree!" Her words hit him hard and he told himself not to, but he was already doing it.

"Honey you'd have to do more then reach, might have to invest in a ladder or two. Dispite my fathers plotting rest assured even had you agreed I never would have married you. Your breeding aside, lets make it clear I refuse bend to anyones will whether it be my father or anyone else. Sorry if you had hopes Raven" She looked ready to do murder, and he didnt blame her. As he walked away he tried to ignore the feeling that he was a fool, a dieing man, but above all everything the world thought he was. Maybe it was just in the Malfoy blood to drive away the things you cared about.

Harry sighed with a ball just a night away and a hard week at work he was tired, not to mention fighting the urgers of his dark nature but hey what was a man to do. He leand against the door before hanging up his travling robes. Should he yell Honey i'm home or something he wonderd to himself. He usally just had to open the door and kids were triping over him a dog or two was yapping at his heels and Ginny was giving him a welcome home kiss. But there was just scilance, and the smell of Jasmine. A slow grin spread across his face. That was Ginnys "specail perfume the one she used when she had a surprise for him.

"Ginny? I'm home where are you?" He didnt really need to ask, he knew. She was in the garden, thier place thier special place. James was a product of that special place, and many other happy memories where to. For once Voldemorts voice was scilent, as he stepped into the garden and the petals danced magicaly in the air swaying to thier own soft music. As he breathed in the scent of jasmin and saw Ginny standing there bathed in nothing but sunlight and flowers, Harry was content just to stare. His heart knew what it needed what it loved what it treasurd. The small pond made the bubbling noises of clear fresh water as she stepped into it washing toes dirty with mudd and grass.

"Hi Harry" would he ever tire of hearing those words from her, he wanted to hear them in his sleep, when he woke and every moment of breath he took. He reached inside his pocket and retrieved the small velvet box he'd been saving for later tonight. Now was as good a time as any. "I have something for you, no no close your eyes first." He chided playfull as she reached for the box. She eyed him playfully and steppd from the water, to stand before him. She turnd around so that her back was facing him that long beautiful red hair of hers teasing at his nose.

"Well hurry up Harry what is it." thier was a slight blight of impatiance in her vioce, Ginny never was one to wait around forever. Except when it came to him, she'd waited for him from day one. And she'd be waiting on him again soon enough. Her skin was always so soft, maybe it was all those lotions woman liked to pour on themselves maybe it was the carress of petals and sunlight. Or maybe it was all Ginny, either way as he traced the bones in her back he couldnt help but marvel. She shiverd and nearly turnd around to face him. "Hurry up Mr Potter or i'll be sure to return the favor."

He was bit back a chuckel knowing it would only irriate her. Instead he pressed kisses to the hallow at her throat in an effort to convey not only his joy but passion. He could just drown in her, the box feell to the grass forgotten. What where material things when he had her in his life and in his arms. Her skin tasted like lavender and felt like Satin if he had a life time to worship it he would, but he no longer had a lifetime. He pourd all the love of a lifetime into a single touch.

Ginny Lay in Harrys arms warm content her worries put to rest, for the time being. To much had been swirling in the air lately. Harry was changing it wasnt hard to see, yet everyone thought it was important to pretend as if nothing was happening. The looks the men tossed each other, those secretive looks they passed back and forth as if plotting and planing. And like classic men they overlooked the fact that maybe their women would like to know what was going on. The snaping part had come when she realized she was begining to fear her own husband.

Not that she didnt have good cause, she could never forget having to throw herself in danger to save thier son from the man who should be protecting them. Though he had come back mentally from what Remus and the others had assurd her was just a melt down, she still feard for him. She knew her husband, and she knew deep down she was loosing him. How could they expect her not to now it, it was moments like this that told her, they pratically screamd it. Harry no longer kissed her like he was savoring all that was good in his life like he was drowning in a gift he'd been given. He kissed her as if this would be the last, as if he was running out of time.

She had set out to remind him that thier love was timeless and that she wasnt going anywhere. And as she lay nesteld next to her slumbering husband in a nest of grass and flowers the afternoon sun warming their skin she put her fears aside. In this one afternoon he had returnd to the way things where, and she discoverd it was just what her heart had needed.

Rons mind was on watching the time, watching for the trian that what bring his sister in law and young Nephew back into london. His head could easly answer questions the kids threw at him, respond when Hermione adressed him but his heart wasnt in it. His heart was still in the librayes and the labs where he Remus and all the other weasly men had pored themselves in. As far as they could tell thier was no way to revers what voldemort had done. Not because it wasnt irriverable neccasarly but because it was new magic. Voldemort had a pension for experimenting creating new spells creating dark magic. He'd created himself hadnt he.

Whatever voldemort had done to Harry it wasnt in any books and any experiments they tried killed the specimen. Without dabling in the dark arts themselves he feared they would never be abel to help Harry. His best mate was dieing maybe not physicaly but every thing that made him really Harry was being worn away. It was leaking from him like blood and nothing he could do could stop it. The frustration of that was like a fire in his blood, and made him want to either start a fist fight or weep.

"RON! Thats thier train! Come on" Georges impatiant reminder snaped Ron back to the present. Even still he barely registerd when Angelina and little Liean busteld off their train and Goerge wraped his wife in a kiss. He vaugly remembrd giving the little tykes hair a tossel and responding to Angelinas chatter about the states.Before he even realized it he was back in the car and they were on thier way home.

"Whats on your mind Ron?" Ron turnd to stare at the beautiful African woman who had married his older brother. She looked good if extremely darkend by the American sun, and she looked happy even married to his fool of a brother. "Just things, how were the States?" he resonded trying to throw her off track. When Angelina caught a scent she didnt let it go, it had been a unanmous desicoin that the girls werent to know about Harrys condition. Not yet.

"Bullocks and you know it, besides you've asked me that for the third time. And every time I answer you nodd and smile like a Moron. Whats bothering you. Hermione are you and he having a snitt, if so just take the man back his blank stares are driving us all to distraction!" Hermione turnd in her seat to stare at him, he could tell she was wondering just like Angelina what was on his mindl. Luckly for him Liean took that moment to grab his mothers attention. "Mama! look look the house I see it!"

In the bustel of getting all of the kids from the car, wrestling with luggage and temper from the long drive questioning him was thankfully forgotten. He needed to get his head out of the clouds before Hermione began to susspect something was up. Fred saddeld up to him leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Dont feel so bad, the way i see it thats one secret thats never staying kept. Its all a matter of who cracks first. Cant be me as I dont have a wife to twist my arm. I'm betting on Goerge, love the fool but Angelina can be uh persausive!" Ron bit back a snort of laughter. Fred was right Goerge didnt stand a chance. As long as it wasnt him.

"Come on Lie, now that your here We can play Aurors in the Garden!" James said breathlessly as he finaly shoved with Remus, and Lie's help the travling bad ontop of the guest bed in James room. The room had been magicly charmed to hold unfoldable guest beds for times such as these. Liean was about six months younger then James even though his parents had been maried longer. The skinny boys carmel skin was stricking against dark aubrern Hair. In most lights it looked black but when the sun hit it it often shown highlights of red. A nice mix of both parents but James just considerd it a neat trick.

Remus, after ceatching his breath turnd to James. "ah we allways play Aurors and Death eaters James, And your always the hero. This time can i be an Auror" Lie, turnd as well and grinned at the two boys. "Ah shoot couz! He's right. You always the hero." James stared at his cousin in baffelment, why was he talking so funny. Maybe it was too much time in the states, it sounded like a funny place. Either way this wasnt fair he liked being the hero, he'd never tell the other boys but it wasnt just an Auror he pretended to be in the wilds of the garden. He always pretended he was the bravest and best Auror thier ever was, his father. No one else could play that role like he could. It made him feel good. One day When his father Was Head Auror like Remus was James would be old enough to become an Auror himself.

That was his fondest dream, when he and his papa could fight death eaters and all sorts of bad guys side by side. His dad was a hero and one day James was going to be one too, he just knew it. Even still it might not be so bad to be a death eater just this once. "Fine Remus you can be the Auror and Lie you can be one too, I'll be a death eater." "all alone man thats not all fair like aint it" Lie said scratching his head. James stared at him. "What?"

"He wont be alone, I'll come with you cousin!" A vioce said from the door way. Lillian stood there her hands on her hips red hair in disrae dispite the fact she was a girl his cousin was one of the best players for anytype of team. He nodded. "aw coo now we be rollin, all nice and coo like." James had, had enough. "What is wrong with your voice, why are you talkin like that!" Lie shrugged. "All my cousins talk that way, thet live in chicago." "Well then the Yanks in chicago are wierd, your in England now remember your english! when you talk like that no one can understand you." Lie nodded and James turnd and motiond for everyone to fallow him. "To the garden, where we will discover new and mysterious things."

"What about Sirus wont he want to play?" Lie asked. James just shrugged, "aw that would make uneven teams"then he sighed. "Fine i'll go get him" After they had rounded up Sirus and formed teams they tromped out to the garden.

"Having everyone together again is just what everyone needed" Hermione said to Luna and Angelina who nodded. "yeah i love my family in America, but goodness they can be looney sometimes. Almost forget that somewhere down the line they where British." Hermione giggeld. "I've been to the states before, its not all that bad theyre a lively bunch." Ron walked into the kitchen a scoff on his face. "more like crazy, i met a lad from the states once looney as a hatter. And all that jibber jabber they taught Lie, i could barely comprhend a word he was saying. It nonsense is what it is"

Angelina raised an eyebrow her hands balling on her hips. "Well frankly thats how alot of black people in the states talk. What are you saing Ron, what are you trying to imply. IS the way my family talks not good enough for the British?" Ron whent pink and put his hands up in a purel defensive guesture. "Dont be silly, your British, I just think Lie should spend less time with them and more time with... OUCH" Ron jumped out of the way from the second dish Angelina was about to heave at him. "So what are you saying you dont like the Black side of the family as long as he's raised like an upstanding Tea drinking Dandy things are good. Get Running ron Right now!" It was amusing to watch her strong steady husband scurry from the room like a child.

"he didnt mean any harm by it, Angelina it is a bit mind boggling" Hermione chuckelld. Angelina turnd a secretive smile on her face. "The poor dear just needs to get his mind off things is all, to tell you the truth I think they talk funny just as well." Both women burst into chuckels, Angelina tossed shining black hair across her shoulder then looked around a slight frown on her face. "Where are our hosts by the way, why didnt they come with you and the kids to the airport." Hermione shrugged. "Harry had to work and Ginny wanted to be here when he got home so we took the kids. Knowing those two thier probably in thier Room." Both women laughed again only this time to be interupted by the loud screaming of children.

"What on earth, Liean Amory Weasly you hush that racket this instant, young man!" Angilna tossed down the towl in her hand and marched foward. Her son and the other children came rushing foward, arms flailing tears on thier faces each shouting and screaming at the top of thier lungs.

"Mama Mama uncle Harry is killing Ginny"

"Ginny was stangling uncle Harry it was afoul"

"They was makin all these noises, Shite Mama it was scary"

"Shite what kind of word is that Lie, where on earth did you learn that from, now what kind of nonsense is this. Now calm down and explain yourselves."

Lie, took deep gulping breaths of air, "We whent out to the garden to play, and we thought they where dead cause they was just layin there yah know all naked and coverd in dirt." Lillian nodded. "But then they opend thier eyes and started Killing each other." Remus shudderd, "and whats worse is i think they tried to kill each other before they passed out!" Hermione stared in shock at her children caught Angelinas eye and both women had to bite their toungs to keep from laughing. Harry and Ginny had not made it to thier rooms. "honey there not, killing each other. Mamies and Daddies when thier in love will, well um thats what we do. They didnt know we where home yet, um..."

Angelina giggeld, and waved away Hermiones glare. " you stay here with the kids, i'll inform our too love birds they've scared thier children for life." As Angelina walked away she could here James Retort. "Nuh- uh aunt Hermione, people who love each other dont do that! that was just Vile!" Angelina giggeld. It was good to be home.


	10. Chapter 10: The Board is set

**Chapter 10**

**The Board is set**

The day of the Potter ball had come all too soon for Raven, Yesterday her parents had dragged her to a shop and forced her into gown after gown. Promising her that this would be the night to end her spinsterhood. Raven had to bite back a snort, as if she where seventy two and living in a hubbel somewhere with an absurd amount of cats. If being poked and picked by needels hadnt been enough this morning they had informed her the worst. They had aranged for an "escort" as they put it. Raven wasnt a fool, this reeked of blind date and her mothers twisted plots.

"Raven, you frightfull child are you listning!" Her mothers shrill repremand brought Raven out of her dark thoughts. Her mother wore black robes perfectly pressed and so starched, they looked as if they could walk on thier own. Her Ash blond was noted in a tite bun that looked almost painfull. Perhapes that was the reason her face was always pinched with displeaser. When as a child Raven had asked why her mother frownd so, she'd swatted her on the bottom and remarked that it was more likely Raven herself, the blott on the family name that had put the frown on her face. Raven was of the opinion her mother was a seer, becuase even in family portraites taken before she was born her mother never smiled. She must have forseen her birth even at the wedding she hadnt smiled then either.

In fact if the mere thought of her daughter had put such a frown on her face it was a wonder Emilla Jenkins hadnt thrown herself from the roof at her birth. "I knew you would come to this end, the moment I saw you. You have her looks after all, how that came about i'll never know..." Raven let her mothers voice go in her ears but really didnt process it beyond that point. She could go on like this for hours. Her great Aunt was always a source for moans and growns in this family. Apparntly the woman had been such a disgrace to the family she'd been banished never to be spoken of again. Her portiats removed, things burnd her name a curse not spoken in polite society.

Raven had not even known her name untill she'd attended her first Year of Hogwarts, where apon she'd seen a picture of a previouse Ravenclaw head girl in the Ravenclaw commen room. The likeness was so startling, she'd thought she was staring at an aged picture of herself. But no the face was slightly diffrent and obviously six years older. Rayeln or Raye Jenkins had winked at her with pluck and blown her a kiss her raven hair flouncing around her shoulders. As if they shared a secret, as if she knew exactly who she was looking back at. The potriate had spoken to her of course as portiats tended to do.

"Ah finally was wondering when you'd get here." And that had started the oddest of friendships, if one could really be friends with a portait. It was more like Raven was given a window into her past, where she had come from. In many ways Her mysterious great Aunt was more a mother to her then her own. As the years had worn on and she'd spent nights and other odd moments talking to the portriat of Raye, as she'd insisted she be called, she'd thought the situation over and over again. She was nothing like her family even her own twin. How could they be twins yet so diffrent.

"I warnd your father not to take in his aunts little Bratt I warnd him, now you've brought a blite to our entire family just like the both of them did. I wont have it Raven, you here me! You will be utterly Respectful You will..." Raven shot foward ignoring the rest of her Mothers Tirade. What had she just said... She stared at her mother. She whent on with her rant her face frosty and that ever present frown on her face. _his aunts little bratt_ the words echod in her head swimingh around up there, swirling back and forth.

"I knew it! I'm not your daughter, is Raye my mother! Why didnt you tell me!" She shouted in excitment, inturpting her mother _cousin? Aunt? what was she? _It probably wasnt in the best taste to show such excitment at not being related to someone but, she'd felt for years she didnt belong here. Besides if there was love lost on her mother, _aunts cousins,_ end she would die of shock. Emillas already somber frown darkend to fury as she clenched her fists.

"Listen to me closely Raven, i'm telling you your orgins in some hope that you may want to save yourself from making _her_ mistakes!" Emilla had spat out the word her, like it was a nasty taste in her mouth. Raven fought not to leap to her Great aunts _Mothers?- _defense. She sat back and waited.

"when I married into this family I knew I couldnt have made a better match, or my father a better choice. The Jenkins even then where well on thier way to being the most powerfull family in all of Britian. I vowed that with my guidance it would become so. It troubeld me to know that they hadnt already, after all the blood was pure the money endless. Why wherent we at the top of the social latter gods of the world of money and power? My answer came soon enough. Rayeln Jenkins!" Emillas face had turnd white with something simiular to terror it was laced with a good amount of Disgust. She clenched her hans in her lap as if remembering the young woman made her uncously nervouse.

"She was an oddety a freak, I knew it from the get go. You see your Great grandfather Daven Jenkins was a great man, industrous and ambitous. He was the first Jenkins to take dreams and hopes and start to make them a reality. He took a respected family and made it a feard one, Naturlly such a sucessfull man like himself could have had any woman he wanted. He married your Great Grandmother a perfeclty lovely and respectabl woman and she gave him a son your Grandfather. But she wasnt enough was she, he met a muggel woman A slutt a tart a Gypsy wench with hair as dark as sin, and your Great aunt was thiery By blow. When the fool died in Child birth Daven thought it his duty to take the child. A nobel sentiment but one that would prove a thorn in this familys side." Emilla was seething with contempt her hands clenched in surpressed furry.

"The little tart was raised like a lady like a princess but every chance she got she brought shame down on us. As if the sordid blood in her viens werent enough she defied her father at every turn. And when she whent to school! Not one Jenkins has been anything other then Slythern and why not! There is nothing to be ashamed of in our blood in our line. But our blood wasnt good enough for Miss Rayeln now was it, instead of being properly ashamed at being put in Ravenclaw she stuck up her little nose and proclaimed she was HAPPY ABOUT IT! She was a Harriden running around with boys of poor birth and everything less then a lady. She was no better then the Muggel slutt that Birtherd her. Davens wife begged him to cast her out disown her. And just when he saw sense the unthinakble happend." Emilla was panting now an unatuall glint of _jellousy... _in her gaze.

"Tom Riddel showd an intrest in her, she was out of school by then and that paticualr young man as we all know well was gaining power and respect in all the right circles. She could have been great she could have been little less then a queen but she not only snubbed him she outright ran away! She brought the dark lords Wrath and dislike on our family forcing us to scuttel around on our bellys for years. Whats worse the other wizzards susspected us of being in leauge with him. Had she married the fool no one would have dared censure the family we would have been..." She was nearly frothing at the mouth Raven realized watching her... whatever she was to her with dawning horror. This family is twisted and darkend by ambiton. She'd always known it, but not to this extent. Raye should have been aplauded for fleeing the attentions of one so Twisted as Lord Voldemort even when he was young enough and not quit lord voldemort yet. Her family should never have even contemplated alining with him.

"We were caught between a rock and a hard place because of her, furry on both sides of us from dark wizzards and light alike. The familys power broke beneath our feet. The Malfoys became all that we had wished to be. Powerfull and respected amongst Light Wizzards and Right hand to the dark lord. Powerfull in both worlds. We lost it all because of her, we even didnt have peace of mind anymore. When the dark lord came to full power we feard for our lives! Would he take out his vengance on us? He didnt, he mocked us saying we where to small a worry. Ha he got his due, defeated by a Babe! While he still riend Your Grandfather a grown man by that time with his own children my husband amoung them, began to rebuild the peices. So by the time of My husbands birth we were back on stabel ground. After all we were never death eaters never one of voldemorts people. "

"She came back into our lives, The little slutt had married a poor wizzard of now acount some fool she'd nown from school. They had children a girl and a boy, Her father was a dying old fool by that time and somehow she got his forgviness his blessing. In his deluded state he thought Tom Lord voldemort by this point would take her back and we could have all we ever wanted, Ha the little tramp just wanted to spread her thighs amoung the poor class! She was welcom in this house as long as her father was alive but as soon as he died her Brother your Grandfather booted her out on her arse where she belonged. By that time My husband had grown up knowing her Children and it was he who conviced his own father that his cousin your mother should not share her mothers fate. We kicked her out penless and alone to wander the earth and starve or to be found by Voldemort and killed acordingly whichever came first. Her daughter Slivia was seventeen when she prooved to be just as much as a slutt as her mother, she told us we were twisted evil. She spat in our faces and ran off. Oh it hurt Garret after all he'd champiod her she could have gone off to die like her mother. I Married Garret like our familys had always planed and we had Camilla and I was pregnant with Gregory before we ever saw her again"

Raven, trembeld the sickness in this family was like a disease, she didnt want to hear what had become of Silvia who she had begun to susspect...

"It was a night i'll always remember, the night the world will always remember.Gregory was a year old I was nursing him on my lap when thier was shouting pounding on the door. The news was everywhere Voldemort had fallen, he'd tried to kill the Potters. Sirius Black had betrayd them. We no longer had to fear his wrath thier was nothing standing in our way, except for compassion. The door flew open and thier she stood rain soaked shivering and holding...You a year old if that. She begged Garret for shelter and it was his soft heart that made him give in. I told him to toss the slutt out on her ear, she had a fever likely Whores disease and she was mad stark raving mad muttering things about Betryal, cyring. We never did know who your father was by that time her mind was spent. In my opion the sap cried herself to death, perhapes the fool died whoever he was."

Raven clenched her fists, how dare she! All her life she'd been lied to misteeted and unloved and now she knew why. And the woman she just knew who would have loved her had died in thier home unaided by them. She tried to keep her temper in control as Emilla contiued

" Your mother waisted away from fever and grief and we were left with you. Garrat the man whos raised you as his own with his compassion took you as our own and since you and Gregory were born so near each other we had to tell everyone you where twins. I knew what a mistake takeing you in was. So far you've prooved that its all in the blood, I wont let you ruien this family. I wont let the soft hearted weakness of My husband and the other men of this family kill it. Malfoy is going to be escorting you to this ball tonight and you will be charming, blimey you should even try using that wicthy beauty the women of your ilk so enjoy on him. Either way your going to be the intsrument of power in this tale. YOU OWE IT TO US!"

That was too much, Raven shot to her feet her fists shakeing, her eyes blazing. She felt hot all over, and she tried her best to resist the urge to hex this woman who she'd always believd to be her mother. "I dont owe you a bloody thing. All i've known from you and your daughter is contempt! Compassion! you dont know the meaning of the word, you let her die there! If Garret loved her so bloody much why did he let her die!" Emilla snarled at her standing with cat like grace her mouth puckerd in a sneer. "Because even he knows when all hope is lost. He championd her in the hopes she could succed where her mother had failed. She sighnd her death sentance when she spurnd this family. And so will you, Daughter! SO if you know whats good for you use your charms on Malfoy! I'd get dressed if i where you the balls only a couple hours away." And with that Emilla Jenkins swept from the room, her menace and distaste like a cloud in the air.

It was no idel threat, Raven knew it. Her great aunt had died, they where shure of it and if she was anything like her portriat starvation and no money would not have been enough. Raye had been without fear and resorcfull. If she was trully dead, and by the glint of satisfaction she'd glimpsed in Emillas eyes she knew this to be true; then it had to have been Voldemort. She shiverd, Raye was to willy to be caught anywhere near him her death reeked of betrayl. Her own brother had deliverd her to the wolfe, and without remorse. and her daughter betrayed by her own cousin. Madame Pomfrey a school healer for christs sake could heal any fever! If Silvia had died from fever then they had let her die, she doubted if a heeler had even been called. They had let her die, and that to her mind was nothing short of murder. She wasnt safe in her own home. she was trapped in a game not to her makeing.

Life was like a game of Wizzards chess, you set the tabel then the pieces began to move. Thier was Emilla and Garret on one side, and she was a pawn. All her life they had dericted her, pawn to red seven please. She was a pawn like her mother and her mother before her. She clenched her hands into fists, she wouldnt be! She would never be, it was time she took her destiny in her own hands. She shiverd, Raye and Silvia had done the same, but had faild only to come back to this very house beaten and broken. No! That wouldnt be her, she was going to make it. She didnt know how but she was going to make it. But first she needed answers, Emilla had mentiond Raye had, had two children. A boy and a girl what had happend to her Uncle. Was he still alive out there somewhere?

If he was she could go to him, if he wasnt then she would just leave she would head far out of england and no matter what happend to her she would never come back here. But untill then in order not to get herself killed she would play their game. With draco, this could hurt him. If her parents had thier way they'd be engaged in a week. And when she left whether it was to her uncle or just as far the hell away from england as possible...She could hurt him. She didnt want to hurt him, most likely she wouldnt if Draco Malfoy ever loved her piggs would fly. She had to admit it, it was her she worried about. It was easy to play at being in love with a man you already loved. It would hurt her too leave but hurt more to receive a kiss from him when he did it from greed rather then love.

Why had he said yes? Draco cursed himself the entire time he pace the front hall of the Jenkins home. When Gregory had asked him to escort his sisster to the potter ball his first intinct had been to cross himself and back away. He wasnt a fool, he was far to close to doing something utterly foolish when it came to her. Besides spending an evening with a woman who had seen you bare arsed and being whipped by your father wasnt his idea of a pleasnt experiance. Besides Raven detested him, like so many others she hated him for his name. Not fair draco it might be the fact your responsible for the death of the most beloved man in history. If you didnt pull the trigger you certianly cocked the gun.

It could be because you nearly killed Harry potter everyones hero and just barely escaped your own trap with both your lives. She could very well detest you because your you and not simply because your a Malfoy. All in all the thought of spending an evening with Raven when she was beautiful and everything he'd ever wanted in a woman and he was... diffecant. Was not his idea of an evening well spent. He was a fool, he'd always been a fool an idiot a moron. Even in school when he was preocupied with popularity and punishing Harry for not seeing how much they both could mean to each other she had been a whisper in the back of his mind. He'd watched her as a first year always partly affriad she would reveal to everyone his moments of weakness his shame. She'd never said a word to anyone.

Good lord he'd watched her like a Phantom for four years, if not dogging her every step something too near puppy dog adoration for his taste. And they rarely spoke, a casul nodd a hi here or there. Or once or twice she'd asked him if her brother was in the common room and if so could he send him out? As a student he had often contemplated what the others would say, there wasnt a doubt in anyones mind who was the most popular student in slytherin. And if he dated a Ravenclaw? She was a fellow slytherins sister that might help smooth over any complaints. It wasnt unheard of afterall it wasnt as if she was a Griffendor or anything. Childrens rivalries can run just as deeply as adults hed found out.

He'd nearly done it in his fourth year, Nearly made a complete ass of himself and humilated them both. He'd been ready to ask her, was in fact sauntering up to ask with crabbe and Goyle at his bac with a few other mates. He'd found her in a Hallway with Gregory they were arguing fiercly about something. Then head heard her shout. "Are they crazy Malfoy! Malfoy of all people! Never you can just tell them i'd rather puke or better yet i'll merry the Giant squid!" With everyone snickering at him and that feeling of shame and hurt mingling in his belly he'd done the only thing he could do. He'd sneerd at her and turnd to Gregory, "oh please Greg, dont tell me your trying to fix me up with her. After all she is a bitt flatt. Well since your such a good friend i'll fix her up with someone. Someone here might just stoop low enough if its just for a night"

What was wrong with him, he tried so hard not to be like him. Not to destroy the things he loved and to drive people away. He tried so bloody hard, but how could he escape who he was even if he'd found no enjoyment in her fury in her hurt in the way she stormed off and everyone had laughed. He'd still done it struck out blindly to hurt when he had been hurt. Vengance is the ambrosia of gods his father had tried to teach him, and it looked as if he had taught the lesson well.

If that incidant hadnt crushed any hope in him, then he was a fool. Which he had already prooved many times in his life. She was always there in his mind, much like Harry was. With Harry it was if some part of his soul recognized in him something he needed, something he wanted. With Raven it was an obession in his mind his body in his very being. That was why instead of like a smart man and saying no to Gregorys request he had instead like the puppy dog he was said yes. Beacuse he wanted...He didnt know what he wanted.

"What takes Women so Bloody long to get dressed anyway" Beside him Gregory complaned. Draco shruged. In his opinion Gregory was just to spineless. He wasnt a bad person reall, he was just such a follower. It would never occur to him to come out of his parents thumb. It had always been that way, in his youth Draco had enjoyed people like that his choice of friends was evident. He liked feeling in control, liked feeling like a leader. Harry had always made a mockery of that, spineless and wormy people followed like sheep anyone. People of substance like Ron and Hermione, they didnt fallow just anyone. Draco sighed, was it to much to ask for real friends. Friends who would tell him when he was being a gitt, or a moron. Friends who didnt bow and scrape and fallow mindlessly.

"Women do like to fuss son, women like to make an impression." Garret Jenkins was fussing with the buttons on his black dress robes. He turnd to face, Draco a bright smile of was that _ownership_?- on his lips. "Our little Raven has been so excited about this ball, hasnt she darling" Garret inquired of his wife and daughter. Emilla and Camilla Jenkins both nodded wisely tossing draco simpering looks. " my poor sister i fear is quit star struck, Mr. Malfoy its all she could talk about all week. So finally we took pitty on her and asked Greg to ask his dear friend to escort her. The poor door she's so shy and lady like she mite never have worked up the courage to ask you herself" Camilla sighed into her fan, batting her face as if the romance of it where to much for her to bear. What was going on here, Raven Shy lady like, Star struck with him? HA! Your a fool malfoy, he berated himself part of him a stupid foolish part was...hopefull.

"Ah there she is, ah my dear what a vison" Emillas vioce was filled with pride and was that _Triumph_? Draco turnd his head and found himself falling. The raven of the muggel jeans and casualy rumpled clothing was gone. The gown was the coller of dimonds he was sure, not silver not blue and not quiet clear either. All he could think was Dimonds, she glitterd their were some at her throat and some at her ears. Her hair that long glorious wave of ebony that always made him itch to touch was piled ontop her head with artfull tendrals framing her face. Her hair glitter, had she woven it with dimondes? He wasnt aware that he was moving wasnt aware that he carried himself to the bottom of the stares or that he was gapping up at her like...like... some sort of puppy.

Any minute now she would shatter him, she would give him some hint of how much she hated him. She did everytime they met. Her parents may have gotton her to agree but they couldnt force her to like it, and he was afraid that it was too late to gaurd his heart against her. Many many years too late. He nearly fell backwards when her face lit up in a smile, she was smileing at him as if she had been holding that smile inside her forever. She was bewitching enchanting and she was doing something to him he didnt think was possible. He was falling falling falling and he couldnt do a bloody thing to stop it.

"Your so Beautiful Raven" Had he just Said that! He waited for her to fling it back at him, to whip him with contempt. She smiled at him, that smile doing funny things to his gutt. She layed her hand in his, and he brought it to his lips, couldnt help himself. She let a tiny gasp of surpise at the guesture thier was something in her eyes. They were warm, they were beautiful and so knowing. There was a fire there, and if he didnt stop throwing himself in it he was sure to be burnd. When her lips parted on a soft sigh giving him a tiny glimps of a heaven he desperatly wanted to taste, Burnd wasnt the problem. He had been standing in her fire for ages and had been seerd inside and out. In a last desprate attempt to hurl himself to safty he asked " Are you ok, Raven somethings diffrent about you?"

She glanced at her parents, who both watched her with concern and fear it seemd like, where they afraid she was sick or that she would realize who she was talking to and slap him for the audicity of even looking at her. She did no such thing, she sighed and put a hand to his cheek. That alone nearly caused him to die of shock and to go up in flames nearly all at once. "I just want this night to be perfect between us, we had words before I know. But I'm sorry for that, i was. Scared, sometimes my own emotions frighten me." What was wrong with her. Raven Scared, Raven was never scared of anything least of all scared of how she felt for a man. He knew something wasnt right here he knew it his gutt told him every instinct told him. But here she stood blushing at him smileing up at him asking for the world, not knowing that in doing so she was giving him the world. What man could say no to that.

Draco took her hand and ignored the warning bells that seemd to clang so loudly int the grins of triumph all over the Jenkins faces.

_something was about to happen, tonight was about more then a ball, tonight past present and futcher would colide. He just knew it As Harry stood at the top of the stair case the first guest begining to file in. He was edgy he was relaxed he was darn right Ferral inside his own skin. Had he given this ball for Fred and Luna like he had thought or for some other reason... Followers he needed followers for his plans...His thoughts were clouded in disrae. He didnt know when Voldemort had begun to fade, it wasnt that he felt him leaving. More like he simply stoped, faded into the background. Like a deircter fading into the audiance to watch what he had created. Like a farmer the seeds planted who sat back to watch them grow. Who couldnt he seperate himself from the taint. He had always been aware before that he was being compelld. He hadnt been abel to stop it but at least he could tell. Now... Now he just was. Now he looked around him and He was the Taint. The most terrifing thing was it no longer scared him. He nolonger cared. His son scamperd from his room to his side smiling up at him. Harry took his son in his arms the love was still there he wanted everything for his son. I'm going to give you the world James, the entire world whether anyone likes it or not. _

_To be a king one had to make sacrifices, and one had to have followers. tonight was about Followers, who amongst his guest would prove to be a follower and who would turn out to be a sacrifce. His son snuggeld closer to him, Harry kissed his forhead. I've trully fallen havent I. The question was disspasiont like he was asking the wheather. He couldnt bring himself to care, it no longer matterd. He was dulled worn away empty...He was going to own the world, anything that he wanted and he would give it to his sons, and his wife. The only joy in a world that had become empty and grey. He had set the Board, now all he had to do was move the pawns. The people below him in his front hall dressed in all thier finery were all pawns. And if they knew what was good for them they would Follow. He glimpsed Flaxen Hair in the crowd below, Malfoy. Malfoy could proove to be his greatest asset. If he was anything like his father he would be key in Harrys...voldemorts..did he even know which anymore? Thier plans. If he prooved to be even half the man Remus thought he was he would be a danger, but either way he would be used. On Malfoys arm was a woman, and juding by the look written all over his face that was they woman! Something to file away. When she looked up to smile at something he said Harry felt voldemort stirr for the first time in Days._

_RAYELN! The name was like a shout of shock. Voldemorts discomfort sent a flood of memories in Harrys mind. They'd been closely tied when they hadnt shared a body now it was almost impossible to seperate thier minds. A dark haird woman, Tom riddels obsession for her beauty... she'd denied him...He'd killed her long and slow and cruely years later. she'd had a daughter... Just a babe at the time. Somehow Voldemorts emotions helpd Harry to find his own. Stay out of my head, Tom your time is over. You let your woman get away from you. Bad taste in killing her by the way, now your alone and what good does that do? _

_Voldemort didnt like being mocked or called Tom for that matter. And Ginny wont run from you when she realizes what you have become. Can one so could ever stand to be near one such as us. You will kill her in the end as I did, if only so you dont have to face what you have made of yourself. NoT what I have made of me, What you have Made of Me! Dont fool yourself Harry you have made yourself. If thats true old man then why the need to possess me! Never did like waiting Harry and it would have taken you a while yet to realize your potental. I know my potential Tom, I'm going to take what I want, and what i want is a world free of evil of you. If i have to conqure it to do that I will. Oh so very nobel Harry, the world doesnt like Conquers whether they where the mantel of hero or not. So do me a favor and murder that little witch for me. forget it, i need her. _

"PAPA!" Harry snaped out of his own mind and looked down at his son, who was tugging at his hair. "Ouch James dont do that" He scolded even as james let go. A puzzeld pout was on his lips. "You werent listning and your eyes were all funny papa your ok arent you." The pout had melted away to worry James tiny fingers reached up to touch his face. He felt pain, he loved his son so much and somehow even that emtoion had becmome twisted. Had he really just stood there contemplating conquering murder and blackmail and not cared. He was falling, Fallen and he couldnt stop it. Even now as he contemplated it the pain and the shock was fading and the numbness was returning. He smiled down at his son, after all nothing was wrong he was perfectly fine. In fact he was enlightend, beyond anything he had ever been. One day James would rule by his side, and he would thank him.

"I'm fine James, where is your brother?" Harry asked ruffling his sons hair. James shrugged. "He's coming he couldnt get his dress robes on right." Harry scoweld, His second son was a little too tender for his likeing. Winning and owning the world wasnt enough. To keep it his sons would both have to be strong. James he didnt worry about but Sirius. No matter he would make a man of his son if it killed him. "Did you help him?" harry Asked. James ducked his head blushing as if he were ashamed. "Uh.. Sorry papa i'll go and..." Harry took his tiny chin in his head and looked derictly at his son. "No, dont be ashamed. In this world the strongets person survives. Siruis needs to learn that, and he will learn it the hard way if need be. You James have nothing to be ashamed of. Never be ashamed you are a god amoung ants, the world is yours if you'll take it. Understand me son." James stared at him in something close to horrifed facination. He nodded.

Just then Siruis bedroom door opend and he toddeld out his dress robes askew. He brightend when he saw harry and James and toddeld towards them at an akward run. "James, Help, they stuck" He pleaded his arms flopping pittifully. James glanced at his father who nodded in encouragment. James turnd to sirius. "Do it yourself siruis. Bloody hell your such a baby!" Siruis Gapped up at his brother like he'd been smacked. Tears gatherd at the corner of his eyes. "JAMES POTTER! Where on earth did you hear such language you opologize to your brother right this instant!" Ginny was standing at the top of the stairs her hands on her hips. She was...She was wearing a dress of pure emerald green. It sparkled at him as if it teased his senses with its brilliance. She was everything, his body was alive she was a blaze of color in his grey and twisted new world. She was... Ginny.

Siruis was crying clutching his mothers leg, James was looking to him for guidance. What had he done, what was he doing... Harry started to trembel, he nodded towards James. James mumbeld and apology, and hung his head, confusion and hurt on his face. He started to tear, but unlike Siruis he didnt give into them. He balled his little fists and bit them back for all he was worth. Ginny was staring at him with confusion. "Harry dont just stand there, i think you need to have a talk with your son about his behavior! you know man to man. Siruis and i will be waiting downstairs. She fixed his dress robes and Carried Siruis down the stairs.

"Papa, you said..." James words faded as he bit back the tears threatning to overwhelm him. Harry took his hand and tugged him foward into his arms. "I know what I said, I know. I'm sorry James. I should have warnd you. Women are, well they dont always like the facts of life. So sometimes its important to shelter them. Work around their too compasiont naturs untill thier ready to accept it. Your mother will come to terms with it in time. Men just realize it sooner thats all." He smoothed his sons unrully hair, and was proud when the tears faded and James nodded up at him a small smile on his face. "Mom is too nice sometimes, is that what your saying?" He looked up at Harry Hopefully. Harry nodded down at him a smile on his face, he took his sons hand. "You shouldnt feel ashamed, you did exactly the right thing James. Always love your mother and respect her, but remember she sees the world through a womans eyes. Now come on lets go to the party."

James loved his Papa, Papa was wise and smart and so strong. He always knew what was best. James tried to ignore the feeling that something was wrong. Papa had always told him to be nice to Siruis that he was smaller and needed more care and couldnt always keep up with him. The little boy in him wanted to listen to Papa when he said Siruis needed to grow up and learn things the hard way. Cause papa looked at him and thought he was strong. Because as long as Siruis was week papa would love him best. But that wasnt right, he knew it wasnt. The way Mama had looked at him, like she was shocked and dissapointed, The way Siruis had looked at him as if James had struck him. That wasnt right, something wasnt right. Maybe nothing was right anymore, all he knew was that he had lost his papa once and he never wanted to again. Even if he wasnt right. James shiverd and clutched tighter to his fathers hand.

The Board has been set and the peices are about to move.


	11. Chapter 11: The pieces are moving

**Chapter 11**

**The Pieces are Moving**

Ginny smiled and waved her way through the crowd, stopping to greet the many guests as was required of the hostess. Her mind wasnt on any of that, her mind was on Harry. Something was wrong, she couldnt put her finger on it but what she'd just witnessed upstairs left her body feeling cold and made her knees want to shake. Always, Always Harry instructed their children to be kind to those who seemd weaker. Harry had always tried to teach his sons the importance of humility and honor. Old fashion ideals maybe but it would make them better men. She couldnt belive what she had just heard as she had climbed the stairs, she didnt know what had made her pause instead of just anouncing her precanse. Maybe it was because she liked watching Harry with thier sons, he was so tender and loving with them all the time.

Ginny wanted to cry, she didnt want to smile and wave as if everything in her world was still all right. She wanted to stop in the middel of the floor and demand to know what had happend to the man she loved. She actully did feel her knees trembel then, she needed him. She needed her Harry to come and tell her this was just a cruel dream that he wasnt changing right infront of her. That he was still her hero. "Ginny are you alright, dear sit down you look ready to fall." Angelina was at her elbow a worried frown on her face. She guesterd towards Hermione who was leading Luna along.

Luna was wearing a gown of the palest pink almost pearl, it brightedn her face and seemd to set lights dancing in her silver grey eyes. She looked lovely, enchanting and as the only unmarried woman in thier group she was drawing alot of attention. Ginny musterd a smile for her friend, "You look lovely Luna" She managed to say befor the tears threatend to spill. Luna blushed, but it faded as a concernd frown crossed her lips. The three woman hearded her to a seat, fawning over her in womanly concern.

"Spill it Gin, whats wrong?" Angelina asked cocking one slinder eyebrow. Ginny took a deep breath, "Its Harry, If you could have heard what he said up thier to James. He encouraged him to be cruel to Siruis! I couldnt belive my own ears. He's changing right infront of my eyes and I dont know what to do. How could this Happen this isnt Harry." The tears wouldnt be held back they where sliding down her cheeks. Angelina swated at a curious guest who got to close then turnd back to Ginny. Herminoe nelt down on her level. Placeing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "your not alone in this, all our Husbands seem to be changing. Somethings bothering all of them and they've shut us out." Hermione turnd to Angelina and grinned at her. "Doesnt mean we have to stand for it, if anyone knows how to get answers out of them its us right. Things will be ok Ginny just get him to talk to you."

"Get whom to talk to whom?" Tonks asked breezing up to them dressed in a gown of dark velvet inchanted to look like the night sky, her hair today was its natuarl color deep black and flowing to her shoulders. Her gloves where satin and she placed one gloved hand on Ginnys arm. "Our husbands to talk to us, And you luna should probably work on fred, with the way you look tonight he'd probably tell you his darkest secrets" Angelina teased turning to wink at luna. Luna grinned like a cat who'd gotten into the cream. Tonks nodded and sighed. "Ah, i see you mean the way the men seem to be carrying around the fate of the world and not telling us, i was just coming over to say we fix that problem. If Harrys acting funny Ginny we'll get to the bottom of it. Turn on the charm a bit and he'll tell you anything, its what men in love do."

"What do we do?" Remus Lupin asked as he walked up beghind his wife, whom turnd to smile at him. "There you are Remus, I was just discusing you" Tonks smiled at him walking into his arms. He smiled down at her fondly she crossed her arms around his kneck smiling up at him. Her eyes twinkled promising, knowning. She leand foward so that her lips just brushed his ear and whisperd. Remus turnd bright red and grabed her hand none to gentel tugging her onto the dance floor. Angelina bit back a grin of delight, "Tonks knows how to handel her man, she'll have his secrets before the nights done. Speaking of men, here come ours Luna." She said guestering towards the door.

Fred and Goerge both dressed to the nines in scarlet dress robes where heading towards them, well as best they could in a room full of guests. Goerge said something to Fred that caused him to blush and try a playfull punch in his twins deriction. They both looked up at exactly the same moment to notice the women. Goerges face split into a cat grin, like a little boy spying christmas presents ungaurded beneath the tree. Angelina knew she looked stuning in white it offset her coloring strikingly and the gown had been taliord perfectly to fit her form. His eyes danced at her even from across the room, promising her wicked delights as soon as the ball was over. She grinned right back at him, then turnd to the other women and whisperd.

"He's smiling now and better be smiling later when I tell him the news, I told him I wanted sixteen or seventeen when we married and he nearly fainted." Ginny and Hermione giggeld, it was still hard to think of George as a father. To them he was still one of the boys who never grew up, oh he knew his duties and did them well. He was a man where it counted but there would always be something boyish in the weasly twins. When Fred and Goerge finally reached them he wasted no time in grabing his wife in a kiss. A kiss not really suited for a Ball room party, and the little scamp knew it. He grinned down at his wife with impish delight and whisperd something in her ear that had Angelina swatting him. "behave, Goerge people are watching, Fred dear i just noticed you how do you like dear lunas dress?" Angelina smiled at Fred just before Goerge dragged her away for a waltz.

Ginny found her glum mood and all her worries fading, the look on her older brothers face was priceless. Fred looked as if he'd been hit by a truck, his eyes wide with shock, body stiff as a board. Then his stance began to soften, he seemd to gravitate towards luna as if pulled by some outside force. He melted to her side and it didnt look as if he would ever be leaving. And if Any of them had thier way he would never even consider it. Ginny found herself frowning a moment later when Fred took lunas hand, he only apeard to be holding it but judging by the crimson blush on lunas cheek he was doing much more. she knew her brothers of all people, and just now Fred was looking at Luna like prey.

"You'll be alright wont you luna, call one of us if you find you need a breather?" She asked pointedly scowling at Fred. Fred just grinnd paying her no mind, he dragged Luna onto the dance floor. Ginny groand, the poor girl didnt stand a chance. Well it was just as well as far as she was concernd wedding bells where wringing. And if for any reason, which she doubted he would, Fred had doubts. A little birdie in Molly weaslys ear might just let the cat out of the bag. And the choice wouldnt be up to him anylonger. "Sure thats wise leaving that bounder alone with her." Ron asked coming from Ginnys left. She turnd and smiled at him. "Probably not wise, but it wont hurt her any either. She looks inoccent but I get the notion Luna lovegood knows how to handel herself" Hermione laughed, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder. The glitter of her red gown caught his eye, Ginny found herself roling hers.

"Might as well dragg her off, Ron go on with you. I'll be fine." Ron tossed her a gratefull grin, before grabing Hermiones hand, and pulling her to him for a kiss. She pratically purred with pleasure grining up at him. When that little scene was done, he turnd back to his sister a concernd frown on his face. "You'll be ok wont you Ginny?" Before she could reply Harry was beghind her, and placing a hand on her shoulder. It spread imideiat heat through her. She was turning red she knew it, and tried to resist the urge to fan herself. "She'll be fine, More then fine" Harry said, he knelt and his lips brushed the back of her neck. She felt a shiver go through her. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Good god, Hermione lets leave i'll never get used to those two together." He shiverd as if the thought of his best friend and his little sister gave him chills. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh hush Ron you know very well you'd have killed Harry if he had ended up with anyone else." Ron grinned and winked as he contiued to pull Hermione away. "Dosent mean I have to like watching them do I, oh and Harry I will kill you if you ever even think of being with another woman." Harry's lips twitched, as he tried not to smile. " I cant love your sister without makeing you puke, and I cant be with anyone else, else wise you'll kill me. Thanks for the choices mate." Ron laughed. "no problem" He said with a jaunty wave befor he and Hermione dissaperd into the crowd.

Harry turnd to smile down at her, his hand still on her shoulder, his other reached down to help her up. When she was standing infront of him, he leand foward and kissed her. When Harry was kissing her everything in her world was good and perfect and right. He was her personal hero, the man who'd saved her life many times over and she didnt care if he failed or fell he would always be hers. When she was looking at him like this she found it hard to belive what she had overheard on the stairway. When he was holdining her he held the world at bay. She grasped onto him, didnt realize how tightly untill he laughd and said. "Gin, if you hold me any tighter i'm going to pass out"

She blushed and stepped back, ducking her head. She wasnt one to cry, not usally but suddenly the tears where back. His hands where framing her face now, as he brought her eyes level to his. "Ginny whats wrong?" He asked his eyes searching hers. She shiverd and edged closer to him. "I heard you, what you said to James, Harry how could you say such things to our son." Harry stared down at her, his eyes were warm and his arms so loving and strong holding her to him. Suddenly he was the one clinging to her as if, when he let go he would shatter. " I, I just wanted siruis to be ok. I'f you knew what i knew Ginny if you had seen what i've seen. He cant stay tender, I just wanted him to be strong, to be ok. I didnt mean for James to be cruel I explaind that to him afterwards. I'm sorry Ginny"

Love is a powerful force, love can take the weakest being and give him unpareled strength. When Harry had searched for the Horcruxes, when it had seemd like he would die in the search and all hope was lost. He had seen her face, and it had given him the strength to go on. As he stood here holding her knowing that he was well and trully lost, there was still something in him that cared. Something in him begging for realeas. "Oh God Ginny help me please" The new Harry the cold one shaped by evil and born of tainted magic couldnt stop this small part from nearly screaming the words. They where a scream in his soul but he was so diminished they came out as a whisper to the outside world. A plea one last finall plea, one last burst of strength.

Love has true power, it can make one strong but it also has the power to make the strongest person weak. Ginny Potter was a strong woman, with a strong will. She knew something was terrible wrong she felt it in the depths of her soul and it was shakeing her entire world. She saw the terror in her husbands eyes the pain just before it was replaced by cold fire. Then even that was gone replaced by simple warmth. And he was reasuring her that he'd be clearer to James in the futcher and that he just wanted the best for them all. He was charming loving the man she loved, The man she needed more then the breath in her body. Ginny took her husbands hand and alowed him to lead her onto the dance for. Her first moment of weakness.

_Ginny PLEASE! There was a screaming vioce inside him. Harry could no longer seperate himself from this vioce and the vioce of lord voldemort. Voldemort seemd to have faded into a mere shadow, no it was more like he had faded into Harry becoming Harry. Harrys wants and desires were still the same. He wanted and loved his family, his friends. But they were merged shadowd faded with his desires. Domination, control, secruity, Vengance! Harry was going to take the world and hold it in the palm of his hand if he had to destroy anything and anyone in his way he would. Voldemort was no longer an entity in his soul, Harry finally understood what the dark lord had done. The last Horcrux he had spelld to empty itself into the person who destroyed it. Harry was carrying a piece of Voldemorts soul in him, and it was programed like a virus infesting manipulating and ravishing everything it touched. A man with a virus at first is aware he is sick, then when it spreads and brings on fever and delirum he is no longer aware. _

_Harry was no longer aware, He was infested delerious in a fever he couldnt break. He had become the Virus. That last peice of Voldemorts soul had merged with his own the merging had hurt, had been painfull. But he no longer noticed the pain, delerious men often didnt. Now and then the fever seemd to abate he got respites like When James had touched him in the hallway by the stair case. When he was touching Ginny. Yes sometimes in moments like those that Screaming vioce that he normaly couldnt hear blared like a foghorn in his body. He was screaming now, pounding on the walls of his own soul begging for Ginny to really look at him._

_She diddnt, the screaming fadded into desperate moans. Was this vioce him, a part of him in his new state he had forgotten. He examind him, thier was light thier was goodness in this part of him. This part of him was fading, ill the light was dimm, it flickerd as if threatning to blink out. He had no use for weakness. His plans where already in motion, he had no room for any kind of weakness. He knew he had the power to kill this part of him, to smash him and send him away. And he must, or this part of him would ruien all his carefully made plans for his family his friends his world. He reached inside himself like a sword of justice to spear the light to send it to its death._

_It should have been easy, after all he could sense part of him actully wished he was dead, but at the last second Harry was aware that outside himself in the ball room James and his cousins had come running up, and harry was swinging his son into his arms. The light grew Brighter, refusing to be killed. It hurt he felt the pain as if it hurt to be near such shining brillance. NO THIS THING WOULD DIE! HE WOULDNT FAIL NOW NOT WHEN HE'D JUST STARTED._

_"I'm your other half, you kill me and you kill whatever chance they have, i'm the only thing keeping you from killing everything you love! as long as i'm alive we still have a chance!" Harry Falterd, was this true, would he really kill those he loved without this light part of him, and what did he mean by a chance. "you'll know, when the time comes, we have a chance let me talk to my son just once please" The light pleaded, Harry was confused this battling with himself was painfull, as if inside him things where ripping shattering. Harry was aware that he was leading his son into another room, that James was looking up at him trustingly. The room was empty away from prying eyes, "Stop it, thats my son what are you doing!" Harry demanded of the light._

_Light dark, its what they where, and he as the dark was stronger he knew it but at this moment the light was he couldnt stop what it was doing. He was spining magic, magic that he recognized. "NO! NO You'll RUIN EVERYTHING!" He threw himself at the light part of him, attacking it with all his will tearing into it. He would kill it here and now for the last time and it would never make him weak again. Some how he knew he had to kill it before it finished the spell or all would be lost._

James body shook with pain and fear, it hurt his Papa was holding him too hard, he tried to scream but his screams wouldnt make it past his throat. he was chanting something Funny words he didnt understand, their where was a burst of light beghind his eyes and his little body shook. He felt tearing pain as if he was being shredded. He could here vioces two vioces, they both sounded like papa but diffrent one was pure it was love it was strength and it was soothing him.

"Papa please help me!" The words didnt make it past his throat but somehow it still heard him. "_Listen dont fight this james you wont even remember this once its done, not till the time comes dont fight son." _Papa was hurt, James could feel it, he was bleeding torn something was wripping into him. The second vioce the dangerous one familer but yet unfamiler. "_Leave him alone, I wont let you weaken my son! I'll kill you first what will you gain by hiding in him!" _This vioce shook through james like a chain saw ripping tearing. He screamd and screamd with no sound makeing it past his lips. _"I wont be hiding, I'll be getting stronger. Strong enough to come back and finish this!" "Fool! i'll kill you first, you think to make a weapon of my own son against me! I'll kill you first!"  
_

James felt it then like a knife was shoved through his heart and it was burning and burning and he heard screaming. The first vioce the papa he knew the one he recognized was screaming reaching. James blacked out not wanting to watch his papa die.

Harry held the limp body of his son in his arms, his breathing was shallow and his skin pale and pasty. But otherwise he looked to be ok. He smiled in satisfaction, The weakness was gone destroyd before he could contaminate his son. James was going to be a King one day James was his dreams his proudest joy. Harry kissed his sons forhead. " I'll always protect you". He whisperd. As long as he did what he was told. He smiled as he carried his son from the room and to his bed.

_Harry smiled he was torn faded nearly broken but still alive, James couldnt feel him. When he had passed out and finally stoped fighting the intrusion into his body he was abel to slip inside. He was alive he had left the hallowed and tainted peices of him beghind. He knew he had just become a danger to the world every last scrap of morality that was left in Harry was here inside his son now, gathering streangth. It was going to be a long weary rest. James couldnt hear him nor could he feel him. He wouldnt even remember this incidant. And the other Part of him thought him to be dead, Harry could become strong could become strong enough that when the time was right when the peices where just right he could reawken and undo what Voldemort had done. Untill then all he could do was...sleep._

What had she been thinking, she couldnt do this. It wasnt playing at being in love that was hard, it was being in love. She'd always been in love with this man, knowing deep down they would never be together. His hate his pride and his vengance had always stood in thier way before. Her pride, and what was right and her vengance stood in thier way now. So when he looked at her like this, when she moved in his arms in a slow waltz thier bodies matching perfectly. When he leand close to breath her in and whisperd into her ear, she trembled. She loved him, loved a man she'd sworn to dispise, sworn she'd neve merry and could never Marry. Not unless she gave up everything she belived in.

Draco was a means to an end nothing more, she told herself sternly. As long as it looked as if they where madly in love and he would propose any minute Emilla and Garrot would think she was cowed into going along with thier plans. So when she found out if her Uncle was dead or alive and left they wouldnt know what hit them. But he didnt feel like a means to an end, he felt like a man she could live the rest of her life with. A man she could trust, one she could treasure.

He must have felt the trembel that shook her, because he stoped dancing and looked down at her. "Are you ok, are you cold?" When she nodded he took her by the waist and led her off the dance floor and wrapped her in his dark cloak. He smiled down at her. "Better?" She nodded again. You Raven will not cry! she scolded herself. She wouldnt, she'd lived years without him and would contiue to live years without him. Why did it feel as if she were lying to herself. " you sure your ok Raven?" He asked her agian tilting her head so he could look into her eyes.

Raven steped out of his grasp and smiled up at him, she didnt know how she kept herself from crying or her lips from trembling. She managed it, even managed a laugh. "Of course I am, i'm with you arent I." He just looked at her as if he couldnt figure her out. Emila and Garrot where watching them, she could feel their stares, boring holes into her back. She shiverd again. His eyes glanced beghind her and something whent hard in him.

"Raven, I didnt think you where a coward. They want this match between us they always have. Both our familys always have. You once said you'd rather Marry the Giant squid, why the sudden change? Dont let them rule your life, dont pretend with me!" His vioce was cold, well not cold Draco was never cold. It may seem like he was with his sneering jeers and biting tounge but she always saw the passion the real emoation simmering beneath that layer of ice. He hid beghind it like armor, and he was using it now.

"I never hated you Draco, I hated alot of things. The family you where born in the family i was born in. The choices I was forced to make. Never you, if anything I hated wanting you when i knew i was betraying who i was. They wanted us to be together and I want to be as far from like them as possible. Feeling what i do for you would ruien all of that" Truth she could tell him that truth, but never the whole of it. Because now she had to taint it with a lie. "but I realized I dont care anymore, if they gloat about it the rest of thier lives so be it. I want you and me to-"

She never finished, His kiss had the power to take away every thought in her head every breath in her body. It came as a shock one minute she was talking the next she was in his arms her world spining upside down and changing right before her eyes. It was fire it was heat, it was tender it was lovely and it was magic. She felt her knees weaken, but he held onto her keeping her standing as he layed her entire soul bare. She was lost, spoiled for life and drowning all at once.She broke the kiss with a cry, she did the only thing she could do. She slapped him and ran like a bat out of hell from the room.

Draco stared after her, slightly dazed and wondering two things. What the hell had he done wrong and why the bloody hell had he done it. "Well done Malfoy, very well done." Draco turnd to find Ron grining at him. Hermione at his side. He scoweld at him, and reverting back to old habbits snapped at him. "What of it weasly, mind your own bloody busniess!" Ron laughed and put his hands up in the air . "Alright, simmer down mate. I was just pointing out that assulting her on a ball room floor is not the best way to gain a ladies attention"

Draco snorted crossing his arms, he gave weasly a glance over. His dress robes were crisp imaculate there was really nothing poor or shabby about him anymore. But he could still muster the old look of supuroity to toss at him. Buggar it all weasly just grinned at him, as if he could care less what Draco thought of him. "I hardly assulted her, Weasly and I'm no mate of yours and dont you forget it!" It would have been a nice line to end on to glide from the room on but he had to go and ruien it. "You dont think thats why she was upset do you, I didnt.. I couldnt help it.. I?" He blanched realizing he was stammering like an idiot and to Weasly of all people. And good lord was he turning red now! He turnd then and marched stiffly off, mortified beyond all reason.

Hermione stared after Draco, and giggeld. Ron shook his head. "Dont laugh, i dont know whats less belivable right now, him being in love or me trying to be friendly with him." Hermione swatted him on the shoulder. "Every one deserves Happiness even Draco, and now that your working together you should try and be friends." Ron sighed. "He doesnt make it bloody easy, still looks at me like i'm gutter trash, not that i mind anymore still makes for a rocky friendship. Enough about Malfoy what time is it, only a few more hours till i can take you up stairs and..." Hermione blushed bright red and swatted him. Not that she really minded.

"Behave yourself please, or its couches for you." She scolded, he blanched and shook his head. "You wouldnt be that cruel would you?" Hermione stiffeld a giggel. Then pointed, "Look thiers Fred and Luna talking in the corner over thier near the balcony doors." Ron fallowed her finger with his eyes and then grined when he spotted his brother and luna. He frownd slightly, "looks about ready to eat her, not that i blame him she cleans up nice in a gown. Good lord he isnt going to right in the middel of the ball room with Mom and Dad here is he!" Hermione tried not to laugh right out loud at Rons agahst expercion. and it looked as if Fred was. He was going to lay one hot kiss on Luna even shadowed in the cornor if anyone glanced thier way would notice. And someone had, a man a few feet away from Hermione stiffend in shock clenched his fists and began to barrel towards the couple.

"Isnt that...?" Ron nodded and sighed. "Gregory Jenkins. come on lets go divert dissaster."

A smart man would have fled when he first saw luna in a gown so shimering it looked as if she'd dressed herself in pearl. A smart man would have apearated himself all the way to alaska when he felt what Fred had felt when he'd first seen her. Like a slam to the gutt, a batt to the head and a fire in his blood he couldnt bank. This had to be enchantment all he could think about was touching her kissing her, holding her. Makeing her laugh, makeing her just as crazy as he felt right now. He had to be crazy, only a crazy man would kiss a woman sensless in a ballroom full of people. And only a crazy man would stop once he'd dived into the heaven that was Luna lovegood.

speaking of crazy men, you had to be crazy to grab a man in the middel of the best kiss he'd ever have in his life and call him foul names. Gregory Jenkins had to be crazy, cause he'd done just that. Grabed Fred by the collar and began to scream at him. "you Bloody, Bleedin Bounder! you Cadd of the worst order.. How dare you treat a lady in that kind of manner. Come Luna away from him this instant." Luna turnd pink with fury. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth trying not to loose her temper.Fred was trying to decide whether or not to hex the moron or just forget magic and deck him one.

"Leave us alone Gregory! I told you more then once i want nothing to do with you!" Luna bit out between clenched teeth. Gregory turnd red and sputterd, "But luna! The potters are one thing they after all are respectable but the weaslys! espcially this one! Riff Raff I Forbid IT!" That was the last straw for fred and luna both.

"WHO ARE YOU TO FORBID ME ANYTHING!"

"YOU BASTARD GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW"

"your father promised you'd merry me!"

"what is this the bloody 1700's i dont care what he said i wouldnt Marry you if you..."

"Is thier a problem here?" the three of them turnd to find Harry standing beghind them, oh it wasnt just Harry either. Mr. & Mrs Jenkins where present as well as his parents Ron, Hermione and a cirlce of other on lookers. Fred felt a bolt of fear, Harry seemd sane enough most the time in fact he'd seemd more sane of late then he had anyother time in the last month. Still changed but sane. As of yet they had found nothing in any scrolls or books to counter what Voldemort had done to him. Strangely instead of getting more out of control Harry had become... Fred couldnt place it. He was cool charming and utterly calm. Utterly not Harry. But nothing that they could fault him for, it was like he'd doned a layer of ice only melted by his family.

"Nothing really Harry, just having a discussion with this Bloke here." Fred assured him. He rememberd the result of Harrys last dealings with Jenkins. He shiverd, Harry still had that edge of wild danger about him but it was tempard now with a cool elegance. Like Harry belonged on poster somewhere. Alexander the Great Napaleon. Dangerous as a plauge but cool and elegant on the outside. Harry smiled as if he'd only interupted a delightful Tea instead of a blistering argument. Gregory frownd blistering, Fred had to fight a groan. Did the boy never learn, was he really that dense. He was going to whip lash harry with that tounge of his and end up dead one day. Harry didnt doubt it, not one bit.

"Mr potter Your, Brother in Law here was asulting My intended." Gregory huffed turning to Harry with a plaintive eye. Harry nodded as if sympatheticly then tossed Fred a wink. Emila Jenkins spoke up then a bright smile on her face. "We can vouch for the poor dear, Harry Dear. Lunas father and My dear Garrot have been discussing a match between the two of them since they where in diapers." Garrot Jenkins nodded in the affermitve, Gregory tossed Fred a triumphent look. "Doesnt anyone care what I think about this match! I dont want to Marry your son, sorry Mame but its true." Luna pleaded. Emilla frownd at luna a cold glint coming into her eyes then it was gone just as fast. Smotherd by motherly concern.

"Oh you poor dear, Miss luna is far too inoccent for her own good I fear." Luna turnd bright red her fists clenching. Fred was torn between laughter and screaming, he felt as if he were trapped in some old world play. What was wrong with these people, this wasnt the medival ages luna could bloody well marry whoever she chose! And it was bleeding hell going to be him! He turnd to glare at Harry opend his mouth to speak Harry raised a hand. He found himself faltering, Harry held such an air of comand. Fred foound himself staring at Harry facinated drawn to the raw power that seemd to cloak his every movement. He wasnt the only one, it seemd as if everyone in the room was held transfixed by Harry waiting at the edge of thier sceat for whatever he would say.

"Mr and Mrs Jenkins, I understand your plight. Luna after all is a lovely girl a better woman to be a loving wife to your son you couldnt find. However I find myself torn, after all Fred is my brother in law and a dear freind who wouldnt want such a gem for thier friend." Their where chuckels and knowing glancess the Jenkins's stared at Harry in Mezmarised Facination as if he where a god who had glanced thier way and found favor. They nodded and chuckeld along with everyone else, as Harry contiued. "Gregory your a fine man. Fred here is a bit of a scamp, always has been as it apears he's stollen away miss lunas heart i cant find it in me to break them apart. If thiers anything I can do to make it up to you please let me know."

The words sounded sincer in fact every word Harry spoke dripped of polish and power. It rang with sincerity and warmth. Fred found himself wanting to trembel, a vioce like that could compell a man to lay down his life, to fallow blindly. It inspired loyality just as much as it inspired fear. Looking around the room at the faces eager to please entranced staring at Harry in facination, Fred felt a shiver of fear. He had these people in the palm of his hands. Mr. And Mrs. Jenkins both twiterd and laughed good natuardly Emilla even placed a comforting hand on Harrys shoulder. "Oh dear boy, think nothing of it. After all who are we to stop love. Dear Fred is a handsome lad, we'll miss Miss luna of course but if it had to be anyone who stole her away we would have it be that delightful lad."

Fred nearly choked, dear fred, delightful lad. Was he the only one aware that they had just completely reversed the view of him? They didnt even look aware of it! And everyone was just nodding along with them as if this where exactly right. Even Gregory was noding and smiling at Fred as if they where the best of friends! Harry smiled over at Fred, thier was a knowing glint in those eyes as if making promises to Fred. He shiverd, Ron slid up beside him staring at Harry with concentration. Harry was now looking derictily at Fred. It suddenly felt as if he stood on shakey ground. As if he couldnt find his footing, Harry was bright like flame. Flame he wanted to get closer to he was cold, needed its warmth. It was dark and he was light he was tired of the dark.

"That wasnt very well done of you Fred, even still." Harry just grinned at him, he hadnt asked for an apology. But it was implied that he owed one, Fred found himself turning a sheepish smile on his lips to face the Jenkins. He really should apologize, after all she had been all but engaged to another man before he came along. Harry was right it wasnt very well done of him, Harry with such bright green eyes. Eyes that you could get caught in and he'd never let you go. "you arent about to actully apologize to that, that, cheeky little snippit! Are You!" Luna hissed in his ear. He was wasnt he, Fred Jerked back like he'd been slaped. He trembled, this was just like befor, he had nearlu murderd a man at Harrys comand and now Harry had him jumping to his every comand. Harry was just as out of control as before, he realized. Just so much better at hiding it.

This was true power, Emilla Jenkins thought as she stared at Harry as he dealt with this nasty busniess. She had never seen a man so enthralling so abel to hold a crowd, he was like a bright flame and they where all moths helpless to resist the light and the heat. She felt a shiver of excitment go up her spine, He had everyones attention and that was no small feat. Not with Philip Rochet attending the ball, Philip was the bloody minister of magic and no one was even glancing his way. The fact that the minister was even present said that Harry stood blessedly high in standing but to steal all his attention away? She looked over at Garrot. He was just as excited as she was, this was an opertunity! Harry was going places and if she had her way the Jenkins family would be right on his heels!

"ho, there Harry. Nasty busniess all this. Handeld it all very well though very well there." The Minister had stepped foward to clap Harry on the back. A joval grin on his lips, Philip had always been a cheery fellow but altogether too bookish in her opinion. He would just as soon dive into a book on some ubsard woodlen creature or new jinx or charm then do anything else. He was likeable if one liked that sort, Emilla dispised it. The man was a thinker he thought and thought and never did. She could tell Harry was the perfect mix of both. Cunning and unafriad to do.

"Thank you Philip, wasnt really much of anything just a lovers tangel" Harry Smiled, at the minister. That was a hero's smile, Emilla shiverd again. A smile like that had every woman in the room in a swoon and ready to throw down everything just for a look from him.Harry was a hero and the best Auror this side of the world. He was on first name basis with the Minister of magic and rich to the nines. He had friends in all the right places and even friends in some of the, she glanced at the weaslys, Wrong places. The man oozed charm and elegance. Oh yes, what a fool they'd been to not see it before! And standing next to the minister as he was with friendlyness and acord roling off between them she saw it. And she was sure she wasnt the only one.

Harry was made to be in a positon of power, he looked at home chatting with the Minister. He looked, like he could be the Minister! It was perfect one day he would be, one day Harry was going to be the most powerful wizzard in all of england! And one day possibly the world. Emilla had she been alone would have danced a jigg. They where going to be his seconds, they where going to be right up there in the front of all that power. Finally the dream would no longer be a dream.

"Harry dear boy, this is quit a smash. I was just saying so to Remus here" He geusterd towards Remus who nodded, his wife was by his side. Remus could be a problem, a mentor and friend to Harry it would be hard to leave him in the dust. Emilla gritted her teeth, they would manage it by god. This family had waited too long. " your work on the Welton county project was extrodinary! I told him i've never seen such a display of orginazation and well gritt!" Harry nodded in acent and turnd smiling towards Ron weasly, he said. "It wasnt just me, Dont know where i'd be without my partner here." Humiltiy to boot, Potter knew how to play his crowd.

"Of course, of course. We've been watching Mr weasly as well. We have plans at the ministry for the both of you. I got your missave by the way stunning ideas stunning ideas. Brilliant notions me boy. Which reminds me i've scheaduld a meeting of officers for later in the week. I'll anounce it all then, dear boy. Smashing party by the way just smashing." Emilla caught Garrots eye, Potter wasnt just friends with the minister he was actully in a position to advise! "this is absoultly stunning i knew that boy was destind for greatness!" She whisperd into Garrots ear. he nodded, "its a shame he's already married, still Malfoy will do fine for our little Raven. Look there he is, with Remus and weasly. His connections apear to be sound. We'll be doubly profitable if she can just keep her end of the bargan." Garrot sighed. Emillas lips thined and her eyes glinted cold. "Oh she will Darling, never fear on that score."

"Since when does Harry send Missaves to the Minister!" Ron demanded of Remus as the exited the ball room. They where headed towards the balcony doors. Remus shook his head, contemplating the situation. "Philips a good man, always has been. Just never was cut out to be a minister of magic, not that he's bungald anything. His heart just isnt in it, I warnd him when he was offerd the positon that it was a mistake of the first order. You have to have the drive the want, else the job swallows you sucks you dry. Dumbeldoor knew that, they offerd it to him over and over again you know."

Remus felt a pang at the thought of his old mentor, would that twinge ever go away that sad contemplation. Probably not. He sighd and nodded when draco said, " Thiers been rumors he's running dry. That he's thinking of resighning as soon as the council agrees to it." Ron let out a sigh of his own as they finally reached, the balcony doors and a blast of hot summer air hit them. "So Rochets tired, he's resighning and a new minister needs to be elected. Whats that got to do with Harry doesnt tell us why he's sending Missaves to Phil." Remus was afraid it did, it had happend so fast too fast. They had searched and searched for any mention of the kind of magic that could undo what voldemort had done and come up dry. And now he was afriad they where out of time, he could feel it. It was out of thier hands cureing Harry was no longer up to them. Countering his plans though was another story.

Draco was looking at both Harry and Ron with puzzeld expressions. "Am i missing something here, since when do you two discuss Harry like your against him?" Ron tossed him a glance Remus nodded. Draco would be working closely with Harry afterall. He had hoped that they could put the fued between them aside to see that they really wherent all that diffrent. Those plans would have to be put on hold, but Draco should still be told. The more people warnd was the more people saved in his opinion.

"Harry aint himself lately mate, wont give you details here but the Harry we know and trust has been put on hold for the time being." Ron explaind. Draco nodded not completely understanding, but willing to wait. Remus was about to speak when he heard a sniffel from the other end of the balcony. On a bench a woman sat her head in her hands long black hair spilling across her face, having either torn loose from its pins or been set loose. Even unabel to see her, Remus could tell she was lovely. when she did raise her head to wipe her eyes it was her face that made him stop short.

He hadnt seen that face in years, the delicate bone structer. The hiar black as a ravens wing and the blue eyes. If he died tomarow one of the last things he would remember was the way that sort of blue could take a person and make them wish to swim in them forever. Those where an enchantress eyes, Silvias eyes, He felt a sharp pain in his chest as memories assulted him.

_"Sirius if you dont hurry up where going to be for our own send of!" Remus brushed a lock of brown hair away from his eyes. He usally kept it neatly brushed and trimed at all times. But the full moon had been last week and he was still coming out of it. He tended to forget about keeping tidey when his body was changing and screaming at him. Sirius lay on his bed the red and gold curtains only partially shielding that he was top naked and decidedly scruffy looking._

_"Shove off Remus!" He mumbled. A bed away Remus heard James laugh, James ducked into a white shirt and began to button it as he said. "Dont bother Moony, he was up all night with Jenkins yesterday. He'll be dead stone tired for weeks." Remus felt his face go red, he suddenly felt the need to examin his shoes. Sirius managed to find the energy to sit up his black hair tumbling around his head. "Whats it to you prongs what I do with my woman." He shot at James who was draging on his black school robes._

_James snorted and grinned, "Nothing but Harris, you know the big strong hothead from Ravenclaw might have something to say about it. Brothers do tend to dislike people shagging thier sisters." To that Sirius mumbled something even a sailor might have blushed at. Remus roled his eyes at both of them and anounced. "Does anyone feel like graduating, not that I dont love it here really..."_

_"I do, might wanna pull on a shirt there padfoot might give the proffesors a turn if you strolled down there in only your knickers." James suggested with a grin. Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he dragged himself from bed. "They cant start without us, Remus here is graduating top of the class. How are they going to skip over that." Sirius reasond, Remus roled his eyes again and grinned at his two friends. "I've a mind to just go down there myself so the two of you can just miss it."_

_A brief round of tussling followd that, untill Remus found his robes where wrinkled and his tie had ripped in a place. He didnt mind, it felt good to have friends like them. It always had, they didnt need to know that though. " sirius you oaf look what you've done, if your anything like that with Silvia its a wonder she keeps you around!" he acused, but with a grin. For that he reseved a sharp slap on the back. Sirius wide grin faded slightly. "Why does everyone think Silvia and I, well..." Remus nearly fell down in shock, he'd never seen Sirius black blush at anything._

_"Because its you Sirius!" James jeered. Sirius punched him in the arm half heartedly. And sighed. "Not that i dont want to mind you, its just that..." He falterd his face coloring again. James eyes widend in shock then delight. "OH! Dont tell me! After all that ribbing you gave me about Evans your finally getting your own! This is prime, mate just prime. How are you handling it, do you need a healer. Madam Pomfrey has an eccelnt potion, its for warts really but if has the most delightful cooling sensation that might help with any pent up frustration you might be-" James never finished as Remus had taken a pillow from the nearest bed and tossed it at his head._

_"leave him alone James." He tossed a sympathetic look Sirius's way. "The poor fools in love for the first time. He needs tender care." James snorted at that statment and crossed his arms. "Where the bloody hell was my tender care when Evans and I started dateing. All I got was his bloody comments." James inquired with a laugh. "well with you and Lilly it was just kinda funny mate, you'd been mooning after her for years untill she finnally agreed and then she refuses to sleep with you. Even though lord knows you tried hard enough. Made quit a cake of yourself I might add." Sirius chuckeld. James made a face at him._

_"So if you and Jenkins wheren't ah doing that, what where you doing last night and all those nights?" Remus inquired with a puzzeld frown. Sirius shrugged, then sighed. "We talk mostly sometimes we kiss or I just take her places. But mostly we talk, last night she was upset. Something about her aunt and uncle and not wanting to be there anymore. She doesnt want to stay with them anymore, thier like my parents after all sometimes I think thier worse. She ran out on them like I did, and is staying at a mates but that cant last forever as Emilys going into work soon enough and moving out as well. So unlike me she cant stay at a mates place, thanks for that James by the way" James nodded as Sirius contiued, "She was in a real fix about it too, crying all over me about the futcher and what its going to bring. And Harris as we all know is a flyer and is going to play for england or try to anyway. He'll be on the road with no real place of his own, she cant stay with him either."_

_Remus winced, if Silvias aunt and uncle where like sirius that ment they where cold, unfealing people who's view of the world was narrow and laced with biggitry and prejudice. Silvia with her loving nature would feel crushed living with such people. " What about us, were all moving on Aurors make pretty decent money dont they. soon as you get a place have her move in with you." Remus sugested. Sirius thought that over then shook his head. " we wont be Aurors yet will we, we'll just be apprentice for years yet if even that at first. on that kind of sallary i'll be lucky if I dont starve nevertheless afording a place of my own."_

_James looked at his best mate, at the troubled frown on his face and the sadness that had seemd to enter his eyes fleetingly. All teasing aside he put a hand on his shoulder, "Why dont you Merry her thiers marrige rates on apartments in muggel and wizarding districts espcially muggel ones. Go to Gringots and exchange your Gallons for muggel money." Sirius shot James a scalding look._

_"you've got Evans on the brain again mate, I told you you where crazy to ask her this soon. Who gets married strait out of school. Most people are just finding jobs! Not James he up and proposes to his girlfriend as soon as its legal! Then came moaning to me when she rightfully knocked you on your arse where i think you should stay for awhile. No thanks Marraige sounds nice for some but good lord i'd die before tying myself down like that." Sirius admonished._

_"then your going to loose her mate, cause no woman in the history of mankind has waited around forever." James cautioned. Sirius shrugged then tossed James a rakish grin. "thats cause I wasnt born yet." When James laughed Remus just shook his head, giving up on ever getting to the graduation practice nevertheless the actuall ceramony tomarow. The James smile faded and he shook his head sadly at Sirius. " Do you really love her?" He asked his vioce had gone soft and quit. Sirius stiffend then relaxed slightly nodding. James sighed, " thats what I figured. Might want too loose some of that arogance then, I found that women tend to find it distateful. On day you might wake up and find everything you thought was so great about yourself really wont matter if she doesnt love you. If you value your freedom more then your love for her your going to loose everything and I dont want to see that happen to you."_

Remus shudderd, as the memories faded into the background of his mind. James vioce seemd to echo through out his head. A haunting echo of what had once been. Siruis hadnt headed his warning, not really. He had indeed contiued to love and take care of Silvia. Had even taken thier advice in buying a place in a muggel neighborhood. They had lived together for years, while they had become Aurors and Silvia had become a Healer. James and Lilly had finally married, albet not as soon as James would have liked but it had finally happend. Remus smiled fondly at that paticular memory. Thier wedding had been one of the happiest moments of his life. Remus rememberd the yearning he had glimpsed in Silvias eyes sometimes, fleeting at most there had been flashes. She wanted what james and Lilly had, a reall loving marriage built on something more then promises and Passion. Built on thier obviouse love for each other.

But those moments had been merely flashes, wishes that she shoved aside cause quit simply Sirius had just never been ready. And she had never pushed him, they had shared a home and a life together and had even had a child together a baby girl. James and Sirius had often marveld over thier two infants even argued over silly things like which baby was the prettiest or destind to go the farthest. Remus had envied them, never resented thier happiness but he had envied it. James had named Siruis god father of his son natuarly, it had been Lillys suggestion that Siruis make little Raven Remus's god Daughter. It had humbled him, the greatest gift he had ever been given. Siruis had been glad to give Remus a part of his own happines. Funny how life turnd out, he had a measure now at what that happiness felt like, but they had both lost thiers in one moment of terror and to one man.

James had died in the hallway trying to defend his wife and baby son, his wife having to watch as he fell. But lilly had kept her head about her she had not crumbled to peaices she had always been brave bold and couragous. She had taken, young Harry in her arms and attempted to shield him, giving her life for his. They had both died that night in one moment Remus had lost two of his greatest friends. He rememberd going stark raving cold with shock and his body shakeing and with tremors. In thier death he had felt he had lost three friends, for Sirius was thier secret keeper, wasnt he. If they had died that meant. even at the possibility that he had betrayed thier bestfriend and caused his death Remus had feared for him. Loved him and wanted him to be thier to tell him it wasnt true...

_Remus pounded on the door of number 9 Curry Lane, He pounded so hard he felt as if his fist would either smash through the wood or bleed raw. He fought the tears, they refused to be still they pourd down his cheeks mixing with the rain. "SIRUS!" He bellowd pounding on the door. It swung open and he stumbled inside. Knocking into sirus one wet ball of fury and terror. He felt Siruis ceatch him hold him sooth him._

_"Remus my god, whats happend whats wrong with you." Sirus asked giving him a slight shake. Remus jerked away from him. He couldnt stand his touch not until he knew for sure, he shook a grown man and he shook like a child. "Thier dead siruis thier both dead lilly and James! the alarm just whent up every auror knows and your telling me you didnt! YOU WHERE THERE FUCKING KEEPER AND YOU DIDNT KNOW! DONT LIE TO ME! OH GOD SIRUIS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He wasnt aware that he was cussing and he rarely cussed. He wasnt aware that he was flying at his best friend one of the only friends he had left in the world. He wasnt aware that he was pounding on siruis until he knocked silvia in the eye as she tried to prie him off. EVACTA! Thier was a burst of light and Remus felt himself go smack into a tabel. Propeld away from siruis._

_He lay there, shivering staring up at his friend his ally, could this man really now be an enemy. Siruis stood there panting, a wild Ferral gleam in his eyes. "Thier dead...James is gone..." thier was something dangerous in Siruis eyes, but Remus was beyond careing his words just made him angryer."Your their keeper, everyone knows it! He would only trust you siruis! As thier keeper you would have felt it the moment they died! dont lie to me and say you didnt know. How could you do it! Tell me he found out some other way tell me he bewtiched you! Tell me anything! Dont just stand there."_

_Silvia had let out a cry of mingeld pain and shock, but Siruis didnt even look at her as she trembled. He didnt even deny it. He just stood there scilent and numb so very cold. No, not cold thier was fire in his eyes pure rage. Remus had his own rage to deal with, "I'll kill you Azkaban isnt good enough for you you Bastard!" remus shot to his feat his wand out! "I'll send you to hell where you belong!" But he wasnt quick enough. He was being slamed again by a hex and he flew backward. His head cracking on the wall He lay there stunded unabale to move. the Voices swiming in his head._

_"REMUS! REMUS!" Silva was beside him, her vioce a thin wail of shock and pain. Somewhere in the house little Raven was crying, but in this moment she was forgotton. "You killed him, oh god siruis what have you done!" he felt her hands on his forhead and rain hiting his face, no not rain they where inside. It was tears her tears. As she discoverd the man she loved was a triator and a murder! Remus tried to move but the hex held firm he was unabel to move an inch or even breath for that matter._

_"Going to murder him like the rat he is! THAT FUCKING RAT IS GOING TO DIE! just like james...oh god just like james!" Siruis sounded quit simply like a mad man, his vioce cracking his eyes wide with a ferral gleam. HIs hair dripping with rain from the open door way as it whipped the night and the wind ripped it open with wails. The night seemd to be screaming sobbing. Even as remus could feel the hex leaving his body Siruis was runing outside, into the night the sound of a Motercycle roaring into the rain the last he knew of his friend. He was going after Peter! Remus struggeld to move but all he could manage was a feebel twitch of legs. he had killed James and Lilly and had tried to kill him now he was going to finish with the last member of thier group of friends._

_Silvia stood in the door way trembling screaming her vioce carried away by wind and rain. Raven in her crib contiued to wail. Silva turnd slowly her front plasterd with rain so that she looked like a wild creatcher, a bird ready for flight. Her eyes where wide and hallow, almost empty. She moved woodenly past him and picked up the baby. She wrapped them both in a cloak sheilding Raven from the rain as she stood in the doorway, rain pelting her in a gale. She just stood their crying her heart out, tortured sobs of fear and anguish waiting, waiting. As the minuts past he slowly slowly gained more power of movemnt. But she never turnd around once, her eyes remaind on the night before her, waiting for some sighn that he would come back, tell her it was all just a nightmare. _

_He never did. And As Remus dragged himself to a sitting position still unable to speak weary with exahstion she stepped out into the rain. He tried to call out to her, tried to reach out, only ended up back face down on the floor. His body a wreck but he feared his heart was in worse condition._

So many mistakes had been made that night, he never should have doubted Sirius. It had taken years for him to peice together what he wanted to belive and what was truth. To realize tnat they where one in the same. Years in which his friend had waisted away in prizon. He had vistied him only once.

_Remus stared at what had once been his best friend and a great man. His once swarthy skin and beautiful black hair was now sallow and lanky. His body apeard to be waisting away. The only thing that apeard to be alive about him was his eyes. They darted back and forth, clever eyes calculating eyes. The Air of the prizion was one of hopelessness thier was no happiness in a place such as this. Not with dementors roaming the building at free will. Even he was affected he shiverd, to see his friend in a place like this, even if he had done such evil left a hole in his heart and a bad taste in his mouth. For a prizoner in Azkaban he was remarkably whole. The man in the cell just over was nothing but a wastied hulk. pasty white drawn and weak as a kitten he was a husk barely recognizable as a man. And he had been here less time then Siruis had._

_How was he doing it, why wasnt he a blubbering hopless shell. Why was thier still life in his eyes, he knew he should be angry should wish that Siruis sufferd, but he couldnt do it. No matter how many times he replayed thier deaths in his mind. He didnt want him to suffer he wanted his friend back. Those gleaming eyes setteld on him. "come to gawk have you remus" the vioce was ruff haunted weak shatterd, yet had a thread of steel in them. Remus stiffend, he was sensible. Rational even certianly more Rational then he had been the day he blew Peter to smitheriens.. Remus felt a pang, Peter had always been a tagalong a wormy boy true. But not everyone could be like James and Siruis confidant and so very sure of themselves. And he had killed them._

_"Surprised to see me, Sirius. You thought you killed me that night didnt you." he watched as Siruis eyes naraowd then he let out a bark of laughter, mad laughter. So he wasnt sane after all. That mad gleam was still thier Ferral an animal trapped in a cage ready to chew its own leg off to escape. "is that what you think, Its true then. Friendship is so very shallow! After all you tried to kill me first. Very nearly did it too. Then you would be the one in here and not I. I saved you from yourself." Siruis let out a giggel it was a frightningly raspy and haunted noise. "some group of friends we made, eh remus. Friends forever untill we murder each other, he killed them so I murderd him in return. You try to kill me I try to kill you. One circle of madness."_

_He had gone mad, Remus oddly felt relief. Siruis had simply lost his mind, it was the only reason he cold fathom for what he had done. Siruis would never have turnd otherwise, he would rather it be Madness then simply that he had used and fooled them all.That would render his heart a broken and usless oragan. "I came to ask you why you did it, i needed answers closure. Now i see i neednt even ask." Siruis let out another mad laugh. "Closur, closure! I killed him like he deserved blew him from this earth! That closed it enough for me!" He whent into a peal of laughter then and remus felt his temper pike._

_"what about HARRY! your his godfather! you where supposed to take him if his parents died! Take care of him! Now he's with muggels! The same muggels who always hate lilly! Wheres the closure for him! Siruis! And Silvia! She belives you killed us all and she's somewhere out there in the world alone! Wheres her Bloody Closure!" Remus watched as the light left Siruis eyes they dimmed turnd empty nearly hopelss. From beghind him, a Dementor swooped down the hall. A light of terror filled Siruis and he began to tremble. Remus felt sick. "I wont let you take my memories! you wont crush me! I killed him and i'm not sorry i'd do it again. But i wont die nothing!" And right before his eyes, Siruis shifted into a dog. He paced his cell like a cage whining. _

_Remus watched in facination as the Dementor paused as if confused then glided away. Siruis waited a moment before changing back. He lay on the floor panting trembling shacking. Thats how he was doing it, a dogs emotions whent the same as a humans or other sentanit being. The demontor couldnt drain and suck the life from him the same way. Couldnt take away his hope, well he could judjung by Siruis aperance and the way he just lay there moaning, but at a much slower rate. He lay in the cornor shivering. Remus felt his own body begin to shake, "I dont even pretend to imagine what you think peter did to deserve what you did to him. After all madness has no reason, does it old friend. The only thing i can give thanks for is that James never did have to see you loose it all."_

_And then he had turnd and walked away, knowing his heart couldnt bear another visit._

He still berated himself for being such a fool. To belive siruis could ever deliver his best friends to the Dark lord. He had been the mad one, if he had just had more faith listend to his friend. Tried to calm him instead of attacking him. Things might have turnd out diffrently. They could have caught Peter the day he "died" and cleard siruis name from the very begining. Harry would have grown up with Silvia and Siruis instead of with cold hateing muggel relitives. And Siruis might still be alive. But he hadnt belived. and now they where all well and trully dead. Peter, James, Lilly, and Siruis. He had never thought to see her again, this was a part of his past that was alive and well.

"Silvia!" He called out to her without thinking, Her head jerked up and she stared at him in confusion. Not in recognition or shock at his being alive. After all to her knowlege he had died that night to lost in her own grief to notice that he yet lived. Thier was only confusion and puzzelment, and rightly so for as he got a better look at her he realized she was much to young in her twenties. But the resamblance was uncanny, almost exact! Draco turnd and looked at him oddly. "Who are you talking to? Thats not any Silvia thats Raven Jenkins, and i've been looking for her." Draco didnt notice Remus stiffen becaus he was walking towards the young woman with determination, but ron did.

"You know her?" He asked nodding towards Raven. yes yes he did, but now wasnt the time. The last he had seen of her she was a sqwaling one year old. The last time he'd held her, his God Daughter Sirius gift to him because he could never have the joy of children of his own was a grown woman. A lovely grown woman who was sad and lonely when she should have been loved and cared for. If not by sirius then by him. She and Draco apeard to be talking intensivly about something, their was a sheen of tears in her eyes as she shook her head. They narrowed with intent, with a gleam. Remus was nearly knocked off his feet. Sirius, there was Sirius in her peices of him. Another gift. He saw james so often in Harry that it helped heal the wounds of loosing him. Cause in a way he'd left a part of him beghind. And now here was Raven caring a peace of her father a band aid.

He would never make the mistake of thinking that either Harry or Raven could replace thier fathers, for that would be cruel not only to them but the respectives memory. And foolish, but he was right to delight in the fact that something of two great men lived on. And this time he wouldnt fail them, He was going to protect and shelter them both if it killed him. Remus sighd, a part of him feard it would. He had tried to protect Harry before and faild every time he tried. Now Harry was gone lost to him, and that in itself was a blade to a recently mended heart. His heart couldnt take anymore shredding it just couldnt. he watched As Raven fled away from Draco in tears.

Tonks sighed as she shimmed into her nightgown, it was a sheer pale pink that revealed more then it hid and suited her just perfectly. She set hair pins on the bathroom sink and picked up a bright flask filled with green liquid, and listend to Remus move around in the bedroom. He was distracted, his mind was on something important. She sighed putting the flask down, she had, had such confidance in what tonight would bring. Tonight was supposed to be about them about trusting in each other. Tonight she had worn a knock out gown even though as a rule she didnt wear them. She had pinned up her hair and made sure the house elves knew what food was to be ready when she called. She had looked foward to a night of passion and celibration and had prepaired for it. After all she knew his feelings on them ever having children. In frustration she put the flask away, and sat down heavely on the edge of the wide rimmed tub. She wished he'd let her in, she knew her husband and his habbits. He boar his troubles on his shoulders and to often sought to bear them alone. That was the entire problem with the lott of them she decided!

All thier lives James, Siruis Remus and even Harry had saught to bear every burdan that came thier way alone. even when they took vows and proffesed to have gotton over that manly stupidity they sometimes slipped back into machoism. Tonks as a woman was obviously to frial to know what was going on in the world around her. Bullox! And he bloody knew it, she was niether deaf blind nor stupid and wouldnt be treated as such. She knew bloody well that Harry wasnt well and hadnt been well for sometime, she knew remus knew what was wrong with him. She knew something was weighing on his heart and his mind and that he chose to keep her out. Seemd to her a rejection, a rejection of thier partnership of the life they where trying to build together. She wasnt going to play the meek woman. She was armd and loaded and he was going to confind in her whether he liked it or not. She marched from the bathroom.

He was siting on the bed his chin propped on his fists, contemplating lord knew what in that stubborn thick headed and well meaning mind of his. She balled her own fist and advanced on him like a caged tiger paceing a cage. "Well, what are you doing here then!" Remus glanced up at her starteld out of his thoughts, his eyes warmed slightly at the sight of her nightgown. It gave her only a twinge of satisfaction, for he stared at her slightly puzzeld. "Getting ready for bed?"

She shook her head at him, "Not here your not when your ready to stop hideing things from me you can come back. Untill then sleep in a guest room or something but not with me!" She stuck her nose in the air and prepaird to make a sweeping exit from the room when Remus caught her wrist. Never being overly gracefull she stumbled on her own feet and slamed into him, he steadied her but he had ruiend her exit. "Tonks please, its complicated. I know what your thinking i'm not shutting you out. I want...I want to tell you its just. I made a promis."

She trembled, what of the promis he had made to her on thier wedding day. To share everything with her, to never shut her out as he had in thier youth. That no longer would they waist time with regrets and unshared burdans that would drive a wedge between them. "Dont try to excuse this, in makeing such a promis you broke yours to me. Remember that one do you? You made it on our wedding day. I planded a special night for us, and you havent even noticed. You didnt see the roses or the wine or the music didnt even see me. Your so wrapped up in yourself, at least let me be apart of that."

She wasnt natuarly a weeper, but Remus tended to have that affect on her. For reasons unknown to her he could drive her to sobs and sleepless nights. She felt them start to spill and tried not to make a fool of herself but if love didnt make one a fool what did. "Tonks please dont cry please, I'm sorry love that was wrong of me. I made a promis to you and should have honord it!" he kissed her then, it was tender it was heart breaking. It was the husband she knew and loved, strong and sure yet she could feel a tremor in his lips. He was not unshakebel dispite how strong he was. He needed her streangth whether he always admited it or not. She didnt think, she just gave. gave what as his wife was her joy and her right to give. And he gave to her in return a joining of something beautiful and something strong.

And later when they both lay together sleepy and content, she was not distressed he still had not told her what was weghing on him. He would tell her in the morning, as soon as he was ready. No matter what happend she would always be by his side. it never acoured to her that a green flask was in her bathroom unopend and unused.

**two weeks Later**

It was a bright summer day, she was surrounded in friends and family. They each of course, had thier own homes. Seeing however that fate seemd to aspire that thier children be so close in ages, it was impossible not to be in and out of each others house holds almost dailey. Even had thier children not been such a close nit group Ginny didnt doubt that they would be close friends even into adult hood. In her first years of marriage Harry was always poping in at Ron and Hermione's or Ron would show up on thier door step Hermione in tow. And of course Fred and George had to make sure Harry was taking good care of thier baby sisster. The bond had just streangthend with the children.

It wasnt uncommen for them such as they had during the ball, to all congergate at one house hold for a period of time. It was easier that way, family dinners and evenings spent over where common acourances. Ginny was surrounded by family and friends to say the least, she was married to the only man she had ever loved and had two little dreams to mother. She placed a hand to her stumocah. And if her Body was telling her correctly a third was on its way. So why wasnt she happy, far from happy. Why did she feel as if she where holding onto an illuison.

Because she was, she couldnt ignore that her son was changing just as much as her husband was. Her sweet little boy was becoming spoiled callous and uncareing. And his father was pulling the strings, so that thier other son felt weak and alone. She had found him just yesterday in tears gritting his teeth and strugling to tie his shoes without help. He had bit his lip so hard in an effort not to cry when he couldnt do it that he had bled. When she whent to take him in her arms he had stuggeld against her as if in fear. Harry had been in the door way, how do you deal with the knowlege that your own child fears his father. How did she deal with the knowlege that she feared her own husband!

James pranced around thier home like a king, mirroring his fathers words the night of the ball to perfection. He was a god amoung ants and belived the world would be given to him on a platter. Thier where moments of confusion of course, when he would look to his father for guidance, should I help the old muggel lady Papa, or sneer at her. Ginny fought back a sob of pain, her world was fast crumbling beneath her feet. She could nolonger lie to herself, Harry had changed. He wasnt the man he had once been, the man she would have been proud and honored to bear another child to. It made her sick to feel that she might have concieved a child with this new man of darkness and greed who was twisting and crushing her children.

She had been weak, love had weakend her she knew that now. Instead of faceing the problem at hand she had stuck her head in the sand and now it was too late. Harry was at work, called into a special meeting by the minister himself. She shudderd, if Philips wifes words where anything to go by the Ministry wanted Harry to be the next minister of Magic. A young one to be sure, but who better then the destroyer of the most powerful dark wizard ever known to man kind. Who better then the most tallented auror the ministry had ever employed. Who better then the peoples hero who had always proved to be a fighter a good man and just that a hero. Who better then Harry potter. A month ago she would have been happy for him exstatic. She would have been so very proud of him, and all that he had done with his life.

Harry short to say, no longer had her confidance her trust... her love? How else to explain what she was contemplating doing. Taking her children and abandoning a marrige that had become false, lies that left her cold and empty. Since the night of the ball, to be touched by him left her feeling chilled and dirty. He was so not Harry she wanted to scream at the public. Why couldnt they see! He had tried to make love to her and she had felt used almost as if he had raped her. Needless to say he hadnt touched her since the night of the ball. He had been angry she could see it in his eyes, the way he had traced a finger across her cheek and that icyly charming smile had graced his lips.

It gave her the shivers, She had finally talked to Hermione. She was going to leave she had to, for her childrens sake. Harry had been eaten away by something whether it was ambiton greed or something else entirely she didnt know but she would not watch him destroy thier children. Hermione had told her that Tonks wanted to speak to them all while the men were with the minister and thier was no chance of them being interupted. So Ginny wasnt surprised whine Tonks swooped in with Hermione, Angelina and Luna chatting beghind her. With the kids outside playing in the garden they could be offorded some privacy at least. Hermione looked at her with a sympathetic smile and gave her a brief hug, Luna was bright and happy as well she should be. The last two weeks for her had been filled with nothing but the bright promise of new love.

She bit back a cry of pain, she had known that promise once. Angelina was staring at her a contemplating look in her eyes. She titled her head and sighed, "Alright Ginny, Tonks said you wanted to talk. Lets Talk." She inquired tapping one lean black finger on a marbel counter. Ginny took in a deep breath, she didnt know how they were all going to react to what she had to say. Ginny wasnt normally a quiter, she had waited years for Harry. She had been with him through all his tials, the ones he would alow her and the ones he wouldnt. She wasnt afriad of death and pain for herself, but her sons her babies. They where a diffrent matter altogther. She gritted her teeth and spat it out.

"I'm leaving Harry." This anouncment was met with scilence. Then predictable protests, not the protests she excpected however. She expected shock, and lamients on how perfect they where together and how she was a fool to give up a man who loved her. In stead Tonks crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head sternly. "Since when have you been a coward Ginny. When Harry locked you in a Tower to keep you from fallowing him as soon as someone found you, you fallowed defied your own parents and his wishes and fallowed him anyway." Hermione nodded and added, "And after harry destroyd the fith horcrux and you where injurd by death eaters and he threatend to Hex you into sleeping for a thousand years if you didnt go back you told him he might as well hex the both of you, cause you'd fallow him anywhere. That you werent ever going to leave his side. Harry needs you and suddenly your running away!"

"You think this is easy for me! That was the old Harry, that was a Harry who wouldnt touch me as if he ownd me, and wouldnt fill my sons heart with poisen! I would have fallowed him anywhere. But he's no longer here to fallow!" Ginny spat out on a burst of tears, she hated crying. Not when her sons needed her to be strong, not when she had two small boys depending on her. But she couldnt halt these tears, they where tearing out of her body as if they couldnt stand to reside there one more second. Luna put a hand on her shoulder drawing her closer. "I think Ginny is right, Harry has changed too much. Fred has even noticed it. He seems to fear Harry, All the men do, and they know whats going on." Ginny nodded leaning on her friend.

"George goes in and out at odd hours of the night, he looks weary sad. He avoides Harry alot as well, they arent as close as they used to be. He's excited about the baby of course, but thiers a sadness there as well. Yesterday he actully sat me down and told me if anything where ever to happen to him he wanted me to go to my family in America. Things are scary now we all see it, we all feel it. But that just means he needs you more then ever. You have to stay with him, However i dont think its fair to send her in running blind. Is it tonks?" Angelina asked crossing her own arms, and glancing at Tonks who winced. Ginny glanced at her, with a puzzeld frown. Tonks sighed and plopped down.

"Alright, i was going to tell you anyway. Even though Remus doesnt want me to. I have to do whats right, he should have done this." She gritted her teeth and turnd to face ginny, "Ginny Harry isnt the same man you married thats true, but its not his fault. I suppose if its anyones its voldemorts or fate whichever you would cast. After six of the Horcux's where destroyd it apears that Voldemort knew there was a great chance he was going to loose. He took measurs, he charmed the last Horcrux with deep magic, irrevrsable magic. He put a piece of his soul inside it, with a spell to infest whoever desrtoyd it. So that even if after he was hunted down and killed a peice of him would live on to gather streangth inside its host till it was strong enough to..." Tonks falterd, watching how Ginny had paled and had begun to shake. she contiued.

"To awaken. Now since its only a fraction of a soul Voldemort can never be whole again, never be lord Voldemort in his own body. His vengance has been to control Harry to slowly twist him rott him from the inside untill Harry becomes a shadow of himself. Remus susspects the more he taints Harry the more Harry becomes like him the more what was voldemort fades, not out of him but into him. Harry has become Voldemort and Voldemort has become Harry. The men have searched and researched on a way to undo what was done, but as we all know Voldemort was the first to try and do many things. This is one of them." Tonks watched as Ginny turnd away tears streaming down her cheeks. Angelina balled her fist eyes lighting in fury.

"Are you telling me that from the moment he destroyd the last Horcrux voldemort has been inside him, He let harry destroy him knowing that even if he died he could still watch Harry fall. That he would live on, how come all this time he's seemd so normal?" Hermione asked on a whisper. Tonks sighed, "becuase upon first entering Harry, he was too weak. And had Harry senced his precance then he could easly have destroyed him. So he let Harry be, let him move on with his life. Get married have beatiful children taste joy. In a way that was part of the vengance to be abel to take that all away from him when the time was right. When he had enough streangth he began to work. At times it was like a toss up, which one of them would be in controll. Now it looks as if Harrys finally lost." Angelinas pent up fury finally seemd to break That Damnd Monster, as if Harry hadnt suffard enough!"

Luna was looking at Ginny, who hadnt said a word so far she gently rubbed her back. "Ginny, what are you going to do now." Ginny let out a trembling sob and glanced up there was fire in her eyes. "All his life Harry has taken blows from that... That... Monster. That he could do this to him, just when we had finally found our own happines. I could murder him! and thats just the problem, he is Harry now. If it where just me I would stay with him, try to reach him. But its them, our boys. Harry, he wouldnt want...He'd just die if he could see what was happining to them. We've made three beautiful beautiful childen together and I have to do whats best for them.

Hermione paled, shot a glance at the other two women and asked. "Are you sure, well i'm not surprised what with gardens and all. Oh Ginny." She steped foward to Give her little sisster a hug. Ginny nodded drying her tears. "I had wonderd why his kisses always tasted like a goodbye. He didnt tell me, he knew he was falling and didnt tell me!" Angelina rolled her eyes, "If you havent noticed all our husbands knew he was in trouble and didnt see fit to tell us. George is going to hang for this i can promis you. I hate to lay it down like this honey but as far as I can see, Harry still has the same needs as before just...well Twisted."

Hermione nodded, "meaning Harry still loves you and the kids. Not the same love, a darker well more hidouse version. Your his, you leave him and he'll repsond like a Dark lord. Leaving him would put you and the kids in more danger then your staying. Right now he belives he owns you, that you dont susspect and if you do that he can break you in to his way of thinking. It sounds so...Demonic to think of Harry that way I know but he thinks and acts like a villian now." Luna sighed sitting down as if this where a little too much, for once she wasnt spouting on about dissapering floppy nits or some such. Her rather large eyes where sad and slightly weary.

"This morning, I saw James push Siruis out of the couch, he hit his head. Nataurly he cried I heard James tell him to shut up, and stop being so "bleedin weak" as he put it. Harry was sitting right there, he pratically rewarded james. I cant bring another child into, into this mess that has become our family." Ginny shiverd. Tonks sighed sadly, and smiled softly placeing a hand on her belly. "Harry isnt going to be a passive dark lord. He's going to strike, whether openly in warfair or in some other more deceptive form. He's going to try and do what Voldemort failed to do. And anyone in his way is going to suffer, we are all bringing children into a world that is once agian in peril. George could very well die in trying to stop Harry." Tonks said nodding towards Angelina. "that goes for all of us, My own children as well. Remus cant stand by and let Harry succed. Niether can Ron or Fred. His greatest friends must become his greatest enemies, and they all risk death. Not only thier death but death of those they love. Every child born today or the next enters a time of darkness. But you have a place by his side, and so do they."

Ginny, stared at Tonks a sheen of tears in her eyes, she placed a hand on the other womens cheek. "Oh Tonks. Does remus know, are you sure." Tonks shook her head, "no, i'm going to tell him tonight. I'm scared, it will kill him to know that he's passed on what he sees as a curse to a child. I was so stupid, I had it in my hand. I'm always carefull, I dont know what happend..." Angelina cutt her off with a loud snort. "Tonks please, Remus is going to be thrilled! Or he bloody well be or I hang him by god i swear it. This is hardly your fault, and if you ask me you two where being silly about the whole thing. No one knows whether it can even be passed on Geneitcly anyhow! You have both wanted and needed children of your own forever. Its happend and its a bloody gift, one he aught to treasure, one he will if he knows whats good for him!"

Tonks was about to reply when they heard the front door open and raised mens vioces. Luna, turnd a sad smile on her face. "Men are home."

"What the bloody hell was the minister thinking, I always thought he was sound in the head. Not the best minister we've ever had mind you but not bleedin crazy!" Ron nearly shouted as he slamed the door beghind him. He ignored Dracos scathing look as it popped back open to hit him in the shin. Remus made a shushing geustur which he ignored. He was too angry, angry scared well just plane piss in his pants scared really. "At least we know what was in the missive he sent the Minister. When you think on it its very clever, vile but clever." Draco said from the door way having popped it back in place.

"I dont care how Bloody clever it is! Rochet just placed Harry ABOVE REMUS!" Ron shouted, He wanted to hit something. Things where moving to fast, and no matter how hard he tried no matter how many spells they tried or books they read nothing hellpd. He was loosing his best friend and couldnt do anything to help. "Not just above me, but above the law itself. He answers to no one but Philip now." Remus clarified, almost calmly. How could he be so bloody calm, shot him a whithering glance and smacked a fisted hand on the wall. "EXACTLY!" "Weasly do try and keep your vioce down, being as this is supposed to be a secret kept from the women folk your shouting is hardly going to help that" Draco advised in bored tones. He glanced around the house noticing its elegant yet comfortable furnishings.

"Too late, they already know" Angelina said from the door way. She luna,Ginny, Tonks and Hermione stood in the living room door way glaring at them. Great just great ron thought, He could tell by the look on Hermiones face he was in for it latter. he handt wanted her to know, but she knew and he would be held acountable for not telling her. He felt his fury boil. "ahh, see what i mean weasly. Way to keep a secret" Draco said dryly.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy go find your girlfriend or something" Ron grumbled. He knew Malfoy was right but that didnt mean he had to like it. Draco roled his eyes, "what kind of retort was that weasly, its like me saying go find your wife. Besides Raven has holed herself up in her parents home. And thier not to happy about it I dare say." Ron was not in the best mood, perhapes it wasnt smart to pick and needel at malfoy nor even very fair, but he wasnt in a fair state of mind. "Hows that working for you mate, you used to be such a ladies man. Whats happend lost your style, finally find a girl who doesnt fall down and kiss your bloody arse everytime you bend over!"

Draco's eyes flashed like steel and his grip on his wand tightend. "Dont tell me how to handel my woman, Weasly! you sure drove yours up a wall long enough! I must say I was rather impressed though, i would have expected an ape such as yourself to take at least twenty years to get things right. You only took eleven well done!" Ron knew he had asked for it, hell he was begging for a fight. For a problem that he could solve with his fists. He could pound malfoy into the floor and they would both feel better for it afterwards. He couldnt do that with the rest of his life, he was helpless there.So he ignored Remus who was trying half heartdly to intervien, he ignored the women who vioced something about all men beiong apes and how they where both being children. He hated feeling helpless he had sworn to Harry that he would free him, but he was failing was ment to fail. And that made him furious as hell and someone was going to feel it!

"Least when I kissed Hermione she mildly enjoyed it. She didnt slap me and run to the balcony to puke! She's probably hiding in her room till the Horror wears away, might be awhile mate i wouldnt wait for her if I where you." Ron spat back at him raising his wand to point at his chest, Draco stiffend and his eyes turnd from steel to fire in a second. "look at you, you want a fight dont you Weasly! I have someone you can fight go fight your mate Potter. He would just love to have a row with you these days wouldnt he. He might even be persuaded to dance on your grave when he's finished."

Two things happend then, not what either of them expected either. The Draco Ron knew would have grinnd in triumph at that remark his sneering smile cutting into him like the blade it was fashiond to be. He wouldnt pale and slowly lower his wand as if he knew he'd overstepd as if he where sorry. And draco didnt expect what Ron did. Fly at him with a hex, or just plane try to beat his brains in yes but not to just crumble like that. Ron seemd to shrink into himself his face going pale as if he had been laying in open winter for hours. He shiverd his wand clattering to the floor, his hands flying to his eyes as if to pry some image from them.

"Ron...I..." Draco steppd foward, he didnt know what he could say or would say. Ron shrank back raising hallowed eyes to stare into his own, Draco shudderd. "no, no its truth. The truth shouldnt bloody well hurt its such a cold hard word. Truth. Unfeeling. My life means nothing to him now and he would kill me, and he would dance on my grave. Its truth. Fact. All you did was vioce it."

"Oh come now, Ron you dont mean that now do you" Harry said from the front door. He leand against the frame lean stark and Dangerous a troubled frown on his lips. But his eyes, they where cold, they taunted there was a tiny flick of pleasure before it was masked with hurt. Ron blanched and looked away, shuggeing his shoulders. He would have liked to shout, to rage to yell yes he did belive it! And that if it was the last thing he did he was going to stop him or die trying. That of course would be giving the game away too soon. Thier familys where safe, as long as they played Harrys game, if he thought they were blind and couldnt see that he'd fallen.

"it would be a shame to think that my best friend, my brother no longer trusted me. Ron I would never do any of those things Ron. I love you." Harry said looking at him with hurt. Ron felt his temper pike again, How dare he. This hurt he saw in Harrys eyes was a ploy! He had to remind himself that his friend was gone that these where crocidile tears ment to snare him. As long as Harry thought he was snared things where ok. He couldnt do it, the best he could do was stand there and bite back the scream of rage that wanted to burst out of him. He wanted to raise his wand and hex Harry so hard voldemort would flee from him screaming in pain. He realized his fight wasnt with Malfoy it was with the darklord, it was with Harry. And it was a fight Harry wanted him to induce.

He could see by the slight smile that gleam in the eyes, that if you looked close enough past the mock hurt and anger you could see. Harry wanted him to loose his head, wanted a reason to slaughter him. Those eyes seemd to mock him, the laughed. He would slaughter on him and not just dance but spit on his grave. Ron was going to snap. Oddly enough it was draco who saved the day. He steppd foward facing Harry derictly. The two men stared at each other, both seemingly made of ice both match for match with sneering hatred. Draco reached out and touched Harry, it was light a simply touch to his forhead. Harry's eyes widend in surprise. As Draco spoke softly.

"I will have to beg your pardon Harry, What i said was wrong. Anger i supose, old rivalry, bad habbits...Whatever the blame I will have to beg your forgiveness. And I have to congradulate you, Phillip naming you head of E.L.L.I.T.E. Was a brillant move, for him of course. I suppose in my jeolousy I lashed out at Ron. You have so much Harry Potter, More then you'll ever know. Part of me wants to see you loose all that, it would delight in it. Vengance for all that I have lost and all that I have never had. But I find I cant do it, I'm going to help you keep all that you have and offer you anything more that I can. I owe you that much, I owe it to myself."

Ron stared dumbfounded at Draco. Draco hadnt begged for anything in his life, nevertheless anything from either him or Harry. And his words, thier was meaning in them on the surface it apeard just as it was an apology an offer of peace between them. On another level, man to man Dark lord to weaker being it was an offer. Ron shiverd, Draco might have just offerd Harry his service his very life. It was also a challange a warning, a plege to fight him. What was it apollgey, offer or Warning. Perhapes it was all three. If Harry took it as a warning, Draco had just sighnd his life away, if he took it as an offer of service Draco had just sighnd his soul over to the devil. A slow smile spread on Harrys face, one of cunning.

Draco faught down the urge to tremble. He was standing face to face with Evil, perhapes not pure evil he refused to belive all of Harry was gone. Still it was evil enough. His cloaked warning had not gone unoticed. It was what it was, he ment it. He was going to fight for Harrys life when Harry no longer could, so that when Harry came back they would still be here waiting for him. He did owe Harry that, for his part in Dumbledoors death for years of hatred and pain. He owed it to himself, to break away from what he was told to what he wanted. It was a challenge, a challenge cloaked as an offer. And if he knew evil Harry would call his bluff. He was counting on it.

Harry stepped closer to him, his so cold he would never again think of ice as being clear but instead a startlingly deep green. "Thank you Draco, I think its time we put the Past beghind us. Dont you. I would like you to be my friend" And then Harry Smiled offering his hand. Draco felt pain hit his head like a lance and Harrys vioce was there. _Come to me then, if you would offer your Service. Fallow me into Darkness become the first of my herd, you have wanted power forver. The power to hurt those who have hurt you. Streangth. No one would dare look at one of mine own with pity. Come to me Darling Draco._

Draco shiverd rocking on his feet slightly, He blocked out the pain and faced Harry eye to eye. He thought that he could control him he thought he would suduce him into darkness. Draco let the pleasure he felt like that enter his thought, it would only serve his purpose._ See, give your soul to me, and I shall give you Power._ Draco smiling clasped Harrys hand. And was torn instantly.

His body was tearing itself into peices rejecting the taint that was trying to pour itself into him. It burnd and scalded at his skin ripping and tearing as it whent. His eyes were burning, he half expected jutting flame to sear from them. He let out a scream of pain, he couldnt let the taint in or he would be lost. Some how he held onto that thought even as his body was torn. Somewhere inside himself he was screaming and Whrithing on the floors of his soul. Even as he was aware of this he was aware that he stood in the middel of the room perfectly still a smile frozen on his face shaking hands with Harry as he told him how glad he was they could put thier fued beghind them.

_You deny me entry to your soul Draco you would Deny me, Your master. Your lord. _Draco flet as if Harry had taken a dagger and plunged it into his heart only to twist it back and forth. He could feel blood running down his chest, his arms his legs, his heafd splitting tearing. Even as he felt dry cloths and harrys hand in his. He was falling, he wasnt strong enough. he was such a fool to have thought that he could defie even trick a Dark Lord. He had given away his soul on a gamble. Stupid. Stupid. Fool. As he could see the first of the darkness prying open his being eager to seep in to taint him to take him, he could also see the door opening and the kids coming in.

James ran up to his father, a proud smile on his face holding something. In that brief moment of distraction Draco pushed with all his might. With a scream of frustriation he pushed at Harry. And As he felt the evil fadeing from his body he could hear the echos of Harrys laughter. _It's already to late, tainted or not you are bonded to my service for all time Draco. Servant to a dark lord. Just like your father it seems. _Draco shiverd and as Harry turnd to pick up his son Draco staggerd backwards. He felt instanly like pukeing. His body wracked in cold hard shivers, he felt no joy. even though he was where he had wanted to be. In His service, Bonded but not tainted not warped incapable of thought. He was one of Harrys own, he would be the one fallower of his with his own agenda.

To bad for Harry that agenda was to do exactly as he said, that didnt mean he would keep that imformation to himself. He knew he had taken a risk, to large a risk he realized. If it hadnt been for James he knew he would have just lost his soul. He shiverd. But the gamble had paid off in the end. He looked to Remus. Thier was sadness there, he knew, he understood. Yes he could report to them in secret now but untill Harry was back to normal and voldermort Finally destroyed part of him would be bonded to that darkness. He shiverd.

She was doing the right thing, Raven tried to convince herself as she darted down the stairs of her aunt and uncles home. She had made a royal mess of things, she knew that. She couldnt play with his feelings or hers for that matter. Which ment she could no longer stay here either. Which ment it was time to go, where she would go she didnt know. All she knew is that she had to go, Diddnt she? As she slipped into an alley her cloak fluttering about her she debated this. Well of course she had to go, she couldnt stay there could be no futcher between her and Draco none. And she was in danger here.

"Steady mate steady, your a right fool you know that. What possed you to do it i'll never know" Raven shrank back from the light into the shadows. There where three men ahead of her, two of them where handing onto the third as if he was having trouble supporting himself. Infact it sounded as if he were emptying out his last meal right there in the alley. Dispite her better judgment she leaned foward, trying to get a closer view of them men. "needed to be done, we need an inside man we..." The speaker was forced to cease as whatever he had eaten last refused to stay in his stomach. He collapesd and would have fallen to the ground if the two men hadnt caught him.

"I dont know whether to call you brave or a fool Malfoy." One of the men holding him grunted. Raven gasped then clasped a hand to her mouth. One of the men turnd sharply to stare into the shadows, peering as if he could see her. The other contiued on having noticed nothing, "your right though. The minister gave the ELLITE primary sanction. And with Harry in charge that means trouble. We did need an inside man but not at this cost i mean after all..." Raven was so busy trying to listen to what the man was saying to Draco she didnt notice the figure stalking her untill it was too late. One minute she was safely hidden the next she was being caught from beghind and dragged into the light.

She let out a scream of fright, and twisted but her attacker was strong she was dumped rather ungently at the feet of the men with Draco. She recognised Ron Weasly and Proffesor Lupin right away, and sighed in relitive relief. Still her bum hurt from the hard toss her attacker had bestowed on her, who turnd out to be Fred weasly. She tossed him a glare and clamored to her feet. "Raven? What are you doing skulking around in Alleys at night it isnt safe!" Draco scollded as he tried to rise to his feet. He swayed his pale skin nearly chalk. Ron gave him a bracing arm. "Fine thing for you to say, you can barely stand. Where you attacked, mugged?"

She fouldnt feel such a spurt of alarm and concern for him, she pushed away her concern and contiued to glare at him. "I have to agree with Draco on this, Raven you shouldnt be out here. These are Dangerous times." Lupin scolded. She bristeld, what was his deal? She barely knew either of them, sure she'd seen Ron around when they where both in school but they hardly ran in the same circles, as for Lupin he had been her professor once but to him she was just one amoungst a sea of students. Maybe it was just a male thing, well she was having none of it. "I can go where I please, Malfoy i would ask you what your doing out here but I know what men of your Ilk do in shady corners."

She regreated the words, they where cruel bust nessecary. He had gotten to close, they had both been standing on the ledge of some great cliff. And for a preciouse moment she would have glady taken his hand and taken the fall. Distance and anomosity between them was better. She expected Dracos usal reaction, hurt quickly masked by disdain and cruel worlds. He blinked at her in puzzelment then in...was that delight? "oh good lord, i've been such a fool. We both have been for so long. Come here Raven. Its what we both want."

Raven backed up, was he mad? What was wrong with him, Lupin tossed him an inquering glance. Malfoy apeard to be abel to stand now and some of his color was returning. He took a step toward her, and she scuttled backwards. Too close, he was getting to close. If he touched her she feard she would break."Are you mad, or just plain stupid Malfoy. Maybe its both, your father had enough of both, and you know like father like son..." She gasped as he lept foward to grasp her hand he raised it to his chest and just stared at her. Remus had stepd foward just as quickly and was gripping Dracos shoulder in warning. Was he protecting her, whatever for?

She tremebled as he carresd her hand softly, his eyes... They were green! No not green, they where still his natuarl color, but there was something...green about them. Like a shadow, she shiverd. "Dont lie, it will do you no good. I can see it, no not into you but... like a shadow of your feelings. Your broadcasting fear, too much fear. And there isnt any reall hatred or disdain there just fear. You never did hate me did you, you dont think i'm like my father at all do you." She snatched her hand away from his, as if she'd been burnd and backed away. He caught her again.

"What can you see Draco?" Lupin asked questioningly. Draco titlted his head. "its strange, its not like i'm reading her mind but more like i'm reading the air around her. Like her emotions set off a kind of perfume in it. In short your words are hatefull Raven but the air around you reads diffrently. You think i got this ability from Harry?" Draco questiond Lupin. Lupin nodded and said, "yes as his follower he may want you to have certian abilities, which means he has this ablity as well he'd never give you an edge over him. Its a good thing to know." Raven was confused what where they talking about.

"We should take Raven home then..." Draco halted. At the mention of home, she couldnt help the spurt of terror that ran through her. She clamped down on it hard trying to hide her panic, but he had noticed. "Why do you fear your home Raven. Please note Remus that it is possible once the person knows you have the ability to read his or her emotions you can hide them, but not quick enough for Harry to have seen it." He was going on like this was some bloody sience project! She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Done testing now!"

He said nothing and just waited, She kept her mind as blank as possible she thought of falling snow. Of blowing leaves ordinary and mundane things as possible. Draco grined at her, "Ah with will you can remain blank but I wonder if under pressur." Before she could even register he was moving, she was pulled to his chest and his lips where on hers. Feeling, how could she not feel with his mouth on hers. So warm and soft and everything she had wanted for the longest of times. How could she not feel when he was unwinding her from inside out. She was bursting with feeling. And memories...Every thing Emilla had told her, the years of being unwanted and not good enough where flying through her head as if being pulled... She jerkd backwards feeling Violated, and slaped him as hard as she could.

He just stood there at her blinking. "You love me..." The words where a whisper, a whisper of disbelife and delight. "All these damn years we've both been lonely and afriad, all these years we've loved each other and we were to stupid to notice. I cant belive we've been in love since we were children and niether of us was willing to admit it" She gapped at him. "you cant... you cant just go inside my head like that. Its not right." He pressed her head to his shoulder again. "I didnt mean to, i'm just discovering these abilitys really. I wont let them hurt you Raven. I love you I've always loved you. And you love me."

How was she supposed to live with a man who could tell when she was lieing or telling the truth. She burrowed deeper into his embrace, She gave up. Years of fighting how she felt for him had just exploded in her face, why fight love anyway. Ron laughed, "Looks like it took you longer then even me, eh draco. Whats it been twenty years now." Draco tossed him a sneer and turnd back to her. "merry me . This era of peace we have known has come to an end. Things are going to get Dark, Dangerous and I think we've waisted enough time dont you." She couldnt agree more, she snuggeld closer to him, finally for the first time in her life. Feeling safe and whole.

"um well, there might be some problems with that" Remus chuckeld, Draco glanced at him questioningly. "Why?" He asked. Remus blushed. "if i'm correct your Mother draco is Siruis Blacks cousin?" When Draco nodded Remus contiued. "well as I thought, that makes you and Raven second cousins." Draco groand and Raven had to fight back laughter and tears all at once. Ron let out a hoot of laughter. "Oh thats rich, Merry her anyway Mate the kids might be a little strange of course but alls fair in love I always say." Raven wasnt overly worried, they werent Derict cousins and they wouldnt be the first pure blooded family that married a little too close to the line. She would feel better of course if he were a third or forth cousin, you know give the blood a chance to thin out.

"Dont look so stone faced Draco, your children will just be "special" children thats all." Ron teased, Draco grumbled."if you dont shut your bloody trap i'll shut it for you Weasly". As they contiued to gripe at each other something acoured to Raven. "WAIT! How would you know we were second cousins to be second cousins i'd have to be..." Remus noded and stepd foward placing an almost loving hand on her shoulder. "Siruis Black was your father. I was there when you were born, I was even named your God Father. The night that Siruis found out James and Lilly had been murderd he whent a little mad. And you see everyone thought he had betrayd them, and then killed Peter Pedigrew. Your mother left thier home broken hearted and I never saw her agian."

It was all starting to make sence, thinking her husband was a murderer and a deatheater was what drove Silvia to despair and broken hearted madness. She had stumbled her way to Emilla and Garrots and had died. to answer the question in his eyes Raven said to Remus, " I never new her, she died that very night. Emilla said it was fever..." Raven frowned. "But if it was the same night she couldnt have been out in the rain that long could she london isnt that big is it? She watched as Remus paled. "Even if it was, that she a grown and healthy woman would ceatch fever and you a small babe would not, makes little sence." Raven shiverd, as if she could feel the touch of evil on her skin.

"them they did something to her, I thought the simply just let her die but now..." She shiverd and Draco drew her closer. Rubbing her back in comfort. "there are dark times ahead in deed. I had hoped that she yet lived but it was dim hope at that. The reall hope is this, no matter what lies ahead if you can hold onto love such as this things will be ok."

Words that bit him on the arse as he stared agast at his wife that night.

"YOUR WHAT!"

Tonks winced, remus rarely raised his vioce the fact that he was nearly screaming now was bad sighn.

"Expecting, Pregnant, knocked whatever you want to call it i've said it three times." Remus stared at her, thier was fury in his eyes, fury a little bit of joy and stark raving terror farely lept off his face as he feel jelly kneed onto the bed.

"But how...Good lord this cant be happining"

Oh for heavens Sakes! Tonks was ready to kick him, it was either that or start crying. When a woman told the man she loved he was going to be a father him falling onto the bed looking like he would weep was not the saught after reaction.

"we do have sex every now and then Remus, that does tend to result in children. Didnt anyone ever teach you that!"

Remus winced and glared at her, the brute was actully glaring at her as if this where her fault. Which guilty she thought it sort of was. If only she had not slipped up, if only she had rememberd to drink that potion. She'd always rememberd before.

"You know how I feel about this, You know it! We agreed we wouldnt have children. I didnt want this, how am I going to look our child in the eye and tell him he's cursed and that I knowingly brought him into this world a cursed being."

She couldnt stand this, She whirled on him then her wand pointed, she would never quit remember what hex she mutterd but it flew him into the air so that he hung by his ankels. He stared at her in dumb kneed shock.

"what am I supposed to do Remus, take it back! Say oops and charm it away! Is that what you want, a Visit to some seedy Healer to make the mistake go away. This baby is not a mistake to me, not just a cursed being as you see fit to put it. Its our child, a part of you and me! Right now i'm a bit ashamed it has a part of you, but i cant really help that now can I! " She flicked her wand and he fell on the bed with a grunt.

Tears beging to spill down her eyes, she contiued before they could hamper her speech "The only thing cursed about you or our child Remus is the way you see youself! The way you handel your life, if thats the way you see the gift that god has given us, i'd rather he or she never knew you. Maybe then they could grow up to see themselves as human! Instead of simply cursed beings with no hope of happiness or love or companionship!" She turnd to leave, the tears finally becoming to much when he caught her up and wrapped her in his arms.

"i'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kissed at her hair, her cheek her neck, holding onto her as if he feard she would break. Or maybe that he would, he was trembling. She turnd in his arms to grasp his face in her hands. " I know your scared, I am too. The risks aside this is a dangerous time to bring a child into the world. life is ment for risks to be taken, take this one with me." He kissed her again, long and deep full of his fear and full of his love. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Dangerous times indeed. If the child is wolf, like me I would like to be here to guid him. With A new dark lord rising that isnt assured.

Tonks shiverd. "Dont talk like that, dont you dare leave me now Remus Lupin dont you even think it. you cant cop out of fatherhood by dieing. I'd fallow you to the grave and drag you back to change his diapers. Remus chuckeld, "I dont doubt it, i'll save my self the trouble and just change them alive. I love you, No matter what happens in the years to come I'm going to tell you that everyday even better i'm going to show you. No matter how dark things get." He kissed her softly his lips grazing her neck in a butterfly like touch. She warmd to his touch and leand into him.

"Remus"

"Yes"

"are you still scared."

"Terrorfied"


End file.
